


Some no mai, Tsukishiro

by WalaLang



Series: Agatsuma Zenitsu and Happiness [1]
Category: Bleach, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime), 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: Agatsuma Zenitsu needs a hug, Agatsuma Zenitsu-centric, BAMF Agatsuma Zenitsu, Crossover, F/M, Family Bonding, Fix-It, Gen, M/M, Oblivious Agatsuma Zenitsu, TanZen starts on Red District, TanZen will just be hinted and not the main focus of the plot, but will evolve once the timeline of the manga has been passed by
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalaLang/pseuds/WalaLang
Summary: What if Zenitsu isn’t really abandoned as a child.Kurosaki Kazui was born at the Kuchiki Manor, his birth marked the start of the peaceful era in the soul society. But one day he falls thru a door that transported him in a world full of demons. With no memories and no parents claiming him, the town has named him Agatsuma Zenitsu.Heavily Inspired by: The Zanpaktu of Rukia and it’s similarity to the sword of Zenitsu and the combined similarity of Ichigo’s and Rukia’s look to Zenitsu’s, and the beautiful fic A Good Hearing (But A Better Sight) by Astre_Red
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya, Agatsuma Zenitsu & Hashibira Inosuke, Agatsuma Zenitsu & Hashibira Inosuke & Kamado Nezuko & Kamado Tanjirou, Agatsuma Zenitsu & Hashibira Inosuke & Kamado Tanjirou, Agatsuma Zenitsu & Kamado Nezuko, Agatsuma Zenitsu & Kamado Tanjirou, Agatsuma Zenitsu & Kuchiki Rukia & Kurosaki Ichigo, Agatsuma Zenitsu & Rengoku Kyoujurou, Agatsuma Zenitsu & Shinazugawa Genya, Agatsuma Zenitsu & The Whole Bleach Cast, Agatsuma Zenitsu/Kamado Tanjirou, Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: Agatsuma Zenitsu and Happiness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023064
Comments: 38
Kudos: 118





	1. Foundation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NangNg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NangNg/gifts).



> I’m not good at writing. English is not my native language so I’m apologizing in advance for the wrong grammar and spellings that you may see, I'm using free Grammarly as help.
> 
> I’m also apologizing if this fan-fiction will not stick to canon, and most of the characters might be OC. 
> 
> I’m not that well versed in the universe of Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba; I read the manga from start to finish but I didn’t diverge in it like I do in some of my main, I read it because this is my best friend’s fave and as a way to get rid of my idea’s block for my other fics Sode, but then this idea got stuck in my mind. 
> 
> And I started to fall in love with the character of Zenitsu Agatsuma. 
> 
> This fic will be a crossover with Bleach, but you don’t need to familiarize yourself with the said anime.
> 
> Heavily Inspired by: The Zanpaktu of Rukia and it’s similarity to the sword of Zenitsu and the combined similarity of Ichigo’s and Rukia’s look to Zenitsu’s, and the beautiful fic A Good Hearing (But A Better Sight) by Astre_Red.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to tell me of my mistakes, I really do want to improve.

——

Zenitsu knows he’s not normal, he knows that something is wrong with him, from hearing a voice of a man whom he can’t see, remembering places that don’t really exists, and seeing people and creature around him that other people can’t see.

When Ji-chan had cared and trained him he thought that the creature that he’s seeing are demons, but when he points the creatures, even Ji-chan can’t see them. 

So the creatures are not demons then.

They do not harm anyone and are sometimes trying to comfort him after the debt collectors beat him, but no sound ever came, they look like they were trying to say something as their mouth moves but Zenitsu can’t hear them.

Even with his good hearing, he can’t hear them.

He can see the tears and the desperation in their eyes as they try to reach him but they can’t, sometimes he thinks they are ghosts.

The creatures come in various shapes and size and some look likes humans but has a mask and colorful hair.

There are three who’s always with him, one has a comically large face and large hands with yellow eyes, another has a mask of what looks like a farming animal but only had one eye and the last is a child with green hair, has a reddish streak on her nose bridge all the way thru her cheeks and has a little mask on the top of her head. He calls them big, one-eyed, and green respectively.

Sometimes the three were accompanied by two, one looks more human but is wearing strange white clothes, she has long orange hair and kind brown eyes, and the other one is paler than the moon with sad black eyes. They always wear guilty looks every time they looked at him.

He wonders why.

On a rare occasion that the three are not with him there’s a man with sky blue hair and sky blue eyes that accompanies him, he has a hole on his stomach and a sneer on his face. But is always near him and warns him via gestures when the people who are chasing him are getting near him. The look of relief on the man’s face every time he escapes is enough to make him smile, Zenitsu called him blue.

There’s a voice that he knows is always with him and can feel his presence but he only sometimes hear, voice of a man that sounds very laid-back but confident, who always teases him but is a very caring, a voice that belongs to a man who’s wise and very powerful. He sometimes sees the silhouette of the said man, sometimes he can make out the outline of his face, the color of his hair which is colored purple and golden eyes.

He tried asking for the man’s names but the answer he was given just confuses him more “You’ll know my name when the time is right, as I am a reflection of you, and you are a reflection of mine.”

Sometimes he can see people wearing black formal kimono, they are everywhere, some even has a white haori, but they are only a handful.

Most are scary looking, some smiles at him with pity, and a tiny group sometimes lead by a scary-looking man with a body of a man but with a face of a monster, or the man with green Yukata and grey haori with a weird hat who’s always looking like they’re in the middle of a discussion and Zenitsu is the experiment. He calls them the mourners.

He remembers the day he found out that only he can see them, it was a sunny day on the field and he was on a date with the girl he thought was going to be his wife. There were a group of mourners around him looking pissed at his future wife, so he asked her if she could see them, but the girl only looked at him like he’s the weirdo.

After that day he somewhat understands why they are pissed, the girl ran away with his savings and left him with a large debt. Now the mourners who looked pissed at first now looks like they are going to destroy the world.

There were two mourners that he always looked forward to seeing, a man with orange hair and kind brown eyes and a woman with dark black hair and playful dark eyes. He’s always happy when they’re around cause they don’t look at him with pity, they looked at him with love. He sometimes daydreams that maybe they’re his parents. That his hair was hers and his eyes was his. He calls them ‘to-san’ and ‘ka-san’

Every time he got beat up he always sees ka-san crying beside him, still trying to tend to his wounds and hug him. The man looked desperate and clutching his sword. This scene makes the ache somehow disappear.

The day that Ji-chan has adopted him was one of his happiest, that is until the training starts. He didn’t know why but his Ji-chan always tells him that he has a talent, and he just needs to believe himself. But sometimes it’s hard to believe in himself when the only company that he had are ghosts who can’t communicate with him.

Sometimes when he’s trying to practice on his own an old man with a white bushy mustache tries to teach him with movements on his wooden sword by making him imitate the move. Sometimes it’s a man with dark hair with a weird pin and sad eyes, with weird no-sleeves haori that has collars who trained him, sometimes they even spar, and knowing that the attacks won’t really hurt him he enjoys this training.

Ji-chan seems proud and surprised when his movements become faster each day.

The accident on the tree that makes his hair yellow was not really a commotion in the temple, but that was a difference with the Invisibles, they are crowding the whole area and they are making it hard for Zenitsu to pretend that they are not there.

Ji-chan knows something is bothering him, but Zenitsu lies that he’s still not feeling well. He can’t really tell his Ji-chan that his room now is overcrowded with masks and mourners.

When Ji-chan handed him the mirror he can see why to-san was looking at him weirdly, they now both looked-a-like both with the colors of the hair and the eyes, well minus the largeness of the eyes, it still looks like ka-san. But his hair makes the red hair man beside his to-san laugh hard and somehow the situation also makes Zenitsu happy.

Life moves on and the end of his training is nearing when the voice of the man in which he called whisper is now becoming clearer to him.

His last day of training with Ji-chan arrived and he surprises him with a move the mourners have taught him. “I told you, you have a talent!” In which they both smiled at the end.

On the day that he needs to leave for the selection to be a demon slayer arrived his Ji-chan has shown him a sword that is identical to the sword his ka-san has on a rare occasion they train together. But the one that his Ji-chan is holding has a yellow tone to it. The blade is still not shown.

“Now, most demon slayers will choose their sword after the selection, but I found this the same day I found you, and it seems destined for you to have this. It’s not a Nichirin Blade but I can tell that it’s now an ordinary sword, I’ll write to the swordsmith about this so you don’t need to worry. If you pass you’ll have this sword”

He was listening to what Ji-chan is saying but he can’t concentrate as his ka-san is looking very angry in the background and judging by the way she’s gesturing is like she’s telling Ji-chan to give Zenitsu the sword.

The Final selection ended and now he’s with the said swordsmith explaining to him that the sword has a different core and materials but is a powerful one, and when he was handed the sword the blade didn’t fully change color but a thunder-like pattern appeared and it’s enough for the swordsmith to give him the sword.  
  
Ka-san, To-san, Big, One-eyed, and Green are all smiling at him in the background, he can see blue on the sides looking at him proudly too.

The voice of the man is now much clearer than ever and they can have a full conversation now. Which at first is a good thing, until the voice whose name is still not known teases him about his love life, prompting him to propose to every girl that he can see on the road.

What weirded him more in his life full of weirdness is that he doesn’t think that the masks, mourners, or even ka-san and to-san can hear the voice that he hears.

Life is doing well, he’s still afraid because sometimes he doesn’t know if what’s in front of him is a demon or a mask.

He can somehow slay small demons from his small missions and still trained on the road with some more mourners, now with a woman that has a shinobi outfit that sometimes transforms into a cat, the man with an eyepatch and a flower haori who is sometimes with a man with long white hair who is wearing a normal yukata, and his to-san also now trains with him. Still, life is doing well.

That is until he got tangled with a boy with a strange box on his back.

——

This mission seems bigger than what he’s assigned before, he somehow survived but didn’t know how, the faces of the ones with him are both worried and proud and the little boy still tells him that he saved him. He didn’t know how but both the boy and whisper insisted that he killed the demon.

Then he got beat up for saving the box and they met Hashibara Inosuke.

And now his ka-san and to-san both looked pissed, both holding their respective swords.

——


	2. Be Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not good at writing. English is not my native language so I’m apologizing in advance for the wrong grammar and spellings that you may see, I'm using Grammarly as help.
> 
> I’m also apologizing if this fan-fiction will not stick to canon, and most of the characters might be OC. 
> 
> This fic will be a crossover with Bleach, but you don’t need to familiarize yourself with the said anime.
> 
> Heavily Inspired by:  
> The Zanpaktu of Rukia and it’s similarity to the sword of Zenitsu and the combined similarity of Ichigo’s and Rukia’s look to Zenitsu’s, and the beautiful fic A Good Hearing (But A Better Sight) by Astre_Red.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to tell me of my mistakes, I really do want to improve.

——

The sleep in the mansion is good, especially knowing that Nezuko is there. 

The fear that he had with the old lady vanish when he saw Tanjirou’s sister. She’s very beautiful with pale pink eyes that are like speaking on their own. But her beauty is half of why he’s so mesmerized, it’s that she doesn’t need words to be able to somewhat communicate with them. 

He’s been surrounded by beings that cannot speak, and seeing Nezuko makes him feel comfort that he himself can’t explain. 

He just wishes he can be strong enough to help Tanjirou protect his sister and make her human again. 

Before he sleeps he sees one of the mourners who’s always surrounded by sakura petals guarding him. He probably needs to give them all names now, especially since this man is also training him frequently alongside Ka-san. He’ll call him ‘sakura’. 

‘Sakura’ has slate-gray eyes and long black hair, which he keeps up in weird white headpieces wearing three on top of his head and another two on the right side. In addition to the white haori with the number 6 on it’s back, he wears a white scarf that looks like it’s made of rich silk. He’s always with ka-san and sometimes if he concentrates very well he can see her lips calling him ‘Oni-sama’. 

And because of that he sometimes daydreams about certain scenarios like the mourners and the masks are all ghosts and they are his family. And the ones that wore the white haori with numbers on it’s back are all his uncles and aunts. 

What if they are all watching him because they all died and that he’s the only one left?

The stay in the mansion even for a short amount of time, ables him to know his companion more. The old lady is still frightening but the food is great and being with his friends is enjoyable and lets him forget the problems outside. 

The mourners who are ‘guarding’ him are trying to train him with meditation because his body is still recovering, but he can’t sit still knowing that there are other eyes that may see him and he’s afraid that Tanjirou and Inosuke might find him strange and leave him. 

Though he knows that Tanjirou is a good man and will not do that. 

There’s a new mourner that he can see in the background, Zenitsu calls him ‘Scar’.

Scar, is a tall, muscular man, with a wild and aggressive appearance, who looks like he will pick a fight with everyone that gets in his way. He has a long face with pronounced cheekbones and pronounced, hairless brow ridges. He has green eyes and long, stringy black hair. A noticeable trait in his appearance is a long, thin scar running down the left side of his face and across his left eye. He also wears a white sleeveless haori that looks like the sleeves were torn, it also has a number on its back, it’s 11. 

Now that they are all fully healed they were given a new mission. And Zenitsu has a bad feeling for this one. 

——

The new missions that they’ve received don’t sit well with him, he can feel the danger in the air, even his silent guardians are on the lookout. He feels that this is not a simple demon. There’s too much death in the mountain he can almost hear the souls crying. 

‘Big’ and ‘One-Eye’ seems to gesture too much for him to run, ‘Green’ is missing though and he can’t blame her, the mountain is super terrifying. 

Then he saw the spider demon. He ran as fast as he could but apparently he was poisoned, he climbed up the tree crying and whining about wanting to live, then he heard ‘whisper’ tells him “you can do this, just let go, believe in yourself” and so he did. 

He’s conscious but also not, he knows the move that he’s doing, he can feel his body moving, but also it’s like he’s not in control. “You let go of your fear, that’s what.” Whisper answers him. 

He used both of Ji-chan’s and the Mourner’s teachings and training but he also relies on ‘whisper’s’ guidance, he remembers Ji-chan’s voice about him honing his skills and then he strike and he won. 

Maybe he should really believe in himself, but he thinks it’s too late now, he can feel the poison crawling in his blood. 

Laying on the floating house is like a bliss, he’s dying because of the poison but knowing that he’s not as useless as he thinks is worth it, he just wishes that they can find his body and give it to Ji-chan to bury it. He never thought that his death will be this peaceful. 

But what bothers him is that when ‘Green’ returned and she’s with ka-san. And now ka-san is crying. He doesn’t like it when he makes people cry. 

So he tried to talk to her “Did you see my move ka-san? Did I do good?” Then he tried to smile, but that makes ka-san cry more. And now to-san is also here, face with so much grief. “I’m okay to-san, ka-san, maybe after this, I can be with you. I hope you’re really my family. And I hope you will accept.” 

Then for the first time in his life, he heard something, a voice coming from ka-san “Oh Zenitsu, my son! My little boy!” Then his mother tried to hug him but ghostly hands just pass by his body. And now ka-san looked at to-san “Ichigo-kun can’t you do something? Our son!” 

But even before his to-san can speak he shouted “Ka-san?! I can hear you! Wait, you’re really my mother?!”

Both are now staring at him wide-eye and not speaking like the time had stopped, it was only recovered when green stated in a childish voice “Ichigo, there’s a woman approaching” then green looked at him “Hi Zhenzhen, my name’s Nel!” 

Then Big and One-eyes appeared floating above him “My name is Dondochakka! But you can still call me big” Big stated then pointed at one-eye “and this one is Pesche, and you can still call him, one-eye.”

Then his to-san said in a very soft voice “You did good, but now rest my son we will still be here when you wake up.” 

Then ‘Sakura’ appeared and Zenitsu heard him says “What happened?” 

“Ni-sama, Zenitsu-” but he didn’t clearly hear the rest, he can feel the poison taking away his consciousness. 

But Zenitsu is happy, he cried while trying to smile, Ka-san and To-san are really his parents, and ‘Sakura’ is his uncle. He’s not alone, his family was always by his side, he was never alone. 

Then he sees a demon slayer with butterfly patterned haori approaching him with a smile that doesn’t reach her eyes, then darkness welcomes him.

——

Zenitsu wakes up body still aching from the previous battle, he groaned as he tried to move then he heard voices in the room. 

“Oni-sama, did Kurotsuchi-taicho said anything? Do you think he will remember?” That was the voice of his ka-san, it’s not a dream, it really did happen, after all this time his mother has never left his side. 

“Calm yourself Rukia, you’re one of Gotei 13’s captain you should act like one.” If Zenitsu remembers correctly that’s the voice of his uncle. 

“It’s my son that we are talking about!” Then he hears his ka-san sighed “I’m sorry about that Nii-sama, it’s just.” Then another sigh “I can’t calm down, knowing that he finally can hear us.”

“I know, he’s my family too. I may look calm but I’m really not.” His uncle stopped then continues “Kurotsuchi-taciho said that it may be because of the near-death, his reiatsu or the ability of his zanpaktu.”

He opens his eyes and looked as to where his ka-san and uncle are, and now he can hear them and clearly see them unlike before where sometimes they’re transparent. Now they’re there, like living beings standing near his bed, worried about him, talking about him. 

His ka-san still looking at his uncle “Do you think he’ll still hear us?” 

“I still can, ka-san.” He replied, voice still evident of pain but filled with happiness. Both faces looked at Zenitsu, filled with surprise and hope. 

Then his ka-san cried with happiness, launch herself forward but her hands pass-thru him, making her cry both from happiness and frustration. He tried to comfort his ka-san but his hands just pass thru her too. So he cried too. 

When both of them calmed down, his uncle tries to explain to him about his family, though he felt that they are not saying everything. His uncle’s name is Byakuya who adopted his mother whose name is Rukia into his family because of his promise to his dying wife while his father’s name is Ichigo.

They told him that he was named Kazui and his family name is Kurosaki. But growing up with the name Zenitsu they then referred to him as such. 

“Kurosaki Zenitsu” he repeated smile slowly appearing on his face. 

After many stories that were shared, he looked at his uncle and asked “What should I call you?” 

Byakuya looked at him with his usual strict looking face and replied “I heard that you have nicknames for everyone that is guarding you, what do you name me.” 

“Oh! Well, you were always surrounded by sakura petals, so I named you Sakura.” 

His ka-san laughed even before his uncle can reply. “That suits you Ni-sama! I’m sure Senbonzakura will appreciate that.” Then continues laughing. 

His uncle’s face never loses composure but he can see the tiniest smile appears. “You can call me whatever you like. You’re my family, blood, or not.” 

“Okay! I’ll call you Oji-san!” Which earned him a nod while his mother insists to call him Oji-chan. 

“Uh, can I know why Ka-san calls you sama?” He asked 

His mother was the one who answered. “Because Ni-sama is the head of the noble Kuchiki clan.” 

What? “Noble?” Zenitsu asked

“Yes! Oh, your grandfather in your father's side is reinstated as the temporary head of the Shiba clan but he got to keep Kurosaki as his family name, once your father is ready it will be passed down to him .” His mother stated not noticing the confusion and panic his son is experiencing. “Oh ni-sama that does mean Zenitsu is the heir of both clans as of this moment?” 

“That is what the Royal council wants, our elders also voted for that since Renji and I cannot produce our own, the Shiba clan has no say seeing that both of your husband’s sibling doesn’t want anything to do with soul society-”

“Wait Wait Wait Wait!” Zenitsu halted the conversation the two are having. “What heir? What council? Why are you talking like you’re still alive?! Aren’t you ghosts?”

Then his mother’s face morphed into both guilty-looking and entertained “Well, technically speaking it’s a yes and a no.” 

“What?!” 

“Rukia, let me explain to him since I was in a similar situation like him.” Then there his father appeared, smiling at him while standing next to his mother. 

Then his father, who let him call him to-san explains everything to him, from the begging to the end. His adventures to rescuing his mother to fighting traitors to losing his power to getting it back again and to fighting Quincy and becoming heir to the 5th noble clan of the soul society. 

“My head hurts To-san, so much information.” He complains to his father while holding his head, and his father just laughed. 

“I see that you’ve got the dramatics Rukia has.” Another person appears, this time it’s the red-head man that he sometimes sees near his father. His mother argues with the man “Whose dramatic Renji?!”

“See” The man gestures at his mother 

“Don’t tease her Renji, she might injure you again,” Byakuya said to Renji. “Zenitsu, this is my husband, Renji.”

“Oh!” Zenitsu looked at both Renji and Byakuya

“I know we are both men, I hope it’s okay to you-“ But Renji wasn’t able to finish his sentence,

“I’m okay with that! Love is love and it’s beautiful.” Zenitsu countered quickly “I was just recalling something, uh, so that’s the reason why you can’t have an heir.” 

Renji smiled at him as Byakuya laces their hand together. “I’m also your father’s best friend.” Renji added as his father nods.  
“I’m Ichigo’s best friend!” His mother shouted

“You’re his wife!” Renji countered. 

Zenitsu laughed at the scene. So this is what it feels like to have a family. 

“Uh, Renji-san? What should I call you?” 

“Obi-san is okay too if that’s alright with you.” 

He nodded smiling at his ever-growing family. 

“Uh so, why can’t I be with you?” He asked after a few minutes. 

“That’s what we're researching, it seems that your soul has cling in this world that’s why we can’t retrieve you.” 

——

Both his Oji-san and Ka-san left him for some work in their division with a promise that they will come as back as soon as they can. 

To-san encouraged him to drink the medicine that was given to him even though it tasted nasty, then Tanjirou came and explained to him what happened. His father remained on the sidelines as he gestures to Zenitsu that he will not leave, which vanishes Zenitsu’s fear.

After knowing the whole situation and the extent of the injuries the four of them, Nezuko, Tanjirou, Inosuke, and him have, they rest knowing that they are safe in the butterfly mansion. 

The rehabilitation training that was given to them was not that bad, he’s still scared of many things but seeing the faces of his family got him motivated. Some nights he got to train with them and now he can hear them guide him clearly. 

Then his mother taught him how to find and activate his Reiryoku and once he finds it he was then taught to manipulate the release of their Reiatsu. Which is not easy and he feels like giving up. 

“I’m useless Ka-san! I can’t do it and we are already on our third try. I’m hopeless, I’m not like To-san.” 

“Ichigo may be known as one of the strongest and fastest learners but that doesn’t mean he didn’t learn everything in an instant, he just didn’t give up and there’s a war so he didn’t have time to rest.” His mother then sits beside him and tries to stroke his face but when it passes thru she just folded her hands on her lap. 

She then continues “Most of us didn’t get to learn everything in one try. Renji is still learning kido so he relies more on his zanpakuto, while Momo is one of the experts in kido is still learning her Bankai and many who’s already on the field for hundred of years is still learning. So Zenitsu, don’t be so hard on yourself, you already felt your Reiatsu, that’s a start.” 

Zenitsu sniffed as he tries to wipe the tears on his face “I’m still a coward full of fears, I’m not brave like you or to-san.” 

“I remember this reading in one of the books your father has ‘Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the assessment that something else is more important than fear.’ Do you remember the reason why you enter the mountain even though you know that there are dangerous demons in it?” 

“Because I fear that something might happen to Nezuko-chan and my friends.” 

Then his mother smiles “Then you are brave. You just have to believe in yourself, and remember that we are always here with you.”

The very next day, Zenitsu completed the rehabilitation test. 

——

They were given solo missions to see if they can now go back to the field. 

In his first solo missions, he was taught to use both his Reiatsu and the Thunder breathing, which is hard at first but he has gotten used to it. 

Then comes a mission which seems to be easy but apparently was a trap, he’s with To-san who’s guiding him fight the said demon, then he was snatched by a branch that wrapped his whole body and is squishing him, he can hear his To-san screaming, but what he heard louder was the voice in his head he calls whisper 

“Set me free. Set me free. Set me free.” It continues to chant in his head. “Set me free”

He’s struggling, he’s still holding his sword but he can’t move, he sees his father trying to pry the branches away but his hands just pass-thru, then sees the black spots in his vision.

Knowing that he might die he tried to talk to his father, but he can’t breathe and no voice is coming out. 

Then out of nowhere a man appeared, he is tall with tan skin and a muscular build. He has golden eyes and very long, purple hair tied in a ponytail. He wears floor-length purple and white robes, a white turban with feather decorations, and pointed red shoes, that Zenitsu sees foreign dignitaries wear. The man also wears a lot of jewelry, and thin ahoge that sticks straight up. He carries himself confidently and has an easy smile on his face.

“Your 'whisper' " Zenitsu stated 

“Set me free Zenitsu.” The man said

"How?” He asked, he can feel death near him.

“You know how.” 

Then Zenitsu gripped his sword as words have flown into his mouth “Jiyū ni yare, Sinbad!”. His sword produces a light that melted the demon completely. 

“Zenitsu!” He heard is father calls him 

“What happened?” He asked his father

“You’ve released your zanpakuto.” His father smiled at him proudly. 

Zenitsu then looked at his sword, the handle is still the same with white braid and yellow rayskin, but the buttcap has now symbols that looks like the guard of both his ka-san and to-san combined, his own guard which previously has four round size has now seven sides with different symbols, the blade still looks the same but if you look closely you’ll see that the thunder was replaced by a yellow dragon. 

“That’s the Shikai form of your zanpakuto!” His father shouted in excitement. 

“Oh!” 

“Ichigo! There’s demon slayer’s coming!” Nel shouted from behind them “Hi zhen-zhen!”

He waved to Nel then panics sets in “To-san! My sword! How to transform it back!” Then as he spoke the word it transforms into its normal self. 

Then he heard footsteps, reinforcements. “Where is the demon?” They asked

“I, ah, I already killed it.” 

The news of Zenitsu killing a powerful demon reaches his friends and the other occupants of the Butterfly mansion. 

“How did you do it Monitsu?! Fight me! Let’s see who’s stronger!”

“I’m proud of you Zenitsu.”

“Hmph! Hmph!”

“Just because you can now fight doesn’t mean you're not going to drink your medicine!”

He can only laugh at the chaos in-front of him, he also gives a secret smile towards his parents who’s in the background giving him a thumbs up. 

Though he can still ka-san arguing with To-san “That’s unfair! I want to see it too!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to tell me of my mistakes, I really do want to improve.
> 
> Zenitsu’s nicknames  
> Whisper - Zenitsu’s zanpakuto (Sinbad – Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic)  
> Masks - Arrancar  
> Mourners - Shinigami  
> Green - Nel Tu  
> One-Eye- Pesche Guatiche  
> Big - Dondochakka Birstanne  
> Sakura/Oji-san - Byakuya  
> Red - Renji  
> Whisper - Zen’s zanpakuto  
> Scar - Kenpachi  
> Ka-san/mother - Rukia  
> To-san/father - Ichigo
> 
> Jiyū ni yare, Sinbad - Be Free, Sinbad (translation from google)
> 
> Kenpachi’s description is from - https://bleach.fandom.com/wiki/Kenpachi_Zaraki  
> Byakuya’s description is from - https://bleach.fandom.com/wiki/Byakuya_Kuchiki  
> Sinbad’s description is from - https://magi.fandom.com/wiki/Sinbad 
> 
> Katana parts https://www.trueswords.com/Katana-Parts---Info
> 
> I tried to put symbols in Zenitsu’s Shikai as who he and his connection to his zanpakuto  
> The handle represents him, white for his innocence and yellow because despite everything he shines the most  
> The buttcap represents his parents so I used Ichigo and Rukia’s guard as the symbol  
> His own guard represents the 7 djinn Sinbad has.  
> The dragon in the blade represents both Sinbad and Zenitsu's fighting will.


	3. Start of change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not good at writing. English is not my native language so I’m apologizing in advance for the wrong grammar and spellings that you may see.
> 
> I’m also apologizing if this fan-fiction will not stick to canon, and most of the character might be OC. 
> 
> This fic will be a crossover with Bleach, but you don’t need to familiarize yourself with the said anime.
> 
> Heavily Inspired by: The Zanpaktu of Rukia and it’s similarity to the sword of Zenitsu and the combined similarity of Ichigo’s and Rukia’s look to Zenitsu’s, and the beautiful fic A Good Hearing (But A Better Sight) by Astre_Red.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to tell me of my mistakes, I really do want to improve.

Zenitsu didn’t like saying goodbye to the safety of the Butterfly mansion, but Tanjirou said that they can get more missions if they are outside and that he needed to talk to the Fire Hashira about the Hinokami Kagura. He’s a bit curious about it but he doesn’t ask, knowing that it’s connected to his friend’s family but if Tanjirou will tell him he will listen.

They where given missions here and there while they are on the road, often times it’s small that it doesn’t need the three of them but there are few that needs them all, either it’s a strong demon or a place is infested with demons. He’s very grateful for the guidance of his parents or whoever is guarding him at that time, it saved both him and his friends.

But sometimes they are letting him do his thing, they are still in the background but they let him plan and attack, he’s sometimes nervous when they let him do it but they are very encouraging and after killing a demon they will show how proud they are.

“I told you, you can do it!” and “You need to trust yourself more.”

They where also amaze with the breathing styles that they sometimes look at the way his friends’s fight and analyzes it, he enjoys when they ask him about the breathing styles and things about the demon slayer corps. It makes him feel useful. 

And he knows that his friends can see the change, Tanjirou will smile at him encouragingly after each battle while Inosuke will challenge him in a fight to see who’s stronger. His to-san will smile at their interaction but he thinks ka-san still holds some grudge at Inosuke for beating him when he was protecting Nezuko-chan.

He still trains with whoever is guarding him, now that he’s able to control his reiatsu his ka-san is now introducing kido to him, while the Zanpakuto lessons’s is being thought by his to-san. Normal sword fights which is also the basis of the breathing style is thought by the man he used to call ‘Scar’.

Scar who’s name is apparently Kenpachi is the one volunteered to train him and when his to-san asks why, Kenpachi who insists Zenitsu to call him what ever he wants, answers “I heard that fights in here are more physical and I want to see it. And seeing that I’m already here why not teach your son, your boy might use it more than what you’re teaching seeing as demons are more physical than spiritual.”

When he jokingly calls Kenpachi ‘Ken-chan’ after one particular exhausting training which needs more stamina, the man’s sneer disappear and he saw for a few seconds both happiness and sadness in the man’s eyes.

“I’m sorry.” He says, knowing that he touched a sensitive topic. 

“It’s okay kid.” Kenpachi answers with sadness still lingering in his aura. Then Kenpachi looked at his to-san who is also looking solemn and asks “Did Mayuri or Uruhara have any news about this situation?”

Then his to-san sighed “They said that there’s a veillayering this earth that’s why we can’t materialize in here, they say that it has signatures of Aizen’s, but hopefully I can bring home Zenitsu soon.” Ichigo looking at the night sky didn’t see the sudden dejected face of his son.

Zenitsu wants to be where his family is but his friends and his ji-chan is still here. And he can’t just leave them knowing that there’s danger lingering and can easily kill them. And he promised Tanjirou he will help him and Nezuko-chan.

Kenpachi sees the sudden change of mood “If they can let us materialize here we should end this demon war that’s happening.”

“Eh?” Ichigo blurted, surprise to the answer Kenpachi answered.

“What?! Isn’t that what you’re always doing? Always butting your face in places you’re not even supposed to be.” Kenpachi then grunts a laugh “And I see that fight in here are good, the demons might not be much of a challenge but my division will get some good exercise in here.”

Then Kenpachi stands up “I’ll see you in your next training kid! Built up more stamina, you can’t always rely on your speed” And left the father and son alone.

And for whatever reason Ichigo realizes what Kenpachi is hinting. He looks at the miserable face of his son “I’m so sorry Zenitsu, I didn’t realize my words. I just missed you so much, it’s been years since I last held you.”

Zenitsu’s tears spilled and he wiped “It’s okay to-san I understand, I missed you too. But I can’t just leave them here, I need to help.”

His to-san smiled proudly at him “If Uruhara-san can solve the problem and help us materialize in here, I’ll help, we will all help defeat all of the demons.”

Zenitsu smiled at his father “Thank you to-san.”

——

He still don’t understand how his friends was able to survive this long, they don’t know a single thing. And now the police is chasing them, he can hear his to-san and Kenpachi-san laughing at his friends antics.

His to-san had told him that ka-san and the science division is making some experiments for them to materialize in this world, both his oji-san are busy with their division now that they’re helping his ka-san’s division, that’s why they’re stuck with Kenpachi-san, not that it bothers him, he actually likes the man.

Then they went and ride the infinity train.

They found Rengoku-san and one thing is on Zenitsu’s mind, breathtaking, Rengoku-san is breathtaking in every way. From the way they found him, to the way he eats, to the way he lowered and uplift Tanjirou’s mood within a minute, to the way he senses and killed the demon.

He’s breathtaking. Then without a second thought they all want to be taught by the fire hashira himself.

And when everyone is seated, he listens to his to-san is fuming on the other side of their seats facing them and Kenpachi-san is not helping, he’s teasing his to-san non-stop.

“Looks like you’re not your boy’s favorite anymore!”

“Shut-up Kenpachi!”

And he can’t refute Kenpachi’s claims cause Rengoku-san’s still awake, how can you explain to a Hashira that only he can see his father but no he’s not a ghost, they might think he’s losing it and put him in an asylum.

Then both Kenpachi-san and to-san stand up abruptly.

“There’s something wrong, stay here.” To-san briefly explained to him as he go.

He then felt his eyelids becoming heavy, there’s a voice in his mind telling him not to sleep that sounded like Sinbad, but his thinking become muddled and his eyelids shut on their own and sleep befalls him.

The he woke up easily as he falls asleep, he wakes up in the peach farm.

“Technically you’re not really asleep nor awake” the voice of Sinbad said behind him, he whips his head in the direction as to where it’s coming from.

“Sinbad! You’re here!”

The said man smiled at him brightly, he’s sitting at the top of the tree “Long time no see, Zenitsu.”

“Why are you here? And why are we here? Aren’t we supposed to be somewhere else? Where’s everybody?” Zenitsu blurted all of his thoughts in one go while pacing

“Be careful, there’s a boy near that tree.” Sinbad casually pointed out to Zenitsu.

“Waaah! Who’s he?!” Zenitsu now fully faced Sinbad “What’s happening?!” And now Zenitsu is panicking.

“There’s a demon in the train.” Sinbad answers him

“But Rengoku-san killed it already.” Zenitsu answered.

“It’s a decoy for you to lower your defense, your father felt it but he can’t do anything about it since he can’t materialize in this world. And when he returned to tell you what he find you’re already asleep” Then Sinbad finished pointing at the man lying on the ground. “That man is sent by the real demon terrorizing the train, he’s supposed to destroy your spiritual core, but when he tried it backfired.”

“Why can’t he destroy it?” Zenitsu asked

“Because your spiritual core is not an ordinary one. Your father already told you somethings but he didn’t explain it further. Your bloodline is special as the blood flowing in your veins consists of many beings. Many powerful beings. You’re not completely human.” Sinbad then got down from his tree and got near Zenitsu.

“We don’t have much time for me to explain everything as you really need to wake up. Your friends and the people in the train needs you right now. But before I let you wake up, there’s something I need to tell you.”

Zenitsu nodded “What is it?” 

“Use me.”

Zenitsu then blushed “What?! What the hell are you talking about?!”

“Use me, listen to me, trust me, and most importantly trust in yourself.”

“I can’t! I- I don’t think I can! Because listening to to-san and ka-san’s story I doubt if I can be as powerful as them. To-san says he felt how powerful you really are but I don’t think I-” But Zenitsu didn’t finish what he was about to say

“Remember what I told you before? I’m the reflection of you and you are the reflection of mine. I will not be this powerful if you are not powerful yourself. Look at the your sword.”

And Zenitsu did, it’s the shikai form of his Zanpakuto.

“See the guard of your blade? The seven symbols? That represents me and the seven djinn I’m capable of controlling. But since you’re already affiliated with the element of Thunder, I’ll use Baal.”

Zenitsu now looks at Sinbad like he grew another head “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“No time!” Sinbad grinned at him “Let your to-san’s training flow and use me. Now let me wake you up.”

“Wait! Wait! Wait! How would I know the names of your technique?!” Zenitsu shouted at him panicky

“You’ll know! Just like how your to-san and any Shinigami did, It’ll come to you!” Then Sinbad touched his forehead and he wakes up.

He wakes up and saw the flesh of the demon in the train, his to-san looked relived when he wake up and told him everything. He rush as to where Nezuko-chan is and help her and the passengers, Kenpachi-san appeared and told him the plan of Rengoku-san. He sighed a relief because Rengoku-san is here.

Kenpachi-san then teased his father again.

“That’s not true to-san! I like you and ka-san and Kenpachi-san the most!” He shouted while slashing the chunk of the demon near the window.

“Hear that Kenpachi! My son likes you too!”

“Shut up Kurosaki! I’ll see what else is happening. My hands are itching for a fight!”

“Eh?! Is he mad?” He asked his to-san in confusion.

“Nah, he’s just like that. He loves you too. He and his division hurriedly helped us when you go missing in Hueco Mundo. On your left!”

He slashed the meat that was closing in both him and Nezuko-chan. Nezuko-chan looks at him bewilderedly.

“Oh! Don’t mind me Nezuko-chan, I’m just talking to the air. Watch out!”

Then they continued slashing, then Tanjirou and Inosuke managed to behead the demon as it screamed in pain, then the train derailed. His oji-san’s training with balance had paid-off he managed to saved all of the passenger in the three cars of the train, though he bumped his head and broke some bones by catching all of the passenger as the train crash.

He then helped the passenger out of the train. He sees that Rengoku-san’s technique has managed to save the remaining cars and Zenitsu is even more amazed.

“Easy Zenitsu, you have broken ribs!” His to-san shouted his concerns for him.

Kenpachi-san returned and said that both Tanjirou and Inosuke is fine but Tanjiro has been stabbed, Inosuke is now helping a man who’s feet is squashed by the train and the fire hashira is now teaching Tanjirou about the breathing technique to stop his bleeding which Kenpachi-san called and in his words ‘utter bullshit’

“Don’t mind him Zenitsu.” His to-san mutters silently to him as Kenpachi-san throws a fit for not being able to fight.

Zenitsu then looked at the broken roof of the train car he saw that the sunrise is near.

“Nezuko-chan? Are you injured?”

“Hmph! Hmph!”

How cute! Zenitsu thought as he get Nezuko-chan’s box “Can you go back here? The sunrise is near, I will carry you and we'll go to your brother.” Nezuko got in her box and Zenitsu carried it to go to Tanjirou.

And when he get to where Tanjirou is he saw a dance of flame.

At first his eyes can’t follow the movements of the hashira and the demon, but he used the his reaitsu to be able to follow them.

He puts Nezuko’s box near Tanjirou and help his friend sit up. Inosuke arrived too and the three of them are amazed with how Rengoku-san was fighting.

They all want to help but they can’t see an opening. They don’t know whether they can help or they will just get on the way. Then Rengoku-san screamed at them to just stay down. Then they continue to fight in a glory like way.

But then Rengoku-san is now bleeding. And as the demon is now is citing the injuries of Rengoku-san, Zenitsu felt a gut wrenching fear, he’s always scared, but not like this, not for anyone like this. He knows death is always part of being a demon slayer but seeing Rengoku-san like this is different.

The demon who’s name is Akaza continues to offer Rengoku-san to become a demon and Rengoku-san answers about continuing his duty and the beauty of humanity. And it makes Zenitsu fear for the man more.

Hi sees his to-san looked at Rengoku-san with respect and he heard Kenpachi-san praise Rengoku-san “That kid is a great one.”

But Zenitsu didn’t want Rengoku-san to die. He didn’t want that.

Then as Akaza shouted his technique, Zenitsu moved “Jiyū ni yare, Sinbad!”

He dashed towards Akaza and aim to cut the arm that will attack Rengoku-san “Sobi Baal, Bararaq!”, and with the ferocity of the attack he didn’t just slash the arm, he was able to burn the arm to crisp.

He then faced the demon who he can now see is regenerating but is having a hard time. He puts his body as a shield for Rengoku-san, he can hear the Hashira’s heart beat slowing. He needs to move fast.

“Rengoku-san is stronger than you! Stronger that you will ever be, because he fights for us!” He shouted. “He’s stronger because he has someone to protect, someone to fight for!” And now Zenitsu is crying both with anger and frustration “How about you?! What are you fighting for!?”

He then sees the hesitation of the demon and sees an opening. Not knowing that his words has made an impact on the demon.

He can hear his to-san and Kenpachi-san’s shout behind him, “Zenitsu! Your human body is not ready for this!” “Kid! Stand down that’s enough!”

But he can’t, he can’t let this demon harm Rengoku-san, Rengoku-san who promised that they will train him even though they just met him, Rengoku-san who’s smile can brighten anyone’s day, Rengoku-san who’s willing to die for them.

And even though he can feel the dizziness and the pain from his injuries and from the sudden use of his reaitsu, he dash forward again, now aiming for the demon’s neck “Sobi Baal, Bararaq Saiqa!”

Then a great light blinded all parties present in the field, Zenitsu missed, but he was able to slash half of the demon and burnt it to crisp.

“You’re not strong! What you are is nothing but a bully. Because If you're truly that strong then how come you need to be demon to be one.” He managed to say to the demon before he falls down.

He lifts his head to see Akaza slowly regenerating as the demon calls for the lower demons present to help him ran. He then sees the sadness and realization that flashes in the eyes of Akaza.

He then saw the sun almost shining, he felt Inosuke lifting him up as he sees Tanjirou throwing his sword and shouting at Akaza for being a coward.

He sees Rengoku-san getting him from Inosuke’s arms. “Kid? Can you hear me?” He can hear the gentleness of Rengoku-san’s voice.

“Zenitsu!” He felt Tanjirou’s hand pressing on the wound he get from the train. “How’s he?”

He sees Rengoku’s face so lost. “I don’t know.”

“Monitsu! Stand up!” He then hear Inosuke scream but he can also hear the tears running down the man-boar’s face. “You need to stand up!”

He tried to speak, he’s making them worried for nothing “I- I-m” but he’s having a hard time but he still tried “so-rry.”

“Boy you saved me, there’s nothing to say sorry for.” Rengoku-san tells him with his still on the Hashira’s lap.

“I- d-nt wan- yo-t die” he tried to say more but he feel his reaitsu thinning. “Yo-ur im-ort-ant, to- u-s”

“You’re important too!” Rengoku countered.

“Zenitsu, please!” Tanjirou is now openly crying and Inosuke is shaking both in anger and sadness in the background.

“Don’t speak, don’t waste your energy, help is coming, I hear them coming.” His to-san says looking so utterly lost. “Son, please I just found you, don’t leave me.”

“The healers are near!” He hears the gruff voice of Kenpachi-san.

But he want to say something both to Rengoku-san and to his to-san “I tri- t- mke- y- pro-d” then his eyelids closed.

With him unconscious he didn’t see the reaction of Tanjirou, Insouke, Rengoku face as he close his eyes. He didn’t see them hovering as the healers try to revive him. The relief of the faces of all of those who are present when they say that he’s stabilize but still in danger.

He didn’t see the amaze looks of the Rengoku-san’s and his friends when they finally see the damage he’s caused; Zenitsu has flattened a part of the forest!

——

Akaza reported his loss to his master and his master is furious and had banished him. But a part of him didn’t care, because slowly a memory of a kind man and sickly woman who always burst into tears is slowly returning in his mind. And a promise to protect her for the rest of his life.

——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based Zenitsu’s zanpakuto character to Sinbad – Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
> 
> Zenitsu’s zanpakuto Shikai form still looks like his normal sword with a minor changes:
> 
> The handle is still the same with white braid and yellow rayskin, the buttcap has now symbols that looks like the guard of both his ka-san and to-san zanpakuto combined, his own guard which previously has four round size has now seven sides with different symbols, the blade still looks the same but if you look closely you’ll see that the thunder was replaced by a yellow dragon. 
> 
> The meaning of the Shikai form of Zenitsu:
> 
> The handle represents him, white for his innocence and yellow because despite what is everything he shines the most.  
> The guard represents the 7 djinn Sinbad has.  
> The Buttcap represents his parents so I used Ichigo and Rukia’s own guard as the symbol  
> The dragon in the blade represents both Sinbad and Zenitsu.
> 
> Zenitsu’s attack in Shikai form:
> 
> Sobi Baal, Bararaq - Eqiup the Djinn Baal, technique lightning
> 
> Sobi - means equip as per google translate  
> Baal - is the djinn used by Sinbad to release thunder ( the Lightning Djinn that Sinbad obtained when he conquered the 1st Dungeon. Baal is the Djinn of Wrath and Heroes);  
> Bararaq - means lightning (The "Bararaq" element of this vessel's name is probably derived from the Arabic word براق barrāq "flashing" (itself derived from the related Arabic word برق barq “lightning").
> 
> I base his attacks in this video: (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iyRxZouTAeY) but less OP.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to tell me of my mistakes, I really do want to improve.


	4. The Filler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not good at writing. English is not my native language so I’m apologizing in advance for the wrong grammar and spellings that you may see.
> 
> I’m also apologizing if this fan-fiction will not stick to canon, and most of the character might be OC. 
> 
> This fic will be a crossover with Bleach, but you don’t need to familiarize yourself with the said anime.
> 
> Heavily Inspired by: The Zanpaktu of Rukia and it’s similarity to the sword of Zenitsu and the combined similarity of Ichigo’s and Rukia’s look to Zenitsu’s, and the beautiful fic A Good Hearing (But A Better Sight) by Astre_Red.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to tell me of my mistakes, I really do want to improve.

——

Their flight to the butterfly mansion is chaotic, even after they where delivered and being treated with their injuries the two continued to fuss towards Zenitsu’s condition and they didn’t even mind their own injuries, they just want to be near the golden boy. 

Inosuke has broken bones, Tanjirou has a stabbed wound and also broken bones, and Rengoku’s left eye can no longer be saved and he’s bleeding internally but they didn’t seem to notice it as they hover around Zenitsu who is still unconscious.

The whole mansion can feel Shinobu’s wrath but that didn’t seem to deter the three so to compromise the situation they move the four into one room.

Three days after the battle with the upper moon, Zenitsu is still not waking up.

“Why is he not waking up Shinobu-san?”

“I don’t know, Rengoku-san, this battle is between Agatsuma-san and himself.”

The fire Hashira then fisted his hand “It’s my fault.” and gritted his teeth as tears continued to drop in his face.

“Stop it!” Shinobu never shouts, she always puts her smiling mask but now she dropped her mask and that makes Rengoku looked to her immediately “What do you think will Agatsuma-san feel if you berate yourself like this? Isn’t that what you’ve put in your reports? He told you you’re important to him and he only wants to make you proud.”

Rengoku silently nodded

“Then stop what you’re doing and prove yourself worthy of his sacrifice.” Then Shinobu left.

Rengoku then heard sniffles from the beds besides Zenitsu’s, both occupants are looking him. He smiled at them both “I’m sorry boys.” He then wiped the tears in his face and smiled, thinking of the golden boy’s last words “We must rest so that we can train to get stronger. So that when Zenitsu wakes up he’ll be proud of us.”

“Okay.” “I’ll train more so that I can beat Monitsu when he wakes up!”

And that puts a real smile on the fire Hashira’s face.

——

Zenitsu was awake, but not in the real world, he’s back at the peach farm but it’s been mixed with sakura trees, the ground is completely covered in snow, while the sky is sideways.

On the left side of the farm, just beyond the trees, he can see a street that looks familiar to him, with houses made of concrete, and a particular house that is calling Zenitsu, a house with a green roof and a sign that states ‘Kurosaki Clinic’.

On the right side is a very large looking like city with big walls that encircles it and on the very center is large building that has a misshape mountain on its side.

“Where am I?”

“Inside your head and inside of mine.” Then someone had dropped suddenly to Zenitsu’s side and when he looked it was Sinbad. “Why do we always meet like this, Zenitsu?”

“Sinbad! I’m here again? Why does the place looked different?” Zenitsu asked still looking at Sinbad.

Sinbad then smiled at him then looked at the sky “Because you’re starting to remember and your reiryoku is now taking shape.”

Then three other person appeared, a man with weird eyeglasses cloaked in black, a woman with pale skin, white hair and white kimono, and a man who looked like his to-san but with white hair, white skin, black sclera and silver irises.

Zenitsu knows them. “You’re to-san and ka-san’s Zanpakuto manifestations! What are you doing here?”

“Your mother and father can’t do this, so we’ll do it.” The woman that Zenitsu knows as Sode ni Shirayuki answers.

Sode no Shirayuki takes the form of a pale-skinned young woman with icy blue eyes. She has long, white hair, which is partially tied up in the back in a long bun and falls behind her shoulders while a strand falls between her eyes, and is parted on the left side of her head by a blue, star-shaped hair clip. She wears a white kimono with large sleeves and a long hem, and has a pale yellow-green _obi_ wrapped around her waist which is attached to a large, pale purple bow on her back. Her overall appearance resembles that of a yuki-onna.

Zenitsu didn’t know what she’s talking about asks “Do what Shirayuki-san?”

“The king said that you’re still too young but I think he forgot the he’s the same age as you when he battled Aizen.” The white version of his father has said while grinning at him, Zenitsu knows his father calls him Shiro even though his real name is Zangetsu.

Zangetsu looks like a mirror image of his wielder. He has white hair, white skin, black sclera, and silver irises. He also wears a white version of his to-san’s clothes.

“Shiro-san, I don’t follow”

But Shiro just grinned more as he puts his hollow-mask.

“Wait I don’t understand!” Zenitsu now screams his frustration “can’t anyone speak properly?”

Sinbad answers for them “They need to train us properly, because if you die in this world there’s a probability you can’t return home.”

“You’ll reach at least a quarter of your full capabilities after this” the man cloaked in black said, he knows his dad calls him old-man Zangetsu “and that’s enough to stop this war.”

Old-man Zangetsu resembles that of a middle-aged, lean-built man of considerable height. He possesses pale skin, with light facial hair, blue eyes, and long, disheveled black hair. His entire ensemble consists of a black cloak ending in tatters, worn over a white dress shirt with a tattered collar, black pants, and dark boots. His most frequent accessories are a set of weird eyeglasses.

“Rojin-san?”

“You can’t reach your full potential if you don’t trust each other.” Rojin-san pointed at both Zenitsu and Sinbad. Then he added “Days in this world is slower than in the real world. We have enough time to hone the both of you”.

Then Zenitsu felt Sinbad’s hand on his shoulder “Let’s get strong together, Zenitsu.”

And even if Zenitsu didn’t understand half of what’s happening he nodded enthusiastically towards the four Zanpakuto. “Yes!”

——

The training was hell, literal hell. Whoever thought this was a good idea was stupid. He’s already physically, mentally and spiritually exhausted.

He wants to quit, he can’t stand-up anymore but Shirayuki-san will give him hugs and head pats, while Shiro-san will kick and chase him around making him stand-up, Sinbad will smile and encourage him and Rojin-san will drop some wisdom here and there.

Like the one time he ends up crying and screaming that there’s nothing more that he can do, Rojin-san suddenly appears on his side and says “If you only do what you can do, you will never be more than you are now.”

Or the other time where he says that it’s impossible for him to get stronger and the he’s only a good for nothing, Rojin-san appears again “It’s only impossible because you say it’s impossible but the truth is nothing is impossible, especially to those who believe.” Then he ruffles his hair and added “Believe in yourself, but on times that you can’t, believe in us whose believing in you.”

Tears started welling-up in his eyes again but the mood was cut when Shiro-san joked at them “That’s so much ‘believe’ in one sentence.”

So with the support of everyone he stands up, and if he falls he stands up again. And again, and again.

And now he was able to properly release and mold his reaitsu, at first he got scared when he see it envelopes him and form a shape, but he calmed down when Sinbad explained to him what’s happening.

And the five of them was in awe when it was formed, it was a yellow asian dragon.

When Zenitsu recovered he looked at the four zanpakuto that’s still looking at the form that’s starting to fade. 

“Is it good?” Zenitsu asks in a tiny voice.

“That’s beautiful Zenitsu.” Shirayuki-san says ruffling his hair “I will report this to your mother. She’s going to be so proud.”

Rojin-san nodded at him and smiled at him, which he rarely do.

“Oh prince! That was the first time I saw that kind of Reiatsu! You are definitely worth the crown!” Shiro-san screamed at him while slapping his back.

Then three left to report to his to-san and ka-san leaving him and Sinbad alone in his spiritual world. Zenitsu looked at Sinbad whose smiling at him “Sinbad, looks like we’ve impressed them.”

“Not only impress, Shiro-san accepted you as your father’s son.” Sinbad replied with an easy smile “Rest now Zenitsu, tomorrow we need to learn about my seven djinn.”

“Djinn?” Zenitsu asked as he follow Sinbad thru the peach farm.

“Well, hmmmm.” Sinbad stops then puts his hands on his face in a thinking pose “How can I explain this, well, there’s no definite definition but from what I understand is that they are powerful beings that was housed in metal vessels to harness their powers.”

“On my past life is I was able to tame seven of them and use them for protecting my world.” Sinbad then pointed at the six jewelry he wears and the sword that he has. “And when I woke up in Seireitie they’re a part of me still.”

“Oh!” Zenitsu voiced his wonders “Sinbad? May I know why you’ve become my zanpakuto?”

Sinbad answers “I chose you, just like Old-man Zangetsu did when he helped your father instead of weakening him. There are only handful of spirits that can chose their wielder even before their zanpakuto was made and I chose you because you’re a reflection of me. And I believed in you.” Then continues walking.

Zenitsu cried again, this time with overwhelming happiness.

“Hey wanna watch a movie?” Sinbad asks Zenitsu who’s still crying.

“What’s a movie?” Zenitsu asks.

“I forgot you forgot about technology stuff from you father’s world! Come on, we are gonna marathon so much! First is Kung-fu panda.” Sinbad said while running towards the Kurosaki-clinic that they claim as their base when Zenitsu’s resting. “Sinbad! What’s a kung-fu panda!?”

He started to bond with the four more, the training is still hell, but knowing that there’s someone who will catch him when he falls and that puts a smile on his face every time they finish a lesson.

Shirayuki-san always hugs him “Oh how I’ve missed you my little one! Your mother is so excited to hug you like this again”.

Shiro-san may always shouts at him but he can feel him accepting him more “You should build more stamina prince! I will not have my king have a weak heir!”

And Rojin-san who always give him advice and words of wisdom is also inserting Quincy lessons “You’re grandmother’s blood is also flowing in your veins, it will be a waste if I don't teach you her dying culture.”

Sinbad introduced Zenitsu to the seven djinn he has and Zenitsu was so overwhelmed when they all appeared, they where big and powerful.

Baal was the easiest to use because of his affiliation with thunder, he is still having a hard time with the others but they can still work together gracefully.

After weeks or months of training all of them had gathered in the middle of the peach farm. Shirayuki-san immediately hug him whispering encouragement and love. While Shiro-san went to Sinbad “Protect my prince at all cost.” 

“This is everything that we can offer.” Rojin-san says facing Zenitsu, Shirayuki-san gives him a last squeeze then goes to the side of Rojin-san, same as Shiro-san who slaps both Zenitsu and Sinbad’s back.

“Don’t carry your mistakes around you. Instead, place them under your feet and use them as your stepping stones.” Shirayuki-san tells Zenitsu

“Never forget this Zenitsu, the worst enemy that you have right now is yourself.” Rojin-san says as the three floats towards the sky

The Shirayuki-san activated her bankai, while Rojin-san and Shiro-san had fused their bodies.

“Your enemy will come no matter what you do, how are you going to defeat it if you’re hiding Zenitsu? Dread it. Run from it. It will arrive all the same. And now that it’s here what will you do?”

Then the two rushed to attack him.

And for the first time Zenitsu can feel the excitement running in his veins. He can do this. He will protect everyone.“Jiyū ni yare, Sinbad!”

——

It was in the middle of the night but Inosuke, Tanjirou and Rengoku is in the office of Shinobu getting scolded for overdoing their training, when they felt the static of electricity then they hear a loud, deep, resonant sound coming from Zenitsu’s room.

The four rush to the room and when they arrived the room was destroyed, with splinters of wood everywhere, dust settling down and the static of electricity can still be felt in the room.

And in the middle of the room, Zenitsu is standing up and sword unsheathed. He looked at his friends and the two Hashira’s present, and smiled. “Sorry! I was trapped inside my head, I had to use my breathing style to wake up. Do you have something to eat? I’m so hungry.”

They remained silent that is until Nezuko who’s out from her box immediately hugged Zenitsu, then everyone followed “Bonitsu! You’re awake! I woke up early than you! I’m stronger! Fight me!” “Zenitsu! I’m so glad you’re awake!” “Golden boy!” “Hmph! Hmph!”

That night, nobody from the butterfly mansion slept.

Even after the ruckus have died the two Hashira remained in the room where the three is staying, the two are telling Zenitsu what happened after.

Inosuke is still screaming for Zenitsu to fight him, Nezuko seemed content hugging Zenitsu side ways like a koala, but what makes Shinobu smiles is that Tanjirou is holding Zenitsu’s hands or any part of the golden boy’s body.

Rengoku is sometimes inserting things that are left out in the story while Shinobu is writing a reply to Ubuyashiki-sama. She also wrote a letter to the previous thunder-hashira as per request of Zenitsu.

When the two excited the room Rengoku asks Shinobu about the letter to Ubuyahsiki-sama “He’s interested towards the capabilities of Zenitsu-kun, he’s also Jigoro-san’s tsukugo. You’ve wrote a letter yourself Rengoku-san”

“I did, he was able to hold a decent battle with an upper moon-”

But their conversation was halted when Zenitsu exited the room, his hands still being held by Tanjirou who’s fussing him to sit down.

“Um, excuse me, can I still have some dango? I’m still hungry.”

“I’ll get it! Don't force yourself, you’re still healing!” Tanjirou says as he hurriedly ran towards the kitchen.

But instead of going alone, Tanjirou is carrying a blushing Zenitsu “Crazy forehead I can walk! Put me down!” And Inosuke and Nezuko chasing the two down. “Fight me!” “Hmph!”

Rengoku laughed loudly “Let’s talk about this tomorrow Shinobu-san”

——

Six weeks after the battle with the upper moon, Inosuke, and Tanjiro where already given solo missions, while he was told that he’ll stay for another week. He’s not against it because he can still feel the fatigue from training with Sinbad, but that doesn’t he didn’t miss his friends.

Good thing his family is with him. He did got scolded both by his to-san and ka-san.

“What where you thinking Zenitsu? You could’ve died.” His to-san who’s usually calm is now very upset.

“I’m sorry.” Zenitsu answered with his face looking at the hands on his lap, tears started forming is his eyes.

“Look at me.”

And Zenitsu looked at his to-san, eyes still filled with so much love “I’m not angry at you, I’m also not disappointed with you.”

“You’re not?”

“I’m not, I’m frustrated with our situation. I can’t help you.”

“But you’re helping me. I just wish I can hug you.”

Then his to-san and ka-san cried “Me too Zenitsu, me too.”

On the next day he was surprised to see new face in his room, it was Urahara-san.

Kisuke is a tall, lean man with light skin and gray eyes. His hair is messy and light-blond, with strands framing the sides of the face and hanging between his eyes, and he has chin stubble. He wears a dark green Shihakushō without an undershirt. Over this, he wears a black haori, which sports a white diamond pattern along its bottom half, reminiscent of an inverted captain's haori. Urahara carries a fan, which he occasionally uses to hide his face. He usually wears traditional wooden sandals, and a striped dark green and white bucket hat.

“Hi Zen-kun! Wow! You really looked like your father now that your hair color changed.” The man said, fan hiding his mouth but he knows he’s smiling at him. “How are you?”

“I’m fine, Uruhara-san, I haven’t seen you in a while!” Zenitsu answers as he stands up, getting excited knowing that this man has trained his to-san before.

“Woah Zen-kun! You remembered me?”

“Of course I do! Though I called you by a different name by that time.”

“I’ve heard about that! The famous Zen-nicknames! What is mine?” Urihara asked with so much excitement in his voice.

“I called you hat.” Zenitsu answered “Sorry.”

“You called me hat? That’s it? Just hat?”

“Because you weren’t there all the time. So I don’t know you that much about you for me to give you a cool one.” Zenitsu pouted.

“Well now we have time to bond you can give me a better nick name!” Urahara-san said with so much excitement.

“You don’t want me to call you by your name?” Zenitsu asked bewildered by the mans antics.

“Eh, but I like Zen-nicknames! I remember when you used to call me ‘rara-san’ when you where just a baby.

Zenitsu then looked at the man “I don’t remember that.”

“I know, that’s why I’m actually here. I have many things to discuss to you that your parents forgot to discuss. Not that it’s their fault, there are so many things to tell you that they’ve probably forget to tell you some bits.” Then Urahara-san folded his hand fan and becomes serious.

“So I’ve volunteered myself to be the one to tell you this informations and the other datas that we’ve gathered. So? Let’s start?”

Zenitsu then nodded

“You’ve lost your memories when you’ve entered this world, it’s because of the veil Aizen have put, the ‘why’ is still not yet clear, we’ve have some hint as to what he’s experimenting in this world but we need further datas to have a solid conclusion”

“Aizen is experimenting in this world?” Zenitsu asked

“Yes, but right now let me worry about those, what we are going to tackle are the demons.”

“What about them?”

“You see Zanpakuto’s literally means soul-cutter sword. So Zanpakuto can never harm living beings.”

Zenitsu then raised his hand to stop Uruhara-san “But I was able to fight the demons with it, I even fought Akaza.”

“That’s what I’m going to discuss with you. After your fight, I’ve gathered all if the information that I can get in this world, I’ve replayed all of your battle numerous times to see everything, Kenpachi-taichou volunteered to follow and observe Akaza. I’ve teamed up with Kurotsuchi-taichou to fully observe this world and the demons that are roaming in here and we’ve found some answer. Tell me Zen-kun do you know how a person can be transformed as a demon?”

“By demon’s blood.” Zenitsu immediately answers

“And do you know which blood?”

“Muzan’s blood?”

“And do you know how Muzan became a demon?”

“I- I don’t know.” Zenitsu answered but he has a dreading feeling about it.

“You see, thousands of years ago Aizen visited this world posed as doctor, and he experimented with one man. That man’s name? Kibutsuki Muzan.”

“What?!”

“We’re starting to investigate the reasonings of Aizen, an interrogation will be done on the third night. We’re on the last stage of creating a gigai so that we can materialize in this world. We are also putting as many patrols so that we can to gather more information. But for now I want you to listen to me carefully.” Urahara-san then inhaled and exhaled then continues.

“The reason you where able to fight with the demons is because the demons contained an essence of a hollow.”

Zenitsu again raised his hand “Then how can the Nichirin Blade kill a demon?”

“What the Nichirin Blade is killing is the other part of the hollow, the human side of it. Wait, I’ll try to find the right words to explain this properly.” Uruhara-san then closed his eyes the continued

“When Aizen has given Muzan a hollow’s essence his body becomes strong but this world fought back and has cursed it because it’s not natural, that’s why they can’t walk in the sun. It’s like the very soul of this world knows that what Aizen is creating is diabolical and has created a defense mechanism for it. Do you understand?”

“I, uhm,somewhat understand?” Zenitsu scratched his head “So what you’re saying is that the demons are composed of two things? A hollow and the curse?”

“Yes! But also no, the demons are composed of three things. The hollow created by Aizen, the curse created by this world and the human soul. Here let me give you an example for this to be easy. Remember when you fought with Akaza? Remember how he almost stopped the assaultafter he regenerated after your first attack?”

Zenitsu nodded

“That’s because some memories when he was human has returned to him. Kenpachi-taichou has observed that and Akaza has shown a great anger towards Muzan. So I’ve investigated it, when you cut Akaza with your zanpakuto, you’ve killed the hollow in it causing his memories to come back. He’s still a demon yes, but you’ve cut the unnatural part of it.”

“Oh.” Zenitsu says thinking of many things.

“Using a Zanpakuto and a Nichirin Blade are effective ways of killing a demon, but with a Zanpakuto you’re killing the unnatural part of it. You’re making them almost human again. Addition to that I’ve observed three demons that was able to break from Aizen’s hollow, but my information is still not complete regarding that.”

Uruhara then observed the miserable look of Zenitsu “Zen-kun? What’s wrong?”

Zenitsu then faced him, with big fat tears running down the kids face “Does that mean when I kill them I’m making it harder for them? Since I’m giving them back their memories?”

Uruhara’s face softens with the question, his hands was on it’s way to ruffle Zenitsu’s hair when he remembers that his hands will just pass thru so he just puts it on his lap, he then sighed “I’ve observed another thing but it’s still not written as Kurotsuchi-taichou doesn’t believe in it. Most of the demons have tragic backgrounds, they face nothing but the cruelty of this world and has answered it with violence and when Muzan found them he’ve given him false salvation and their choice was taken away from them when they become demons. What you’re giving them is a choice, just like what you’ve given to Akaza.”

Zenitsu wiped his tears “I’m sorry, I’m always crying.”

“Dont be, your tears are proof of how strong you are.”

“How? It just shows how pathetic I really am.”

“Because despite everything else that have happened to you, you still see this world as a beautiful place, because despite having fears you still stand up and fight for your loved ones. Because sometimes, being strong means not holding it back the tears but letting them fall.”

“I still dont understand.”

“That’s okay Zen-kun, you’re still very young. Oh! Before I forgot, we’ve actually considered for you to get a Nichirin Blade.”

“Why? Won’t Sinbad get jealous?”

“I don’t think he will, just get one, for added protection not that you needed it, but the real reason is that when we’ve researched about it we’ve found out that the colors of the blade depends on the user, and we just want to see what your’s will be.”

Zenitsu gives Urahara-san a deadpan face “Fine.”

“Also! I’ve got another one, it’s about your leader.”

“Ubuyashiki-sama?”

“Yes him, you see, the curse that is flowing in his body? You can actually cure it.”

“Really! How?”

“Stab him.”

——

When Zenitsu was given a clearance to leave the butterfly mansion, Rengoku-san has invited him and his friends to his home, which they all gladly accept.

On the way there, both Inosuke and Zenitsu felt Tanjirou’s excitement.

“What’s gotten into you Gonpachiro! You’re shining and it’s starting to hurt my eyes!” Inosuke screams at the both of them.

“Well, Rengoku-san has told me that there maybe books about Hinokami Kagura in their library.” Tanjirou replied with his ever blinding smile.

“Maybe! It’s only a maybe and you’re smiling like a fool!” Zenitsu screamed at his friend while shaking his shoulders. Tanjirou only laughs.

“What’s a library?” Inosuke asked the both of them. “Can I eat it? Can I fight it?” Then the masked man ran faster towards the home of Rengoku-san “Fight me library! Fight me!”

“Inosuke no!” The two of them scream running towards the direction the man-boar ran. Zenitsu didn’t notice Rukia’s smile at the background.

“Come on minions! Aniki is waiting for us!” Inosuke screams at them making the two run faster.

Zenitsu felt nothing but emptiness the moment the three of the steps on the Rengoku household, it’s like entering an abandoned temple.

“Tanjirou? Are you sure where on the right place?” Zenitsu asked his friend.

“Yes, I followed Rengoku-san’s crow.”

“Something’s wrong with the place.” Inosuke added as he get his sword.

Then a kid who looked like Rengoku-san greeted them, it was Rengoku-san’s younger brother. 

“Ni-san has told me you’ll come, please follow me, Ni-san is still on the Hashira’s meeting. My name is Rengoku Senjuro”

Then the three of them introduced themselves.

“Ni-san told me all about you!” The young boy then smiled politely at them. “Please follow me.” Senjuro told them while gesturing for them to follow him.

“Who’s there?” A gruff voice was then suddenly heard on their left, then they saw Senjuro became stiff.

“Ni-san’s friends are here.” Senjuro answers

They looked at the direction where the voice was heard and they saw an old version of Rengoku-san, but the man smelled like alcohol and sadness. They try to introduce themselves but was cut-off.

“ So you’re the ones that are with my son on his blasted mission?” 

“Yes sir.” Tanjirou answers politely.

“Well, let’s see how long you last. You should get out while you still can.” Then the man looked at Zenitsu and his haori “A thunder breather? It was a long time ago since we have a thunder breather in the ranks. How’s your Jigoro? Still alive?”

Zenitsu wants to scream at the man but he still needs to show some respect, he didn’t know what the deal of this man is but he’s still the father of Rengoku-san. “Ji-chan is still alive and still kicking, he’s still teaching at his dojo.”

“You’re his grandson?”

“Adopted, sir.”

“Thunder breather usually ends up having fuck-up legs just like your grandfather. Let’s see how long you last.” Then the man left them with Senjuro apologizing for his father’s antics.

Zenitsu was about to shout at the man when he felt Tanjirou’s hands on his arms, still looking at the direction the senior Rengoku went he “Okay, fine, but the next time he insults ji-chan I’ll punch him.”

But when Tanjiro remains silent and is still holding his arms he looked at his friend. Tanjirou had a face he’ve never seen before “Tanjirou? What’s the problem?”

“Promise me.”

What is Tanjirou talking about? “What? Promise what?” He asked.

“Promise me you won’t overdo it. Promise me you’ll still walk after this.” Tanjrou says looking at him wildly.

“I- I promise.” He says not knowing what’s happening to his friend. After he said those words Tanjirou follows Senjuro.

Zenitsu sees Inosuke waiting for him “Do you know what was that about?” He asked the masked man, but Inosuke didn’t answer him, rather he was then carried by the said man.

“Inosuke! Put me down! I can walk!” But he was ignored.

They where told to wait inside a room and they where given snacks while they wait for Rengoku-san. Minutes have passed when Zenitsu heard a familiar heartbeat. He was about to greet Rengoku-san when all of them heard something.

They hear some commotion outside the room, it was Rengoku-san and his father having an argument. The argument pictures Shinjuro as an abusive father, when he was about to standup and join the argument outside the room he heard his to-san calls him.

“He fears for the safety of his son.” And when he looked at his to-san without looking suspicious with his friends his to-san added “Just like how I feel about you, but sometimes we express it the other way. Something happened to him, I don’t know what. Try to talk to him with kindness rather than anger. Okay Zenitsu?”

He nodded then he walk as to where the two Rengoku is. He heard Tanjirou stopping him but he continued walking, and when Tanjirou saw that there’s no stopping him he urged Inosuke to come and follow Zenitsu.

Shinjuro and Kyojuro stopped their shouting when they saw the three looking at them. Then they notice Senjuro hiding behind Zenitsu.

Zenitsu uses the momentum then started speaking quotes he heard from Rojin-san

“There was once a wise turtle named Oogway who said: Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a [mystery](https://lifechrome.com/anonymous-quotes/), and today is a gift, that’s why they call it the present.”

And when Zenitsu saw that his audience is still not speaking, he said another

“Oogway also said: Use your skills for good young warrior. Find the one thing you were denied so long ago – compassion.”

He felt Senjuro tugging his sleeves, but everyone is still not speaking so he continues,

“He had also given an advice to his friend named Shifu who has a student that he thinks cannot be a great warrior, the advice is: Look at this tree. I cannot make it blossom when it suits me, nor make it bear fruit before its time. No matter what you do that seed it will grow to be a peach tree. You may wish for an apple or an orange, but you will get a peach.”

“That’s a shitty advice. What did Shifu say?” Shinjuro asks, now crossing his arms and looking at Zenitsu.

The audience was surprised and so was Zenitsu, but he used the opportunity to answer “Shifu said: But there are things we can control! (He then slams a fist into the tree, making several peaches fall around them) I can control where the fruit will fall! (He then catches a peach, cuts it in half, takes the pit and slams it into the ground) And I can control where to plant the seed! That is no illusion, Master!”

“Then?” Kyojuro asks, Zenitsu now have the whole attention of every person present in the room.

So he continues to narrate the story “Oogway: Ah, yes. But no matter what you do, that seed will grow to be a peach tree. You may wish for an apple or an orange, but you will get a peach.

Shifu: But a peach cannot defeat Tai Lung!

Oogway: Maybe it can - if you are willing to guide it, to nurture it, to believe in it.”

“Why would they need to defeat this Tai Lung?” Tanjirou asks

“Fight?!” Inosuke screams.

“How about I tell you the story of Po?” Zenitsu asks everyone.

And that night Zenitsu told them about the story of a noddle maker turned into the dragon warrior. He have to say thanks to Sinbad after this.

The tension was less than before when he started narrating the story. Senjuro was amazed, Inosuke is screaming about defeating the dragon warrior, Tanjirou is still looking at him wide eyes, and the two fire hashira is silent.

“Why did you tell us about that story? Not that I’m saying the it’s bad. But what is the reason?” Shinjuro asks

“Because I think you’re becoming like master Shifu. You can’t see properly anymore because of the sadness in your heart, you can’t see the blessings that you have. You still have your sons besides you. You can still hug them anytime you want. Not many had those.” Zenitsu answers bearing his heart to the former fire hashira.

“Kyojuro-san is one of the bravest person I’ve ever met, he fought for us even if he knows he’s going to die, if he’s like that it means that the one who raised him is also like that. A Selfless and loving person. I don’t know what happened to you. But I’m sure you’re not like this before.”

“You don’t know anything about me!” Shinjuro screams at him “You don’t know anything about loss!”

Rengoku-san is stopping his father from strangling Zenitsu.

“You’re right I don’t.” Zenitsu says

“Then who give you the right to lecture me?!”

“I don’t know anything about loss because I was an orphan, I never felt my mother’s hug nor heard my father’s advice about life when I was growing up.” he answers calmly, and it’s the truth, because even if he can hear them now, Zenitsu still grows up alone.

Zenitsu heard his ka-san cry at his statement.

Zenitsu then stands up and bows “You still have them now, they’re still alive. Treasure it because not everyone can.” He then left the room.

He ran as fast as he can, he gather his things and left the house. He stopped when he was near a plum tree, he sits as he cried his heart out.

“I’m so sorry Zenitsu.” His ka-san says crying by his side.

“I’m sorry too ka-san.” He answers.

“I love you so much Zenitsu.”

“I love you too.”

The mother and son seat side by side under the plum tree, he then heard the footsteps approaching him, it was his friends. Tanjirou immediately hugs him and cry too “I’m your family, we’re your family Zenitsu, you’ll never be alone.”

Inosuke also hugged him “No worries Bonkitsu, Gonpachiro and I will be your family. I’ll be your father!”

“That’s not how that works!” He immediately answers.

But the three of them plus Nezuko on her box ended up laughing all night long under the plum tree. Then they where given a group mission the very next day.

And when they return in the butterfly mansion the next morning, they where surprised to see Rengoku-san together with his brother there.

“My father want’s you to have this.” Rengoku-san handed Tanjiro a book “That’s everything that we can get regarding the breathing styles. I hope that helps.”

“It will, thank you so much!” Tanjirou answers.

“He also want’s you to have this.” Zenitsu was then handed a brand new Nichirin sword “Father heard that you’re looking for another sword, this was supposed to be mine but it seems that I’m not destined to be a slayer.” Senjuro says with a smile

“But-“ Zenitsu tried to counter

“No but’s Zenitsu-san, the story about Po actually inspires me. I don't need to be a slayer to help. I’ll create my own path that I will walk.” Senjuro says this time the shy smile widens. “Thank you Zenitsu-san for opening the eyes of my father.”

“Also, thank you Tanjirou and Inosuke for punching my father, that worked because the next thing is he’s hugging us both!” Rengoku-san exclaimed at them with his everlasting smile.

Then both brothers says their goodbye with Rengoku promising to train them next time.

——

Four months have passed since they’ve battle with Akaza, they where given missions either solo or group. They train harder and get more missions. But the three of them always stays together every time they can. Inosuke has now more pig assaults than ever, Tanjirou is becoming stronger and stronger and he’s now learning kido.

Though his new Nichirin sword that he has is still untouched but is always with him, he’s scared about the color will appear in it.

Then one day after doing a solo mission, he returned to the butterfly mansion with Tanjirou shouting at someone who calls himself the god of festivities.

Zenitsu thinks of what would happen if he declared that he’s a shinigami.

——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rojin - means old-man as per google translate, Zenitsu calls Old-man Zangetsu - Rojin in short
> 
> Rukia’s Zanpakuto manifestation descrition: (https://bleach.fandom.com/wiki/Sode_no_Shirayuki_(Zanpakutō_spirit)  
> Ichigo’s Zanpakuto manifestation description: (https://bleachmedia.fandom.com/wiki/Zangetsu) & (https://bleachmedia.fandom.com/wiki/Zangetsu)  
> Uruhara’s description - (https://bleach.fandom.com/wiki/Kisuke_Urahara)
> 
> 7 Djinn of Sinbad  
> Baal - lightning  
> Focalor - Wind  
> Zepar - Sound  
> Velafor - Ice  
> Furfur - Ecstasy and Rending Darkness  
> Vepar - still unknown  
> Crocell - still unknown
> 
> I based Zenitsu’s zanpakuto character to Sinbad – Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
> 
> Jiyū ni yare, Sinbad - Be Free, Sinbad (translation from google)
> 
> Zenitsu’s zanpakuto Shikai form still looks like his normal sword with minor changes:
> 
> The handle is still the same with white braid and yellow rayskin, the buttcap has now symbols that looks like the guard of both his ka-san and to-san zanpakuto combined, his own guard which previously has four round size has now seven sides with different symbols, the blade still looks the same but if you look closely you’ll see that the thunder was replaced by a yellow dragon. 
> 
> I’ve used Kung Fu Panda and Master Oogway’s quotes. One of my favorite character. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to tell me of my mistakes, I really do want to improve.


	5. Dance on the moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not good at writing. English is not my native language so I’m apologizing in advance for the wrong grammar and spellings that you may see.
> 
> I’m also apologizing if this fan-fiction will not stick to canon, and most of the characters might be OC. 
> 
> This fic will be a crossover with Bleach, but you don’t need to familiarize yourself with the said anime.
> 
> Heavily Inspired by The Zanpaktu of Rukia and it’s similarity to the sword of Zenitsu and the combined similarity of Ichigo’s and Rukia’s look to Zenitsu’s, and the beautiful fic A Good Hearing (But A Better Sight) by Astre_Red.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to tell me of my mistakes, I really do want to improve.

——

Everything is stupid, his make-up is stupid, the kimono that they made him wear is stupid, Uzui-san is stupid and he doesn’t care if the guy is a pillar, he’s stupid and it’s unfair that this stupid man has three wives.

When they where presented to Uzui the stupid pillar just laughed at them and to make it worse his father and Renji-san is openly laughing at his looks, his ka-san is angrily screaming at all of them, even Byakuya-oji-san is amused and he’s not even hiding it.

The thing is, Zenitsu knows how to dress like a woman, he used to do it when he was working to save some money, because woman playing the shamisen is more popular than man. His whole group will not cut their hair to make sure that they have a natural looking hair.

He only started to cut it when he was adopted by ji-chan. But lately his ka-san requested for him not cut it “That’s why it’s ragged looking! At least use a mirror Zenitsu!” His ka-san screamed when she saw the horrid process on how cut his hair, and now his hair is the same length as Inosuke’s.

He asked the woman who dressed them if he can redo his looks by himself, which surprises everyone but the hosts lets him. He felt the eyes of his companions following him when he went to a room for privacy. 

“Tie you hair at the back with this tie.” His ka-san said while pointing at the red hair tie.

“Dont put too much color on your lips.” Byakuta-oji-san is also helping.

Renji-san and his to-san stays in the background because when they tried to share their opinions ka-san just slaps their heads. And when he was finished his family claps at him

“Looking good Zentisu! Or should we call you Zenko?” His to-san teased him.

He went outside to show his friends and the stupid pillar, but he was surprised by the silence he received when he showed them his looks. Minutes have passed then a collective gasps can be heard.

“Damn kid! You look like a lady! You’re not that bad, this god of festivities approves.” Uzui shouted his approval at him. “You regularly dress up as a woman?”

“No! Not everyone has food ready at the table when they grow up! I worked my ass off to be able to eat at least twice a day!”

Zenitsu then noticed Tanjirou holding his hand “What’s your problem Tanjirou?”

“Zenitsu! I promise to provide for you when we grow up!” Tanjirou looks at him with stars at his eyes.

“Not until you show me your worth Gompachiro! I will not hand you my daughter that easy!” Inosuke the shouted.

“What the fuck! Inosuke that’s not how it works!” He shouted at Inosuke then looked back at Tanjirou “Tanjirou! You stupid forehead! I’m a man.”

“Ha! You’ve got confessions and you’re only out for only a minute! I can sell you faster!” Uzui exclaims laughing at what’s happening.

Zenitsu was sold last because his looks and his talents at playing the shamisen and koto got the people bidding.

His parents was laughing at the whole ordeal “Our daughter is so popular!”

While Byakuya-oji-san was declaring war against everyone who’s bidding. “How dare they treatthe Kuchiki heir like a common whore!”

“Taicho! Byakuya! It’s part of their mission! Stop summoning Senbonzakura you can’t harm them! We still can't materialize.” Renji-san tries to calm his husband.

——

Zenitsu was not even in the house for at least a day and he’s already being summoned at the stage to perform. He’s gotten very popular that he’s always requested to play his shamisen, good thing he’s on the stage playing his instruments, he doesn’t want to think about what would happen if he’s requested to entertain the customers.

Both his oji-san and his ka-san have returned to Seireitei, they told him that the gigai that Urahara-san is creating is on it’s final stage and needed to get tested, they also have their responsibilities in their divisions. So his to-san have stayed and also big, one-eyed and green is also there roaming the streets to be Zenitsu’s eyes and ears.

As per to-san some madame have died in the house where he is and everyone doesn’t want to talk, but there is some suspicious aura in the house, even Zenitsu can hear and feel it. Then he heard someone crying in some room so he went investigate.

There was a demon on his back he felt it on her voice even before to-san can even warn him. This Warabi-hime is a demon, and he’s sure it’s an upper moon. “Zenitsu, There’s something different with this one, be careful.” 

But then the said demon hurt the girl and his hands moved before he calculate, “get your hands off of her.”

“Zenitsu watch out!” He heard his to-san warned him before something hit him behind his head then he blacked out.

——

Zenitsu felt the heaviness of his eyes and then he was falling, then there where arms who caught him and when he opens his eyes he saw his father, his to-san is grinning at him while hugging him. “Careful Zenitsu, that could’ve been a nasty fall.”

“To-san?” He felt his to-san’s arms tightened around him “You’re hugging me. Am I dead?” Zenitsu didn’t even notice he’s crying until his to-san wiped it.

“No, Uruhara-san’s gigai finally works, but only for a limited time, I only have 10 more seconds until this gigai vanishes.” His to-san explained.

For the first time Zenitsu can now finally hugged his father, smell him and imprint the feeling on his mind. “Where’s ka-san?”

“I have to kill the demon guarding this place but I’m here Zenitsu. I’m always here” He then felt another set of arms hugging him from behind. They hugged until Zenitsu feel his parent’s body vanishing. “Soon son, we can hug for as long as we want. For now there’s a battle going on.”

He wiped his tears as he stands up, looking at his parents then his surrounding “What happened here?! Wait are those real humans?!” Pointing at the human patterned-fabric.

“Yes. The demon is using this fabric demon to consume her victim and as of now the demon is actually fighting with your friend, Tanjirou, she didn’t die when her head was cut-off. And the reason why Ichigo felt that there’s something different is that she has another demon inside her. A male demon probably her brother.” Rukia informs Zenitsu.

“I need to save this people first, the demon’s probably getting her powers via eating them.” Zenitsu said

As he was cutting the fabric Inosuke come crashing down the cave “Bonkitsu! Your Aniki is here to save you!”

“Inosuke, I, uh, I don’t need saving but thanks, help me free this people.” Zenitsu pointed at the fabric.

They freed the two wives of Uzui who helped them guide the civilians to safety, then Uzui crashes down at them

“I didn’t crash down Zenko! I flew down flamboyantly!”

“My name is not Zenko!”

“Enough of that, we have demon to kill.”

——

He blocked the attack of the female demon whose going to attack both Uzui and Tanjirou, his strike causes the demon to flew to the roof. He heard Inosuke telling the group that they will handle the female demon.

He tried to tell the demon to apologize to the girl she’ve hurt, but demon’s answer is full of hate. So he tried using one of the wise idioms of Rojin-san “Don’t do unto others what you don’t want others to do unto you.”

And again the demon’s answer is still full of hate. He then remembers Uruhara-san’s information that demons are people that have received the harshness of life.

The demon attacked them with the fabric and attcaked them, Zenitsu was able to block some but he’s still got some slashes.

Then he heard a familiar voice “What’s this, another fight that I can’t join. Tell Uruhara to hurry up with the gigai”, it was Kenpachi-san “Listen here brat, I don’t know why you’re wearing a kimono, but you better kick those nasty-looking demons for me.”

“I will.” He whispers.

The demons are fast and has long ranged of attacks, he can only block and dodged it, there’s also the blood blades that’s full of poison. Uzui-san’s wife tried to help but was almost caught if it weren’t for Tanjirou, and now the fight is on the roof.

Then Inosuke is screaming about cutting the head off at the same time. In which he answers that they don’t need to do it at the same time, they just need to cut the both off and not let it regenerate. They just need to aim for the head.

But the male demon is stronger and they need to change plans, first the female, then the male.

Uzui-san has been heavily poisoned and needed to get medical attention soon, they need to finish this fight rapidly.

Zenitsu can feel the reaitsu coming from everyone that is guarding him tonight. He can feel the tension in the air. How he wish they can materialize and pulverize this demons.

Inosuke was able to cut the female demon’s head off, then for a moment he thought victory is near but Inosuke was stabbed in the chest. Zenitsu then looked to where Uzui is whose supposed to be fighting with the said male demon, then both him and Tanjirou sees Uzui-san’s broken body.

“Boy! Look at your surroundings!” “Zenitsu watch out!” His guardians shouted at him

He was able to block the attack meant for Tanjirou, but the roof collapsed. And he was pinned by the roof, he can feel his legs aching and ready to give out. But the demon is near Tanjirou mocking his friend.

He then heard his to-san’s scream, his mother’s cry, Kenpachi-san’s rough voice also screaming at him, and Nel’s hiccup. He needs to stand-up, so he pushed the debris and that’s pinning him down.

He also sees Tanjirou standing up and not giving up, and of course the famous Kamado forehead. Tanjirou is almost cutting the head of the male demon, so Zenitsu attacked the female one.

Zenitsu heard the heartbeat of both Inosuke and Uzui-san, they’re fighting too despite their injuries, but Zenitsu heard the poison flowing in their veins.

He sees Uzui-san’s attack getting slower until his body is not moving, he sees Inosuke’s hands losing its grip on his sword as he falls down off the roof, and he sees Tanjirou being pierced by the male’s weapon in the face.

He needed to do this, he must save his friends. So he positioned his body at the back of the female demon, aligning his attack to both demon, “Jiyū ni yare, Sinbad”

The female demon puts her focus on him “What the fuck is that!” Pointing at his zanpakuto.

He didn’t give the female a moment to properly face him “Sobi Baal, [Bararaq Inqerad-Saiqa](https://magi.fandom.com/wiki/Bararaq_Inqerad-Saiqa)"

Then the whole place was engulfed by the a blinding light and the sound lightning.

——

Zenitsu losses his consciousness again but instead of waking up in the peach farm, he wakes up in the arms of the self proclaimed god of festivities.

“I’m definitely in hell since I’m looking at your face.”

He the felt Uzui-san shaking him despite holding him “What did you say you damn brat! I may loose my hand but I can still punch you!”

“Uzui-san please don’t shake him too much! He’s still injured.” Tanjirou tried to stop the ex-hashira “You can give him to me.”

“And I’m not?! We are all injured and this damn brat is insulting my flamboyancy.”

Zenitsu then felt many hands holding his body and when looked it was Uzui-san’s wives. “Thank you for saving us.”

“I didn’t. We all defeated them.”

He heard the ex-hashira scoffs at his remarks then he was then given to the arms of Tanjirou. Uzui-san and his wives are now talking and fussing towards each other.

“You saved us really!” Tanjirou says to him with an easy smile, then when he looked down, he saw that Tanjirou was being carried by Nezuko-chan “What the fuck is this position Tanjirou!”

“I can’t stand up, so Nezuko is carrying me, you can’t stand up so I’m carrying you.”

He was about to argue when he heard the demon’s shouting in the other direction, but the voice isn’t the same as before, it sounded more human.

“Uh, Nezuko-chan?”

“Hmph?”

“Can we go there?”

“Hmph! Hmph!”

“Where are we going?” Tanjirou asks as Nezuko-chan speed up in the direction that he has given.

“Saying goodbye.”

When they arrived at their destination Zenitsu saw two demon heads looking at each other, both are apologizing. They both crumble turning into ash as they say their last goodbyes, Then they saw him, they smiled at him and says “Thank you, for making us remember.” Then they completely disappear.

“What was that?” Tanjirou asks him, hands tightening.

“I think they became human again.”

He can hear his Tanjirou’s thoughts of confusion but his friend didn’t ask him any more questions which he’s thankful for.

When they return, they usher Nezuko to return to her box, Inosuke is screaming for food, Uzui and his wives are still hugging, then they saw another man. It was the snake pillar lecturing Uzui about things they don’t want to hear.

Then the man’s attention turns to them. “So you’re the one that Oyakata-sama is talking about. I thought you’re supposed to be a man?”

“I am a man!” Zenitsu angrily answers the snake pillar, then as always Zenitsu fainted.

“Zenitsu no!”

“Bonikitsu!”

“Not again!”

“Zhen-Zhen!”

“Tell your boy to stop doing that!”

——

“What is with you and fainting?” Sinbad says with an amuse looked on his face “You look beautiful today."

“I don’t know!” Zenitsu answered angrily “And I’m not a girl!”

“Say that to the Snake pillar not me.”

“How can I! I fainted!Again!” Zenitsu shouted as he stomp his feet. “I thought we trained so that my stamina can lasts longer.”

“It did last longer than before, but your human body can’t handle using too much reiatsu. Even your father don’t use his reaitsu when he’s on his body, the only reason why you can is because of your grandmother’s blood.” Sinbad explained while gesturing for Zenitsu to follow him.

“But I only used my reaitsu on the last moments of the fight.”

“You’re using your reaitsu the whole time you’re fighting, you just didn’t notice. How do you think you where able to block the attacks of the two demons while protecting the three of them?” Sinbad questions him as they entered the mock Kurosaki Clinic in Sinbad’s world

“I was not.” Zenitsu looked at Sinbad

“You where.” Sinbad then gestures Zenitsu to looked at the box they called TV.

“Are we going to watch another movie?”

“After this” Then Sinbad turns the contraption on

~

_Zenitsu recognized his own body being carried by a kakushi, his friends right behind him also being carried, then he saw the two pillars behind all of them talking._

_“What do you mean he blocked it?” The snake pillar asks Uzui._

_“Don’t get me wrong the three of them shows great power while fighting the upper moon. But Zenitsu, he blocked most of the attacks when we where fighting on the roof. He’s fast that if you’re not observing then you will not notice, but he’s definitely all over the place. Protecting the three of us from the slashes.” Uzui answers while he was being guided by his wives._

_“Hmmm. According to the report that we received he’s one of the tsukugo of the previous thunder pillar. Kuwajima-san was asked to report in the headquarters for a meeting with all of us by Oyakata-sama.”_

_“They’re going to make the kid a pillar?”_

_“I’ll tell you after the meeting.”_

_“What do you mean you’ll tell me?! I’m going to attend the meeting!” Uzui shouted_

_“I thought you’re retiring?” Then the snake pillar run away from the screaming god of festivities._

_~_

Zenitsu then looked at Sinbad who’s already looking at him “What was that!”

“You just saw. I told you, you’re all over the place.”

“But how?! I don’t remember!”

“You’re using your reaitsu to cover the battle ground, that’s why even if your consciousness is in one place, you're using your spiritual energy to be all over the place to protect your peers. That’s why your spiritual energy is always drained causing you too faint. Because like I said, human bodies are not accustomed to extreme usage of reaitsu.”

“Oh.”

“Well now that you’re here. Want to watch Kung Fu Panda 2?”

“There’s part 2?!”

——

Shinobu might be smiling, but everyone can feel the wrath coming from her. Uzui is already sleeping in a separate room with his wives, while Inosuke, Tanjirou and Zenitsu, plus Nezuko and her box are staying in another. 

Zenitsu is on the bed still unconscious, the two who doesn’t want to sleep until they heard the news about their friends are sitting on each side of the bed, and Nezuko who’s shrunk is at the top of the bed playing with Zenitsu’s hair.

“Oh my, why do I always see you in this kind of situation?” Shinobu asks with her usual smile on her face.

“Monikitsu likes fainting after every fight.” Inosuke says, masks still on while holding the sleeves of the kimono of Zenitsu.

“We don’t know why, first he was okay, though his legs are aching from running around and blocking every attack of the demon, but after we won we where still talking, then his usual smell weakened until it’s gone then he fainted.” Tanjirou explained, hands on the other sleeves of Zenitsu’s kimono.

“Well, except for the usual minor slashes and bruises he’s physically okay, maybe it’s part of his breathing, Thunder breathing is not a common knowledge unlike all the other style. We’ll ask for the former thunder pillar since we’re excepting Jigoro-sama to arrive here tomorrow evening.”

“That’s his grandfather?” Tanjirou asks remembering some of Zenitsu’s stories.

Shinobu nodded her answer and asks “What does Zenitsu smells like?”

“He smells like peach and thunderstorm.” Tanjirou answers with an easy smile.

“May I know why you’re not in your bed and why is Zenitsu wearing a kimono?”

Tanjirou laughed playfully “ano, he’s good looking in a kimono.” Then Tanjirou scratch his head “please don’t tell Zenitsu when he wakes up.”

Then Inosuke slaps Tanjioru’s hands who’s holding Zenitsu “Prove your worth first Gonpachiro! I won’t let you take away my daughter just like that”

“I don’t need to prove anything to you, Zenitsu is not you daughter! I will prove myself to him!”

“Hmph! Hmph! Hmph!”

Shinobu left the room with a genuine smile, while the three is still bickering.

——

Zenitsu wakes up with his gramps besides him “Ji-chan?”, gramps handed him a glass of water as he sits up. 

“Finally awake. Zenitsu. I heard many good things about you thru other pillars!” Gramps has said with full smile on his face “I’m so proud of you.”

Zenitsu blushes at his gramps words, “thank you, ji-chan.” then he notices his ka-san also besides his bed.

“And not only that! You have a beautiful mother!” Gramps added now with a full grin on his face.

Zenitsu spits the water he was drinking “Ji-chan?!”

But it was ka-san who answered him. “I used the temporary gigai Uruhara-san has created to talk to Jigoro-san, I want him to know and understand since he’s a big part of you. I have also given him a device that he can put in his ear so he can hear us.”

“I would like to apologize when I hit you earlier Rukia.”

“You’ve hit her!?” Zenitsu quickly asks his gramps.

“Well, she just appeared in front of me! What do you think I would do?!”

“It’s okay Jigoro-san, I understand.” Rukia laughs politely “I would leave for a while Zenitsu, we’re still experimenting for the gigai to have a longer use. Ichigo will go here after a few. I love you Zenitsu.” Then even though gramps can’t see her mother bowed at him and says “Thank you again, Jigoro-san , I’ll be leaving his care at you for the mean time.”

“You don’t need to say that, I have loved your boy like my own too.”

“Thank you so much! Zenitsu, I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Rukia says as she blows butterfly kisses towards Zenitsu, then disappeared.

“So, you’re part shinigami aye?” Jigoro is now looking at him with mirth in his eyes. “Is that the reason I’m still alive?”

“What? Ji-chan no! That’s not how it works!” Zenitsu pouted as his gramps laughed heartedly at him

“I know! They told me everything. I’m just happy for you my boy.” Jigoro laughs as he ruffles Zenitsu’s hair.

“I’m sure death is scared looking at your face that’s why you’re still alive.” Zenitsu joked at Jigoro earning him a cane in the head. But they both laughed after.

“What are doing here Ji-chan?”

“Well, one I want to see you because even though I’m your master and you’re my tsuguko, you’re still my grandson and I want to know what’s happening to you, two your mother just randomly appeared as I was pouring tea telling me a wild story about Shinigami’s and lost souls and knowing that at least having one person who understands your situation will help, and lastly Oyakata-sama is requesting for both of our presence.”

Zenitsu hearing his gramps words cried again, and as he was wiping his eyes the last reason Jigoro has given him had clicked “Wait, Oyakata-sama requested our presence?! Why!?”

“I think it’s about saving the fire pillar and your performance in defeating an upper moon, and your position as my tsuguko”

“I only hold the battle till the sun rises and I didn’t defeat the upper moon alone, the sound pillar is there and so is my friends. And you know I didn’t just use my breathing style in battling with the upper moons”

“Your mother had told me, though I’m happy that you’re now believing in yourself more, I’m angry that you used your shinigami powers the last minute of the battle.”

“I’ts not called shinigami powers, and I- I only wants to use it if I don’t have any more other options.”

“I want to hit you with my cane, but I want to hear the reason why.” Jigoro asks him seriously but with fondness in his voice

“I want to make you proud, I want the whole world to see that a thunder breathing user in not only a one hit wonder.”

“Oh Zenitsu! I am proud, I can never be prouder than I am now. Your mother had told me that you’re incorporating your attacks with the breathing style and I’m happy with that. That’s more than enough for me. But what I want is for you to stay alive.”

Zenitsu is now wailing “Ji-chan!”, clunging in the yukata of Jigoro as the old man hugged Zenitsu.

“Well, we need to come up with something if they ask you about your attacks.”

“Well we could tell them that’s part of the breathing style, you said only a few know about it because it was similar to the moon breathing.” Zenitsu says as he tilts his head thinking.

“We can do that. Lie back down, you need to be in full shape for the meeting later?”

“The meeting is later?!” Zenitsu screamed

But before Jigoro can say something the doors have opened “Zenitsu! You’re awake!” It was Tanjirou.

Tanjirou is packing up because he needed a new sword and he needed to go the the sword smith village for it. Inosuke is still resting as the wound where the blade was plunged on his chest is still healing.

Jigoro immediately left the room as soon as Tanjirou latched himself to Zenitsu

“What is your problem!? I can’t breathe!” Zenitsu complained as he try to hit his friend for hugging him tightly. “Let go!”

“No! When you fainted your smell fades away. I thought you’re dead, then as I was packing I smelled you again and now you’re awake.”

Then another person enter the room “Oh my! What a scene! And you’re wearing another kimono Zenitsu-san, how many kimono do you have?” Zenitsu felt Tanjirou stiffens but still continues hugging him.

“I don’t own a kimono.”

“Eh? But I’ve already counted you wearing 4 different kimonos now.” Then Shinobu exits the room with a wink “I guess Tanjirou has a great eye for clothes that are suited for you

Zenitsu then tried to look at the clothes he is wearing and sees he really is wearing a kimono “What the fuck?!”

Tanjirou let go of the hug but his hands remains on Zenitsu’s arms “I- I can explain! Uzui-san’s wives has lended me some of their kimono since I told them you look beautiful wearing them.”

“You stupid forehead! Repent! Repent! Repent!”

Shinobu can be heard laughing in the background. 

——

Akaza was summoned together with the upper moons but he’s not really interested, his memories are still foggy but he’s starting to piece it together.

He can finally saw all the lies and deception. He now knows who really poisoned the people he loved. It was not the other dojo. It’s Muzan.

So he listens well to the meeting, get the information he needed, and plans his revenge. He just needed to be careful so that Muzan wouldn’t notice anything. 

——

The carriage that will bring them to Oyakata-sama arrived an hour after Zenitsu bid farewell to Inosuke who’s off to a mission and to Tanjirou who needed to be carried by the Kakushi because the sword smith village is hidden.

He didn’t know what’s going to happen but from what he’s heard some of the Pillars will be present in the said meeting, Shinobu-san, Rengoku-san and Uzui-san will be there but also the pillar of stone and snake.

Ji-chan is enjoying the view as they where carried off but Zenitsu can’t calm himself so he tried to talk to his gramps. “Ji-chan? Have you heard anything about Kaigaku?”

“He’s back at the dojo. He wanted to come but I have so many new students so he volunteered to stay for me.”

That got Zenitsu’s attention “He’s back? He wanted to come?”

Jigoro just laughs “Your mother didn’t just appeared to me, she also appeared to Kaigaku, he got an earful you know, and your mother told him about you letters under your floor boards. I think that brought back the sweet boy I once knew.”

“Wait what? He read my letters?” Zenitsu did write letters for Kaigaku, it was for the words that he can’t say because of how they often they fight.

“He cried on the last letter that you’ve written, the one where you called him ‘Aniki’.”

“Really?” Zenitsu felt a surge of hope in his chest. “That’s good to hear.”

“It is, I thought I lost him when I haven’t heard any news about him, then he came back with your mother in tow. He cried that night, holding the letters you’ve written about him. He even wants to be here to show support for you.”

Zenitsu cried silent tears of happiness as his gramps recalls his brother’s reaction to every letter he has written. Then he remembers something.

“Wait! You’re teaching more?!”

Jigoro laughs again “I am! But not breathing style, just normal martial arts. Enough for self defence. Kaigaku is teaching them basics now.”

“That’s good ji-chan!”Then an idea pop on Zenitsu’s head.

He calls his sparrow as he write a short letter, he attached the letter to Chuntaro’s tiny legs “Please be safe chuntaro”

“Who’s that for?” Jigoro asks though he already knows the answer

“For Aniki.”

Then after a few minutes they’ve arrived at the entrance of the headquarters.

——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve based Zenitsu’s appearance with a long-ish hair with this: https://www.pinterest.ph/WalaLangAO3/some-no-mai-tsukishiro-verse/ (I’ve created a board for future reference.)
> 
> Jiyū ni yare, Sinbad - Be Free, Sinbad (translation from google)
> 
> Sobi Baal, Bararaq Inqerad-Saiqa - Eqiup the Djinn Baal, technique lightning, Lightning Sword of Extinction
> 
> Sobi - means equip as per google translate  
> Baal - is the djinn used by Sinbad to release thunder ( the Lightning Djinn that Sinbad obtained when he conquered the 1st Dungeon. Baal is the Djinn of Wrath and Heroes);  
> Bararaq - means lightning (The "Bararaq" element of this vessel's name is probably derived from the Arabic word براق barrāq "flashing" (itself derived from the related Arabic word برق barq “lightning”).  
> Inqerad-Saiqa - (Lightning Sword of Extinction): When this Extreme Magic is used, an enormous blade of concentrated lightning in the form of Sinbad's weapon is released from above to impale anything below it. It had enough power to pierce clean through the Medium.
> 
> I base his attacks in this video: (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iyRxZouTAeY) but less OP.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to tell me of my mistakes, I really do want to improve.


	6. Changing History, Unchanging Hearts pt. 1/4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting Notes:
> 
> I’m not good at writing. English is not my native language so I’m apologizing in advance for the wrong grammar and spellings that you may see.
> 
> I’m also apologizing if this fan-fiction will not stick to canon, and most of the character might be OC. 
> 
> This fic will be a crossover with Bleach, but you don’t need to familiarize yourself with the said anime.
> 
> Heavily Inspired by: The Zanpaktu of Rukia and it’s similarity to the sword of Zenitsu and the combined similarity of Ichigo’s and Rukia’s look to Zenitsu’s, and the beautiful fic A Good Hearing (But A Better Sight) by Astre_Red.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to tell me of my mistakes, I really do want to improve.

——

Zenitsu didn’t know what to do in situations like this. He’s fixed to the tatami mat that Oyakata-sama’s wife has assigned him to seat on, he was positioned at the front directly facing Oyakata-sama with the pillars and gramps behind him.

He can feel Rengoku-san, Uzui-san, Shinobu-san, the stone, serpent pillar’s eyes glued on his back, even the wind pillar who just arrived is looking at him from the courtyard.

He can hear the heartbeats of the children behind the doors that are behind Oyakata-sama, he can even hear the confused thoughts of everyone inside the meeting room. 

“Zenitsu-kun? Are you alright?” Kagaya asks Zenitsu, still smiling even though he’s confused.

“I-I, uhm.” Zenitsu wants to answer, but looking at Oyakata-sama’s figure, he was utterly dumbfounded.

Not because of the said ‘curse mark’ that is makingOyakata-sama’s skin looks like it's rotting, it's the creature who’s clinging and crawling in Oyakata-sama’s figure.

The curse mark is alive. And it’s a demon. So this is what Urahara-san was talking about.

“Zenitsu?” This time it was Shinobu-san who’s calling him.

The demon is now looking at him, he felt the crane of gramps poked him on his back.

“Golden boy, Oyakata-sama is talking to you.” It was Rengoku-san.

“Maybe we should call him Zenko, maybe that’ll make him answer.” Uzui-san tried to tease just to get some reaction.

The demon is now trying to whisper some things to him, it was crying.

“Oi! Brat! I don’t care what your issue is, you shouldn’t disrespect Oyakata-sama like this!” It was the wind pillar screaming at him, who’s now going inside the room.

“Maybe we should let him rest first.” It was the stone pillar.

But he can’t concentrate on what the others are saying, because all that he can focus now are the words the demon is saying “I’m sorry, free me, help me, I’m sorry, free me, help me.” In a continues loop.

_I’m sorry, free me, help me, I’m sorry, free me, help me. I’m sorry, free me, help me, I’m sorry, free me, help me. I’m sorry, free me, help me, I’m sorry, free me, help me. I’m sorry, free me, help me, I’m sorry, free me, help me. I’m sorry, free me, help me, I’m sorry, free me, help me._

_I’M SORRY, FREE ME, HELP ME. PLEASE. PLEASE. PLEASE._

So Zenitsu did what Uruhara-san had told him, he didn’t even notice his hand moving, nor his feet standing up. It seems like the time has stoped and the only thing that matters at that moment is him and the demon.

His body goes to his usual stance, he then says in a rush whispered voice “Jiyū ni yare, Sinbad” and as his zanpakuto transformed into its shikai form he hurriedly added “Sobi Furfur, Fajar.”, then cut the neck of the demon that was attached to Oyakata-sama’s body.

It happened so fast that in the perspective of the other people present in room, Zenitsu was sitting on the tatami and then he was at the back of Oyakata-sama, still on his stance, sword unsheathed. Static can still be felt in the room and dust is still not settling down.

Oyakata-sama fell on his wife’s lap.

Then the Pillars was outraged, they where all screaming, Rengoku-san’s face was in utter disbelief, they where all going to attack Zenitsu, his gramps is going on his defense grabbing his cane, then everybody stops when they heard the a cry of joy.

“Amane? Is that you? I can see you my dear. I can see you Amane, as clear as the sky.” 

As the dust settles they saw what’s happening. Ubuyashiki Kagaya, the 97th leader of the Demon Slayer Corps, whose body was riddled with the curse mark, is sitting holding his wife’s face on his hands.

The rotting flesh has disappeared replace by the face of a young man with lavender eyes. Then the footsteps of children was heard as they came running towards their father, crying as they all stand up and hugged each other.

The corpse of the demon can now be seen turning into ash, face looking at Zenitsu whose looking back. The demon’s last words “thank you.”, garnering a smile to the blonde boy.

“What was that.” It was Rengoku-san who recovered first. And now all eyes are on him again.

“Don’t you dare faint this time, or I swear I’m gonna replace all of your uniform with furisode” Uzui-san screamed at him.

That makes Zenitsu screamed back “I’m not a girl!”

“You look like one while wearing hikizuri” the serpent pillar inserted

Zenitsu was about to refute but everyone gets serious when they heard Oyakata-sama’s voice “Childeren, as much as I enjoy gatherings like this I would like to have an explanation as to what happened. Zenitsu-kun.”

Then all eyes are on him again. He tried looking at his gramps but Oyakata-sama is still looking at him. Not to mention the whole Ubuyashiki who looks like dolls have their eyes fixed on him. So he said the truth.

“I- it was a demon! I don’t know why you can’t see it, well I didn’t see it first, I heard it. I heard its pulse, I heard it talk.”

“A demon?” Shinobu asks “The curse mark was a demon?”

“Yes! You saw its body.”

“You’re saying that the curse who’s been killing Oyakata-sama’s family is a demon? How?” The wind pillar asks, posture still looking like it was going to strike Zenitsu.

“I don’t know! I just heard it asking for forgiveness and asking me to help it.” Then the world sway. Zenitsu can feel the pull of gravity calling him. “Ji-chan, I don’t feel we-” then darkness engulfed him.

“He fainted!” Uzui cried

“Not again.”

Zenitsu’s body didn’t meet the floor as he was saved by Senami “Huh? He really did faint.”

Shinobu smiled as she tells the wind pillar “Maybe your face scared him Senami-san”

Jigoro sighed “I told him not push his body like this.”

“I’ll prepare a room for him, we can wait for his consciousness to come back there.” 

“No need Oyakata-sama, he’ll wake up eventually. Just lay him here.” Jigoro says as he pats the tatami mat on his side.

“I will not have the boy who have saved my husband and my son from a curse, sleep in a tatami mat.” Amane says as she hurriedly gives an order for a room to be made.

“We’ll resume our meeting when Zenitsu-kun wakes up.” Kagaya says smiling towards the boy in Senami’s arms.

——

“Why did I faint again! Sinbad!” Zenitsu is now stomping his feet so hard that there’s dust every where. “I only used my reaitsu once, and that is to use you, nothing else. Why. Did. I. Faint.!”

“I pulled you out this time.”Sinbad answers him with much urgency in his voice.

“Why? What happened?”

“Do you know wha type of djinn Furfur is?” Sinbad questions him as they went to their usual base inside Sinbad’s spiritual world.

“You said he’s the Djinn of Ecstasy and Rending Darkness.Why? Did I use the wrong djinn?”

Sinbad ushers Zenitsu to sit down “No, you’re right to use Furfur, but Furfur has other abilities.”

“Such as? You’re making me nervous.”

“Furfur has a gift of premonitions, he’s given me a glimpse of the near future and when I say future it means an hour after now.”

“What did you see?! Just tell me.” Zenitsu screams.

“Your friend, Tanjirou, and his companions will fight two upper moon in the sword smith village, they will won and Nezuko will be able to overcome the sun-” But Sinbad wasn’t able to finish his sentence

“That’s great! That’s good news!”

“But!” Sinbad holds his hand up to stop Zenitsu. “The said upper moon will be able to report to Muzan about it. And the war will happen sooner than we all expected. And it will evolve around Nezuko if Muzan will know about it.” 

Zenitsu’s world come crashing down. “Oh no! Sinbad what can we do?! Nezuko-chan and Tanjirou. No!”

“That’s why I pulled you out.” Sinbad says while he puts a comforting hand on Zenitsu’s shoulder. “Your parents can’t materialize that much longer in this world. But you can.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ll release your consciousness back but not in you body. You’ll be in your shinigami form.”

“What?” Zenitsu asks as he looked at Sinbad. “Then I can’t help them. Ka-san and to-san can’t help me when in they are in their shinigami form”

“That’s because their soul is not bounded like yours. Yours have deep connection here. If you become a shinigami here you can fight too, but only for a limited time. Enough to cut the connection of the demon Hantengu from Muzan.”

“I still don’t understand, but our friends needs us, and I trust you.”

Zenitsu’s reply makes Sinbad smiles genuinely “Then listen to my voice and follow my directions” 

——

That night, in the middle of battle with the two upper moons, Kamado Tanjiro, Kamado Nezuko, Shinazugawa Genya, Kanroji Mitsuri and Tokito Muichiro sees a familiar blonde hair helping them on their fights.

No message was given by Hantengu to Muzan about Nezuko beating the sun.

After the fight, the four human had a meeting about the said blonde wearing black shikahusho, at first no one says anything about it when they inquire the battle of each other until Nezuko was the one who brought it up.

“Zenit -zen- zenitsu …” Nezuko tried to form a sentence “Here! Zen here, ‘nez-nezu ko-chan, I- I’ve got y-you’.”

That makes the four demon slayers looked at each other.

“Nezuko? You’re saying that Zenitsu was here?” Tanjirou asks with the three waiting for the answer.

“Yes! Zen-nits-u fight! Here!”

Then the four exchange stories about glimpses of the said blonde helping them fight.

“But you said he vanishes like the wind?”

“Yes.”

“He was supposed to be with Oyakata-sama, they have a meeting right now.”

“But we’ve all seen him.”

Then a group of sword smith joined their conversation “We did too”

Muichiro sighs “We need to write a message to Oyakata-sama.”

——

After the fight Zenitsu enters his human body and wakes up with a smiling Kagaya on his side.

——

Hangtungu wasn't able to give a message about Nezuko beating the sun, but he was able to transfer the last scene he sees as he dies to the Demon King, an image of a golden boy who's faster than the wind, stronger than the mountain, killed an upper moon, and as bright as the sun. 

"I want that boy. I want him now!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve based Zenitsu’s appearance with a long-ish hair with this: https://www.pinterest.ph/WalaLangAO3/some-no-mai-tsukishiro-verse/ (I’ve created a board for future reference.)
> 
> Zenitsu’s shikai release command:  
> Jiyū ni yare, Sinbad - Be Free, Sinbad (translation from google)
> 
> Zenitsu’s attack  
> Sobi FurFur, Fajar - Equip the djinn Furfur, Dawn
> 
> FurFur - is the Djinn of Ecstasy and Rending Darkness that Sinbad obtained when he conquered the 34th Dungeon. This Djinn dwells in the silver necklace around Sinbad's neck.
> 
> Shikahusho - A Shihakusho (lit. "Garment of Dead Souls") is the uniform that all soul reapers in the Gotei 13 are required to wear. This uniform distinguishes them from pluses and other spirits or spiritually aware humans. In the living world, a shihakusho also acts as in indicator of someone with shinigami powers. For instance, when Ichigo Kurosaki initially acquired his powers from Rukia Kuchiki, he gained a shihakusho as well. Conversely, having lost the majority of her powers, Rukia's attire changed to regular white clothing. On the other hand, a shihakusho is merely symbolic in Soul Society, as any plus or human could disguise his or herself as a shinigami by wearing it. Nevertheless, a shinigami can wear any clothing in or outside Soul Society, therefore the only consistent indicator of a shinigami or someone with shinigami powers is the possession of a zanpakutō.


	7. Changing History, Unchanging Hearts pt. 2/4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not good at writing. English is not my native language so I’m apologizing in advance for the wrong grammar and spellings that you may see.
> 
> I’m also apologizing if this fan-fiction will not stick to canon, and most of the character might be OC. 
> 
> This fic will be a crossover with Bleach, but you don’t need to familiarize yourself with the said anime.
> 
> Heavily Inspired by: The Zanpaktu of Rukia and it’s similarity to the sword of Zenitsu and the combined similarity of Ichigo’s and Rukia’s look to Zenitsu’s, and the beautiful fic A Good Hearing (But A Better Sight) by Astre_Red.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to tell me of my mistakes, I really do want to improve.

——

“You should eat Zenitsu-kun.” Kagaya said, pushing some dorayaki in Zenitsu’s hands.

Zenitsu has woken up in a silk futon in a fancy room with the whole Ubuyashiki clan sitting on his side. He didn’t scream. At all.

The children whom he was scared at first was actually smiling at him whilst cling at their father’s haori. This is the first time he’ve seen them act like children. The boy whom he remembers as Kiriya is now wearing a boy’s yukata rather than the formal kimono he wore at the final selection.

“I- I’m not r-really that hungry Oyakata-sama.” Zenitsu answers, head down, looking at his hands that is now holding the dorayaki.

“I don’t think you should call me that anymore, especially you’ve saved me and my son.” Kagaya smiles as he pats his son’s head “I’ve never felt this alive. Like I can run and run and never go weary, I feel like I can do all of the things that I’ve wanted and still have energy to do more.”

Then Kagaya together with his whole family bows “The Ubuyashiki clan is grateful to what you’ve done, I’m indebted to you. Please, tell me wha-”

But Kagaya’s words was stopped by Zenitsu’s scream.

“No!” Zenitsu screams, “Please don’t bow! I only did my duty! I-I there’s no need for that! Seeing you well and knowing that you’re going to be okay is more than enough for me!” 

Zenitsu’s scream was halted by the whole Ubuyashiki clan hugging him.

Then he heard a voice at his back “We’ve been gone for a few hours and your boy already found a new family. Looks like you’ve got competition!” It was Kenpachi-san

“I hate you.” His to-whisphers “What are you even doing here.”

“I can’t see my godson?” Kenpachi hisses at Ichigo

“What?! I didn’t made you his godfather!”

“You didn’t. I did.”

“What?! That’s not how it’s done!”

Hearing his to-san and Kenpachi argue at the background and feeling the hugs makes Zenitsu feel giddy with happiness.

Kagaya and his family returns in their position “I know that you’re supposed to be resting still since you’ve fought another upper moon and saved Kanroji and Tokito’s group in the sword smith’s village. But there are questions I needed to ask.” And with that his whole family except his son left the room, but not before the children hugs him again as they left the room.

Kagaya smiles at him again, Zenitsu’s brain stops working as he recalls what Kagaya’s words.

“Wait. What?” He whispers as cold sweet runs on his back.

“What is this man talking about Kurosaki?” Kenpachi asks Ichigo “Your son fought someone again!?”

“I don’t know, shhh.”

“Dont shhh me!” Kenpachi screams at Ichigo

But Zenitsu can’t hear them clearly as he looks at the smiling face of Kagaya.

“I have an interesting letter from Tokito-kun stating that Zenitsu-kun has helped them with the fight they have with two upper moon, but vanishes in thin air as they where approaching him. And not only them, even the sword smiths have saw you in their village. But the amusing thing is, Zenitsu-kun is sleeping besides me as I was reading the letter.”

Zenitsu widens his eyes and quickly lowers his head. “I-I’m not that person! Oyakata-sama! You said it yourself, I was sleeping the whole time!”

But Kagaya continues “And not only that, they say that your attack didn’t just harm the demons, but it heals the injuries they’ve obtained. That’s the same report Uzui-kun has stated.”

Zenitsu is still looking down, hands on his lap gripping the dress he was wearing as tears started to fall down.

He can feel his father’s reaitsu trying to console him.

Then a hand was on his shoulder and as he looks up he sees a smiling Kagaya “You don’t need to be afraid, I know you’re not a bad person, quite the opposite and I promise on my clan’s honor no harm will befall you. But I can’t protect you if I don’t know.”

Zenitsu looks at where is father, he know’s that the will look more suspicious but he wants to see what his to-san will say, his to-san is smiling at him with sad eyes “It’s okay.”

“Yeah, tell that boy everything, but if he messed up, I’ll punch him hard his ancestors will feel it.” Kenpachi added.

“He’s the leader of the demon corps.” Ichigo stated

“So? He’s only 23 so he’s still a boy.”

With Ichigo and Kenpachi’s approval Zenitsu looked back at Kagaya who’s still smiling at him assuringly “Oyakata-sama, I’m a shinigami.”

That whole night, Zenitsu tells Ubuyashiki Kagaya and Ubuyashiki Kiriya his whole story.

“Cool!” Kiriya says as Zenitsu finishes his story. Then slaps his hands on his mouth, “Apologies Otou-sama.”, but Kagaya just laughs as he pats his son’s head.

“Things are changing, Zenitsu-kun. I can feel it. We are gonna destroy Muzan.” Kagaya says as he smiles at Zenitsu while ruffling his son’s head.

“It’s late Kiriya, you should rest.” Kagaya says who’s looking at his son with a fond smile.

“But there are more questions I want so ask to Aniki.”

“Aniki?” Zenitsu whispers

“You can talk to Zenitsu-kun tomorrow after the meeting.”

“But-”

“It’s okay, Kiriya-sama, I’ll answer all of your questions tomorrow.”

“Promise?” Kiriya asks, face showing his age that Zenitsu forgot. Zenitsu forgot that everyone in here are young. Even the pillars, he needs this war to ends soon.

“I promise.” Zenitsu answers smiling at the boy. And with his answer Kiriya hugs him then exists the room with an easy smile.

“You should rest too Oyakata-sama.”

“My son just calls you Aniki and you’re still calling me Oyakata-sama” Kagaya says with a playful smile.

Zenitsu blushes at the attention he’s getting so he tries to change the subject “T-the pillars are still outside the room.”

Kagaya looks surprise then changes into fondness “I think they’re still blaming themselves about the curse demon.”

“They shouldn’t, I only sees the demon because of what I am. It’s not their fault.”

“But we can’t tell them that. I promised that I will protect your secret, until you’re ready to share it to everyone.”

“Thank you Oyaka-”

Kagaya fakes a cough.

“I mean, thank you Kagaya-sama.”

Kagaya smiles but turns serious “But we need to talk about what we are going to say at the meeting tomorrow.”

Zenitsu gulps as he sees the difference in Kagaya’s stance. “Okay.”

“You said that in your premonition Muzan will attack us because he sees Nezuko beating the sun, you’ve prevented that. But that doesn’t mean the battle will not come. We have to prepare.” Kagaya bows again “I beg your mother and father to guide us and to help-”

Kagaya wasn’t able to finish what he’s saying because Zenitsu pulls him from the bow, Zenitsu looked pissed at a moment, looked at his right side then shouted “HE DOESN’T HEAR YOU KEN-CHAN!”

Zenitsu looked back at Kagaya “Apologies Kagaya-sama, Kenpachi-san says that the whole Gotei 13 is already on patrol, not only to-san and ka-san. He’s pissed that you’re only talking about my parents and not him.” Zenitsu then looked at his right “There I said it. Are you happy Ken-chan?”

He then continues “And you don’t really need to ask” then smiled at Kagaya “We’re all in this together, Kagaya-sama” Zenitsu looked pissed again “And Kenpachi-san says you’re still too young.” Looked at his right again “There, Ken-chan, I said your point.”

Kagaya just laughs at the scene that is happening, and after a few minutes “Another topic that we are going to discuss at the meeting tomorrow is about your position as Jigoro-san’s tsukugo.”

“I don’t think I deserve the title Pillar, Oyaka-” another fake cough was heard from Kagaya “I mean Kagaya-sama. I don’t deserve it because even if I’m using my breathing I defeated most of the demons via my zanpakuto, if anyone deserves the title that’s my aniki, Kaigaku.” Zenitsu smiled at Kagaya

Kagaya laughs softly “Jigoro-san says that you’re going to say that. I’ve already invited your brother in here tomorrow but he needed to get evaluate to see if he’s ready to be the thunder pillar. Jigoso-san’s students will be moved to another dojo. You and your brother are both the tsukugo of Jigoro-san-”

Kagaya observed Zenitsu’s face lit up at the mention of his brother’s promotion. “But we need to give you a title to be able to train other members

“What?!” Zenitsu then looked at Kagaya “Title?! Train?!”

“Yes, this has never happened before but as time changes we need to be able to adopt. I’ve been thinking about this as I was reading the letter Tokitu-kun, while I was waiting for you to wake up, and while you’re telling me your story.” Kagaya then fully faced Zenitsu “As your ways are unknown most will not question this, but I know that you can do this. I wish you good luck and may you deliver us in the path of victory, Lightning Hashira.”

“WHAAAAT!?”

——

Kamado Tanjiro, Kamado Nezuko, Shinazugawa Genya, Kanroji Mitsuri and Tokito Muichiro with their injuries healed was told to go to Ubuyashi’s house for a meeting. They met Hashibira Inosuke on the road, also being called to go to the meeting.

“Is this about Monintsu?” Insouke asks the group.

“What do you mean?” Tanjirou asks

“Well, he helped me with my mission then vanishes.” Inosuke says while eating the tempura he was handed. “Wait! Bemozuku can walk in the sun?” They explained to Inosuke what happened as they eat.

All was peaceful until a kusagi crow went to them with a letter on its leg, the crow went to Tanjirou, the group waited for Tanjirou to finish reading, they where surprised when Tanjirou’s face.

“What is it!?” Inosuke asks Tanjirou

Tanjirou blushed as he smiles “Zenitsu was promoted as the new Lightning Hashira”

“That’s exciting! A new Hashira! Another member of our family!” Kanroji exclaims twirling Nezuko, excited about the news.

“I’ve never heard of Lightning breathing, is it different from thunder?.” Tokito asks rereading the letter that Tanjirou handed him.

“It’s a newly formed breathing created by Zenitsu!” Tanjirou proudly says.

The group then jumped as Inosuke screams “THAT’S MY SISTER! WE NEED TO GO NOW GOMPACHIRO! PONTITSU AND I WILL HAVE A BONDING FIGHT!” 

“Zenitsu’s not your sister!”

But the masked-man ignored his friend “Race me Tontaro! Whoever wins will have a whole day with Monitsu.”

——

Zenitsu is tired. He didn’t have any rest that night but his family being there helped at least, they ask questions and planned their next move.

Ichigo tells Zenitsu that there are now shinigamis roaming the whole place looking for Muzan’s base and other things, they also have created a temporary intelligence department for his case so that they can filter important details and information that they needed to give to Zenitsu.

“You might see Shinigami in every corner, they are assign there to be the eyes and ears but they won’t be giving the information to you.”

“Why not?” He asks his father

“So that you won’t be bombarded with information, your mother’s and Kurotsuchi-taicho’s division is the one leading this mission. Which is an ass-shit as my division will be the best for this mission!” Kenpachi is the one who answers.

“Your division is also part of the mission.” Ichigo tries to explain, then looks back at him “All of the Gotei 13 wants to help but it’s starting to create chaos as there’s no organization, it looks like a war zone there. So Shinsui-Sōtaichō declared this as an official mission instead of a personal one. The two division leading this mission is tasked to gather information and experiment with things that can helped, Kenpachi’s division is a sub-”

“Don’t you dare call me my division a sub in this mission! I’ve been here from the beginning!”

But Kenpachi’s outburst was stopped by Zenitsu’s giggling

“What’s funny boy!”

“I’m just happy.” Zenitsu smiles at both of them “I love you both!”

Kenpachi seems to deflate after that and jokingly says “Shut up kid, I jus like the fight.”

“Of course you do.” Ichigo teases, then continues to explain “And now you’ll see many group of Shinigami roaming every corner of this earth. Every information will be given to your mother and Kurotsuchi and they will filter it, asses it and piece it together and we will rely it to you. Kurotsuchi and Urahara-san is the one experiment on the information that they gathered to see if we could use it”

The gigai that Urahara-san has created can only last for 10 minutes and will regenerate for 30 minutes, meaning they need to conserve it and use it only for emergency.

“You said that it will be a great battle, meaning you all need to train, but there are demons still roaming the earth, so we will eliminate every demon we will encounter, we will help but we will not be a major player in this.”

“Why?!” Zenitsu then gets up

“Because this is their fight. This is their war. What do you think they would feel if some stranger comes and cut in, that will not quench the fury and rage that is embedded in their soul. I know you don’t understand, but please trust me. I won’t let anything harm you and your friends now that I can materialize, but let them fight their own demons.”

“Okay to-san”

Zenitsu was also given a warning regarding his excessive use of reiatsu when he’s on his human body.

“You can’t always use it.” His to-san has warned him “And we don’t know the consequence of you using your shinigami form in here.”

Near dawn was when he felt sleepy, as he close his eyes thinking sleep will now visit him he heard a loud crash coming from the entrance of the compound. He then heard feets from the house running towards the crush.

As he was getting his sword Kenpachi came in laughing hard.

“What happened Ken-chan?”

“Your friends are in different kind of stupid. Go outside, it’s safe”

And on his way outside he met Kiriya who seems to be waiting for him outside his door.“Aniki!”

And when Zenitsu greeted Kiriya back the child asks “Want to see what the commotion outside is?”

Zenitsu was surprised at the sudden change of characteristic of the child, then his to-san whispers “It’s because he doesn’t feel pain anymore, and he sees you as someone who have given him and his family hope”

And with his father’s words, he gets Kiriya’ hands“Let’s go together then.”

The laughter that he gets from Kiriya was sure to melt anyones cold heart. “Okay Aniki!”

Zenitsu and Kiriya was greeted the image of multiple kakushis who’s lying in the ground, Inosuke and Tanjirou having a fight outside the courtyard, they where surrounded by all of the nine pillars who’s watching his two friends brawl, and the Butterfly girls are on the sides cheering.

He can hear the arguments and he wants to face palm himself

“I got here first Inosuke! Zenitsu’s mine!”

“You did not! The kakushi who’s carrying you got here first not you! My feet touched the ground first! I ran from the gate to here first! I’m first!”

“I saw him first!”

“Monitsu’s my family!”

“Zenitsu’s our family! And you can’t even say his name right!”

But the image that got his attention is Nezuko in the sun. He already knows this because of Sinbad, and when he saved her from being seen by Hatengu. But to see it personally is different.

“Kiriya-kun? Want to see another miracle?”

“Okay?”

Zenitsu then carried the young boy and walks near Nezuko. The demon looked at them both and smiled “G-Good Morning, Z-z-zenit-su!”, then proceeded to give both Zenitsu and Kiriya a head pat, earning for the little boy to giggle.

Zenitsu then notices every eyes on them three. The silence was only broken when Shinobu speaks “Oh my! Looks like you both loose to Nezuko-chan and Kiriya-sama”

“Bemozuko! Kumbarya! Fight me!!” The proceeded to chase the three

Zenitsu ran with him carrying Kiriya in his right hand and holding Nezuko’s hand on his left “Inosuke! Stop! Kiriya-kun is still a child!” Both Kiriya and Nezuko was laughing at the whole ordeal.

“Wait! Nezuko you betray me!” Tanjirou joins screaming “And who’s child is that Zenitsu! Is he yours?!”

“Tanjirou you stupid forehead! Stop Inosuke not join him!”

They all got scolded like children and was asked to rest for an hour before the meeting. They all went to the room where Zenitsu was resting, but to Inosuke and Tanjirou’s dismay Kiriya and Jigoro where also in the room, and every time they try to speak about the fight they got dismissed and was introduced in another topic.

Kaigaku arrived minutes before the meeting and the two hugged for the first time, Rukia can be heard crying at the back ground with Renji teasing her as a cry baby. Inosuke and Tanjirou can be seen seething with jealousy in the background.

“I’m so sorry Zenitsu, I was so jealous and because of that I didn’t see what’s already in front of me. Please forgive me otouto.”

“I already forgave you a long time ago Aniki.”

And the two hugged and cried at the same time.

Zenitsu together with Kaigaku and Jigoro requested for a private meeting with Kagaya where Zenitsu states about what his father had told him with all of the captains of Gotei 13 is present at the meeting.

All of the sudden they materialize in front of Kagaya making the young man flabbergasted. The meeting is semi-formal as everyone wants to hug Zenitsu, but they managed to plan the training regimen. Kurotsuchi-taichō also gives Kagaya and his family an ear piece so that they can guide them with the training.

Afterwards everyone where called to get ready for the meeting.

——

The meeting is split into two parts, his promotion and the preparation for the battle, his promotion is not really a surprise as it's already been announced via the crow though he can see the happiness in his friends’s and family’s eyes. His friends almost shouted but was only restrained by the other pillar’s glares.

The preparation for the battle is also divided into two parts; the training and the planning. The training also known as the Hashira training will be done in the coming weeks. Everybody is required to undergo the training, even the Kakushi.

The first stage will be divided into four levels and it will be handled by the four former hashira: Uzui Tengen, Kuwajima Jigoro, Urokodaki Sakonji, and Rengoku Shinjuro.

The second stage will be divided into nine levels and it will handled by the nine current Hashira: Rengoku Kyojuro, Tokito Muichiro, Kocho Shinobu, Kanroji Mitsuri, Iguro Obanai, Giyu Tomoika, Shinazugawa Senami, Himejima Gyomei, and Agatsuma Zenitsu

The previous and current hashira have been given three days to consider the appropriate training that they will give to all of the members of the demon slayer corps. Then they themselves will undergo the said training before the other members.

Zenitsu can hear the reluctant heartbeat of two Hashira regarding the training, maybe he can ask Tanjirou’s help regarding the issue later.

They where dismissed and the pillar’s were requested to be back after three days.

——

Zenitsu can feel eyes every where he went and especially now that he’s looking at Shinobu’s eyes.

“Oh-ho, you want to talk to me Zenitsu-kun?” Shinobu smiles at him, but he knows it’s fake, he can hear it in her heartbeat. And after he heard the report that his mother has given him he cemented his will to stop the Insect Hashira.

Isane-taichō is with him, seeing as Shinobu’s sister Kanae is apparently part of her division, he remembers when his mother and Isane-taichō told him that.

“I know her sister, Kanae is one of the special ones as she remembers her life before.” Isane sighs “I already requested for Sotaichō’s request for Kanae to come here but he’s still evaluating it. But we need to act fast.”

“Wait! You mean her soul went so soul society?” Zenitsu asks

“Yes! And when she heard news about you she enrolled to the academy and is now in my division.” Isane answers then added “I forgot, what’s your nickname to me? I know I rarely come here before.”

“I remember you! You’re the one who teaches me to wrap my injuries before. I uh, I called you granny” Zenitsu shyly answers. Isane cries as his mother laughs. 

Zenitsu was then brought back to present when Isane calls him “Zenitsu-kun she’s talking to you.”

“Yes.” He whispers. “Please?”

“Oh my! What is this about?” Shinobu asks him still smiling

“Can we talk in private?”

“Okay!” Then Shinobu gestures for him to follow her in a private chamber and once inside they sit down opposite each other “What is this about Zenitsu-kun?”

“Please stop poisoning yourself.” Zenitsu blurted, and as he says this he sees the crumbling of the mask of Shinobu.

“What did you say?” Shinobu is rising in his seat, full of fury.

“Let me talk to her, Zentisu-kun.” Then Isane materialize in front of them, a butterfly clip on her hands.

The talk is full of emotions that Zenitsu ended up crying. Shinobu is full of anger and hatred, that she plans on killing herself to be able to get her revenge, which his sister is very against with. “Kanae wouldn't want you to live in the past. She wants you to live and have a happy life.” Which makes the dam of tears spill.

They talk more, Zenitsu tried to leave but Shinobu holds his hands and hug him, making him as her anchor.

The talk lasted for over an hour and ended with Isane-taichō promising Shinobu that she will bring Kanae as soon as the request was approved.

“Eh? But Sotaichō is always lazy with his work.”

“No worries Zenitsu-kun, I’ll ask for Nanao-chan’s help. I’ll also get Kuchiki-taichō since it’s his turn to guard you.” 

“Thank you Zenitsu.” Shinobu whispers who’s still hugging Zenitsu minutes after Isane-taichō left them. “Thank you.” And when she release him, he saw for the first time her real smile.

Shinobu and Zenitsu has now an understanding and as they exits the room they share a secret smile.

——

Zenitsu talks to Tanjirou about Giyu once they see each other again.

“You want me to talk to Giyu-senpai?” Tanjirou asks pouting

“Yes?” Zenitsu answers bewildered about his friends reaction.

“About what?”

Then Zenitsu explains to Tanjirou what he’s observed, though his mother did supply him some information regarding the water pillar, but he also heard the heartbeat of Giyu and its heart breaking.

“I think you need to remind him of what he’s fighting for.” Zenitsu supplies Tanjirou.

Tanjirou has a solemn looked for a moment “I’ll do that.” then he looked at Zenitsu then smiles and proceeded to hug the blonde boy “Thank you Zenitsu”

And as Zenitsu hugged Tanjirou he hears Inosuke’s scream “Ah! Gomipachiro is stealing my daughter!”

“I’m not your daughter!”

——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve based Zenitsu’s appearance with a long-ish hair with this: https://www.pinterest.ph/WalaLangAO3/some-no-mai-tsukishiro-verse/ (I’ve created a board for future reference.)
> 
> Dorayaki - Dorayaki is a type of Japanese confection, a red-bean pancake which consists of two small pancake-like patties made from castella wrapped around a filling of sweet azuki bean paste. The original Dorayaki consisted of only one layer. Its current shape was invented in 1914 by Usagiya in the Ueno district of Tokyo. Wikipedia
> 
> https://bleach.fandom.com/wiki/Gotei_13  
> https://bleach.fandom.com/wiki/Mayuri_Kurotsuchi  
> https://bleach.fandom.com/wiki/Kisuke_Urahara  
> https://bleach.fandom.com/wiki/Isane_Kotetsu


	8. Changing History, Unchanging Hearts pt. 3/4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not good at writing. English is not my native language so I’m apologizing in advance for the wrong grammar and spellings that you may see.
> 
> I’m also apologizing if this fan-fiction will not stick to canon, and most of the character might be OC. 
> 
> This fic will be a crossover with Bleach, but you don’t need to familiarize yourself with the said anime.
> 
> Heavily Inspired by: The Zanpaktu of Rukia and it’s similarity to the sword of Zenitsu and the combined similarity of Ichigo’s and Rukia’s look to Zenitsu’s, and the beautiful fic A Good Hearing (But A Better Sight) by Astre_Red.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to tell me of my mistakes, I really do want to improve.

——

Zenitsu knows that thinking is not his biggest expertise but he didn’t know that it’s going to be this hard. He only had three days to think of what he can teach in his level. When he spied on the other hashira they already have something, he also tried going into meetings with them but but being around them makes him nervous.

From what ji-chan has told him the first stage which will have four levels whic will re-teach and re-hone the abilities of the slayers and it will also teach the kakushis’ some basics.

Sakonji the previous water pillar will teach the flow, fluidity, and control, Shinjuro the previous fire pillar will teach the aggression, dynamism, and harmony, Uzui the previous sound pillar will teach the pressure, and power, and lastly Jigoro the previous thunder pillar will teach speed, force, and strength. 

The second stage consists of nine level in which the current hashiras' will teach, some of them already submitted what their plans are and is being evaluated by Kagaya and the previous pillars. 

Zenitsu is lazily lounging and day dreaming on the room that he’s been given, he did try to decline the exquisite room but when Kagaya’s children is clinging on him calling him ‘aniki’ he can’t just say no. He’s also ignoring Renji, and Ichigo’s banter on the background.

“Oi! Strawberry, that leader is really spoiling your son. He might replace you as the best dad!” Renji teases Ichigo looking around the room.

“Shut up pineapple head!” Ichigo hisses

“Oi oi oi, Zenitsu!” Kenpachi’s rough voice rouses him from his day dream “Aren’t you supposed to be planning for the training you’re going to give the slayers?”

“I was” Zenitsu answers still lying on the soft futon “But then I remember I’m not good at thinking and planning.” He then stretched loving the feel of the soft futon “And to-san says he’s going to train me again, though I don’t think he can train me for just three days.

“I’m here you brat!” Ichigo screams, both frustrated by Renji’s teasing and Zenitsu ignoring him.

Renji just laughs at what’s happening “I told you, you’re getting replaced.”

“I don’t want to talk to you.” Zenitsu says with a flat face “You keep getting jealous every time Kagaya-sama gives me something.”

“I’m not!” Ichigo says while trying Zenitsu to look at him “If you don’t stop this I’m gonna use my gigai”

But Zenitsu is still avoiding him causing Ichigo to use his gigai and just as he materialize Zenitsu launched at him causing him to fall on the floor.

“Got you to-san!” Zenitsu says laughing as he embrace his father. “I did it Renji-oji-san!” In which the red hair gives Zenitsu a high five.

“You both tricked me!” Ichigo laughs while hugging his son.

Jigoro is going to fetch Zenitsu for supper when he heard four voices laughing coming from inside the room, the ear piece is on his ears. He sighed happily as he continues walking “I’ll just bring him his food.”

——

Jigoro and Kaigaku ended up eating on the room since Zenitsu requested to be with them and when Jigoro states it to Kagaya and the man requested the kitchen to bring food for six people in Zenitsu’s room. Nobody voice their wonder when Kagaya orders six portions of foods when only three people will eat.

“Oi Ichigo! Why am I the only one who can’t materialize?!” Kenpachi says while glaring at Ichigo and the food.

Ichigo looks apologetic “Because the enemy might attack and our gigai is almost out.”

Kenpachi continues to glare at Ichigo “You do know that there are uniforms roaming around here that will give us warning and can also materialize!”

“Oh! You’re right! Shit! I forgot!”

“Yeah yeah you forgot! Or did you also forgot that your son can annihilate them if he only puts his focus on it.” Zenpaki scolds Ichigo as he stands up and use his gigai to materialize in front of them.

Kaigaku spits the tonkatsu he’s chewing and Jigoro opens his mouth which is full of seaweed soup. “Aniki! Ji-chan!” Zenitsu cries as he tries to shake his adopted family from being in trance.

“What?” Kenpachi asks the group

Renji laughs as Rukia explains “This is the first time they saw you in your full glory Zaraki-taichō.”

Kaigaku tries to apologies as Jigoro continues to stare but after some introduction they continue to eat. The six of portions was divided into eight when Byakuya joins them, the food was fast gone but all are feeling full as they exchange stories and adventures.

Renji is on the middle of telling the story about the Fullbringers when a soft know was heard, they immediately shushed themselves, then the sweet but confident voice of Shinobu can be heard from the door. “Zenitsu-kun?”

Knowing that Shinobu knows almost everything, the group give a nod to Zenitsu “Y-yes!” He answers as he hurriedly opens the door half-way.

“Can we come in?”

“We?” Zenitsu asks, and Shinobu shows Zenitsu a young man clinging on her legs.

“Hi Aniki.” It was Kiriya

“Of course!” Zenitsu answers as he fully opens the door for the two to come in.

Renji immediately recognize Shinobu “You’re Kanae’s sister!”

Shinobu blushes, the masked smile was replaced by a small but genuine smile “oh, how did you know?”

It was Byakuya who answers “Your sister has followed Yachiru’s example and has put the Shinigami Women’s Association in the middle of my Manor.”

Rukia who’s hugging both Zenitsu, Kiriya and Kaigaku laughs “Kanae is a regular at our home! She and Matsumoto puts a sauna in the middle of the meeting room!”

“She’s the one who suggested to Nanao-fuku-taichō to decrease the men’s association’s budget!” Renji exclaims both with wonder and fear “Your sister will rise in the ranks in no time especially since she wants to watch over you.”

They then continues to share stories about the youngest member of Gotei 13 who’s part of the 4h division. Even Kenpachi is sharing the story of Kanae’s terror on the barracks of the healers.

Rukia then releases both Zenitsu, Kiriya and Kaigaku and transfer them to Ichigo’s arms as she comes near Shinobu who’s close to crying, Kaigaku tries to leave the embrace but was halted by Zenitsu who clings on his arms.

“I know you’ve already heard of this but your sister loves you so much.” Rukia then pushes the stray hair that was on Shinobu’s face and puts it behind her ears “And~” Rukia singsongs making all the occupant of the room looks at Rukia’s scary reiatsu “We have a plan, and only girls are involved.”

The night ended when they’ve already used their gigai three times, despite not having a full meal everyone left with a happy heart. Rukia promises Shinobu an ear piece so that they can share the plan privately, no boys allowed. Kaigauku getting so much hugs that any darkness in his heart has already melted. Ji-chan and Kenpachi teaming up for a friendly fight against Byakuya and Renji that may happen soon. And Kiriya getting his Aniki fill.

As everyones exits the room, Zenitsu felt so much hope that everything will be okay.

Only Rukia and Ichigo remains in the room “You’re not returning to Seireitei yet?” He asks his parents

“Not yet, I did not explain the training that you will undergo.” Ichigo answers smiling

“But to-san I only have three says left to think for the training that I will teach. I don’t know if I’m ready yet.”

“That’s why you need to train. And don’t worry about the time, remember when Sinbad was able to train you for so many months and but it’s only a week here?”

“You’re going to train me to Sinbad’s Spiritual world? You can enter there?”

“No. We are going to train you in the Soul King’s palace, the royal palace.”

That get’s Zenitsu to stand up. “The one in your stories? Where you got Rojin-san and Shiro-san united? Wait! But you said I still can’t go to Soul Society?” Voice with so much excitement despite the confusion.

“You can’t since Aizen puts a veil here and the soul society, but the he wasn’t able to tarnish the Royal Palace itself. So Zentisu sleep well, because we’ll start your training tomorrow.” 

——

When sleep claims him, Zenitsu opens his eyes and sees that he’s in another place. A very massive place that consists of five castles that has many layers and many buildings. He remembers when his father has told him a rapid version of his adventures here, but his words did not give justice to the glory and beauty of this place.

He was then greeted by five people.

“You must be Zenitsu-kun!” A very large man with prayer beads welcomed him “Welcome to the soul king’s palace, also known as the royal palace, call me Ichibe. I will be the one training you.”

“Thank you, Ichibe-san” he greeted back “Please take care of me.”

He was about to ask where his father is and how he’s able to get there when he’s supposed to be sleeping when a plump purple haired lady hugs him “Oh! You’re just like your father! I can feel it! I will cook all of your favorite foods and all of the foods you haven’t tasted yet!” She the let go oh him then transforms into a slender body “I’m Kirio! I’ll be cooking for you!”

“T-thank you, Kirio-san.” Zenitsu stutter not knowing what’s happening

“You’re a very lucky person to be invited here.” Said by a man with weird hairstyle who’s chewing a small stick, the said man was about to say something when he was hit by Ichibe.

“I’m sorry about him Zenitsu-kun, don’t mind him.” Ichibe laughs as he wrangles the said man who’s glaring at Ichibe “His name is Tenjiro, he’ll heal you if needed be, he’ll also train you regarding the healing aspects.”

“Thank you, Tanjiro-san.” He bowed again but the man just scowls at him

“What kind of clothes are those?” Zenitsu was then asked by a stern looking lade with black hair adorned by a golden ornament at the back. “You’re a shinigami that comes from noble and royal blood line. You shouldn’t wear those kind of clothes. Strip”

“W-wh-WHAT?!”

“Senjumaru-san, I think we should tour Zenitsu first before you do anything!” Kirio remarks to the woman apparently named Senjumaru

“Fine.” Senjumaru said still frowning at his demon slayer uniform and haori “But after your training I will measure you.”

“Thank you, Senjumaru-san.”

The last person that’s part of the royal guard is looking at Zenitsu’s sword rather than him, he was a dark skinned man with black hair that was shaved on the sides and dyed green. The man only broke his trance when he was elbowed by Senjumaro on the sides. “What? Oh! Yeah! I’m sorry, names Ōetsu!” The man then proceeds to shake Zenitsu’s hand instead of bowing “I’m the maker of all Zanpakuto!” He then proceeds to ruffles the hair of Zenitsu while laughing “You and your zanpakuto has created a ruckus here in Seireitei!”

“Ruckus?” Zenitsu asks “Me and Sinbad?”

“Yes! When you disappeared in Hueco Mundo your Zanpakuto that I just forged disappeared too! That’s how we where able to find you! Because I know every location of every Zanpakuto I’ve created.”

“Oh.”

“Enough of that! We’ll continue the stories later. For now let’s get you settled. You’ll meet your other trainers later.” Ichibe proclaims getting Zenitsu and carrying him on his back “I’ll carry you first because the shield protecting the cities inside the palace is a great force of reaitsu, your body might not survive.”

“Eeeekkk!” Zenitsu screams as Ichibe shunpo’d from one place to another. And even though he’s being carried by Ichibe Zenitsu can feel the hardness to breath and the great pull of gravity on his body and when they arrived at their destination and puts down he feels exhausted already.

“See!” Kirio exclaims “I really need to feed you! You need to replenish your reiatsu, but first here eat this.”

Zenitsu was handed by a rice ball that he immediately eats, his energy comes back but not to the fullest “I remember to-san telling me about this. Thank you Kirio-san.”

“Oooooh! Ichigo remembers me~” Kirio coos as she pats Zenitsu’s head then vanishes, probably to the kitchens.

The other three also disappears stating that they will come back later, Zenitsu was left with Ichibe.

“You have questions Zenitsu-kun?”

“I actually do.”

Ichibe smiles largely “Go on, I’ll try to answer, but do it one by one.”

Zenitsu nods “Uhm, where’s to-san and ka-san?”

“Rukia and Ichigo is not yet invited in the palace, we’ll probably invite them here after you pass my first test.”

“How did I get here?”

Ichibe winks “By a canon”

“Okay.” Zenitsu is still confuse “How much time will I loose in the world where I live in now?”

“In the other world? One hour there is equivalent to one week here.”

“WHAT?! BUT HOW?!”

Ichibe laughs “It’s not normal, we are using a kido to prolong your days here, but after your training ends and you’re back at the other world the time will run normally.”

Zenitsu nods again in understanding and asks “Ichibe-san? Why are you training me?”

“Because it’s the will of the soul king, the previous soul king. It’s one of the prophecy he has made. I will not discuss what the prophecy is, but its connected to your grandmother and grandfather’s bloodline. Though I know that it’s not part of your problem with the demons that Aizen made in the other world, but it’s time that you received a proper and formal training and the training that I will give you will strengthen you more.”

“Thank you, Ichibe-san. Uhm. You said something about others that will train me?”

“There will be three groups that will train you, us the royal guards, the Gotei 13, and the friendly Quincy.”

“Huh? Friendly? Wait Wait Wait Wait!!! I don’t understand, what is this training all about again?!” Zenitsu’s becoming hysterical, his father didn’t explain it like this. “To-san didn’t say anything about this.”

Ichibe laughs so loud that Zenitsu winced slightly “I’m sorry, your father did say you have a good hearing. Okay. I’ll try to explain more. Tomorrow your training will start. The Gotei 13 and some of your father’s friends is invited in my castle to train you in Taichō level combat, kido and, for you to achieve you Bankai. The Quincy will also train you some but I think this one will be easy as they will only teach you only the basics. And for us the royal guards, we will teach you the same way we train your father.”

“Wait! Ichibe-san wait!” Zenitsu holds his hands up “Why do I need to train in Taichō level this fast! And why do I need to learn Quincy stuff? And your training with to-san is so advanced! Why do I need to know all about that? I’m fighting a demon not- not, I’m not fighting the wars to-san has fought.” Zenitsu immediately deflates as he expressed his questions.

“You should be grateful, from what I heard your father has to train with also the masked ones and the Fullbringers!” Ichibe tries to joke but seeing the serious face of Zenitsu he answered properly

“You need to learn Taichō level and to train like you father because you’re stuck in another world where we can’t fully save you, and I know-” But Ichibe didn’t finish as he sees Zenitsu’s tears

Zenitsu was sniffling and wiping his tears on his haori

Ichibe sighs, pity can be seen in his face “After a hundred years and Yhwach is released from captivity and his soul will diminish into the abyss, a proper soul king will be placed upon the throne, a king who will rule and govern all three realms, a king with both the bloodline of mine and of death.” Ichibe then looks at Zenitsu who’s looking at him with wide eyes

“That is the prophecy made by the previous soul king, the prophecy was hidden in the vaults of the royal library and only the royal guards and Shunsui So-Taichō knows about this.”

Ichibe continues “Your father and mother was so distraught when we told them about the prophecy.”

“When did you tell them?” Zenitsu asks who’s now full crying about the news. Then a bulb clicks on his mind “Wait! You think I’m the one in the prophecy?!”

“Just before you arrived.” Ichibe answers “And no, we didn’t think, we know deep in our bones that the prophecy is about you.”

Zenitsu was so shocked his mouth opens and closes like a fish “What! They didn’t know?!”

“No, they don’t. The whole thing was only announced to the whole Seireitei before you arrive.” Ichibe then stands up and sighs “Aizen escapes and was able to read the prophecy, and because of that the So-Tacihō assigned the whole Gotei 13 for your protection under the guise that it’s because of the demons, but seeing as we need a permanent solution we then agreed that the best thing is to train you, we told your parents that we are going to train you without telling the real reason, and just before you arrive we announced about the prophecy about you and Aizen’s escape. There. That’s the full reason why we need to train you.”

Ichibe laughs then grins “And right now, I can feel your father’s angry reiatsu trying to enter the royal palace.”

Zenitsu just looked at Ichibe with wide eyes, Ichibe saw a reiatsu forming in Zenitsu’s back, a golden dragon as tall as the sky, “Zenitsu-kun!” then everything was swallowed by yellow light.

And as always Zenitsu fainted.

——

Zenitsu wakes up with a heavy feeling in his chest, he looks around the room that he’s been lying and sees that he’s still at the royal palace. He tries to standup but felt that his body is glued on the futon.

“You shouldn’t force yourself, you're healing right now.” That was Sinbad voice, but looking around he can’t see him.

“Where are you? And why can’t I feel you?” Zenitsu asks, confused because he usually feel Sinbad specially after his training with the Zanpakuto.

“I’m inside your head!” Sinbad answers voice filled with joy “Which no other Shinigami has everdone! Your father can talk to both Zangetsu but he needs to activate his Zanpakuto first, but you! You open the doors for me.” Sinbad then materializes like a ghost on his side.

“What?! How?! When?!” Zenitsu asks, still lying on the bed even though he really wants to stand up, or at least sit.

“After Ichibe-san told you everything, you fainted, and it’s because for a couple of reason. One is that your reiatsu is almost depleted due to the barrier. Two, because of the stress that you're feeling, the remaining reiatsu that you have was send forcefully to your mother and father like a warning, which is unheard of. And Lastly when your reaitsu passed thru the barrier, the barrier acknowledge every one whom you sees as family and friend and they where able to pass thru it.”

Zenitsu tired of being flabbergasted asks “How? I though only the invited can pass tru it?”

“Everyone that is invited by the royal guards, and the Soul King itself.” Sinbad then looks at Zenitsu the grins “The royal palace has acknowledged you as the soul king’s heir, proving that the prophecy is real, and it’s you.”

Zenitsu closes his eyes “Nope. I’m not touching that topic.” He then lays comfortable on his sides and continues “Nope! I said no! Stop it no!”

Sinbad huffs a laugh “I’m not saying anything”

“I said no! And why do you even know about it?! Aren’t you in your spirit world?!” Zenitsu cries in frustration

“It’s a news about the soul king. Of course all of us will know, Rojin-san, Shiro-san and Shirayuki-san already contacted me about it.” Sinbad says as he casually floats like a ghost.

“What’s going to happen now?” Zenitsu asks

“You’re still going to train, the issue about Aizen is a serious matter.”

Zenitsu frowns, angry that tears are starting to leak “But that’s not the problem now. The problem is Muzan and my friends safety. I want to protect them.”

Sinbad was surprised at Zenitsu’s answer, the Zenitsu continues “The prophecy said that it’s gonna be a hundred years right? Then that means I still got time for Muzan. And I’m not scared of Aizen because I have my family to protect me, but what about Ji-chan? Aniki? Kiriya? Shinobu-san? Tanjirou, Inosuke and Nezuko? And the others. How about them?”

Sinbad smiles, remembering the moment he chooses Zenitsu as his wielder , “Then train, we’ll train for them. We’ll be strong for them. Then after Muzan is done. We will face the next problem together.”

“Promise?” Zenitsu asks “Promise you’ll always stay by my side?”

“Promise. And I’m already part of who you are.” Sinbad smiles reassuringly at Zenitsu “for now rest, the royal guards, you family, and the whole Gotei13 is fixing whatever is needed to be fixed, but your training will continue no matter what.”

“Okay.” And with that Zenitsu sleeps peacefully.

——

This time when Zenitsu wakes up he feels alive and he’s not alone, his father is hugging him on his sides. “To-san?” Zenitsu asks while tracing the face his father’s face.

Ichigo wakes up and immediately smiles at his son “Hello.” and grabs his son’s hand and squeezes it. “I’m so sorry.”

“What for?” Zenitsu asks and squeezes his father’s hands back. He knows what his father is talking about and thinks that it’s not his fault, “To-san it’s not your fault.”

Ichigo then cries and fully hugs his son. “I’m so sorry. If only I could take your place, I would”

Zenitsu can feel the guilt radiating in his father’s reiatsu and he doesn’t like it, he thinks of only one way for his father to not feel downhearted. “To-san? Do you think I can’t do it? That I’m to weak to defend myself?”

His father’s eyes opens rapidly “No Zenitsu! That’s not what I think!”

“Then what is it?” Zenitsu asks, determined for his father to stop feeling guilty

“It’s just.” Ichigo sits up and puts his hands on face “I can’t protect the most important person in my life.”

“You are protecting me.” Zenitsu also sits up and lightly swats Ichigo’s hands on his face. “You. Are. Protecting. Me.” He emphasize every word for his father to hear. “What happened is not your fault, nor ka-san’s fault. My disappearance, my childhood, the demons, and now this Aizen-thingy. It’s not your fault.” He’s trying very hard for the tears not to fall “We can’t do anything about the past, but what we can do is prepare for the future.” He squeezed his father’s hand “What I need to is to prepare for the problem that I’m facing right now and that is Muzan.”

Ichigo hugs his son “What about Aizen and the prophecy?”

Zenitsu sighs on his father’s shoulder “I was scared at first but then I remember who’s my parents are and I felt excited.”

Ichigo was surprised at his son’s answer “Excited?”

“Yeah.” Zenitsu the puts all of his weight on his father’s arms “I gotta see my to-san’s fight front view and not just hear it from the stories.”

Ichigo laughs and lightly swats his son’s head.

“But really to-san, I’m not scared, because I know my family is going to be there. And the prophecy states a hundred of years, meaning I have time. What I need to get ready for is Muzan.”

Ichigo puts his chin on the top of Zenitsu’s head “You also need to come up with the training that you’re going to give on your level.”

And with those words Zenitsu panics and faced his father “I totally forgot about that! Oh no! To-san what should I do!”

Ichigo laughs “Well, you still have seven hours before sunrise on the other world” pointing at the wall piece saying ‘seven’ “That means we have seven weeks for you to think.”

“Ano, to-san?”

“Yes?”

“I want to train, properly train. All of the training that you’ve done. I want to undergo all of it.”

Ichigo looks at his son’s eyes “Are you sure?”

Zenitsu nods “I know I can’t change my personality, but I want to grow” Zenitsu then looks at his father, eyes full of determination “I want to be able to stand proudly besides you and my friends. I want you all to know that you can trust me when there’s a fight, that I will watch your back and that I’m not a burden. I want to be able protect all of you.”

Ichigo slowly smiles at his son’s words, he then nods “I will arrange everything.” He flick Zenitsu’s nose “Good thing you’ve already trained and bonded with your Zanpakuto.”

“Aww” Zenitsu’s holding his nose. He the looks at his father playfully and says “Though I blame you for one thing.”

Ichigo’s cheerful face change immediately “What?”

“I blame you for my height” then Zenitsu laughs.

“You brat!” Ichigo exclaims holding his chest “It’s not my fault, blame your mother!”

The door suddenly opens and Rukia hurriedly hugs Zenitsu and cry. Followed by a very angry Byakuya, Renji who’s right behind him has told Zenitsu that never in a thousand of years did Byakuya looses his composure, only for Zenitsu.

Zenitsu have to console and calm both his mother and uncle, while his other uncle and father is on the sides, amused at what’s happening. And hours of talking and reassuring Zenitsu’s stomach growl.

Rukia dropped Zenitsu and Renji to Kirio’s castle to have a lunch.

Ichigo, Rukia, Byakuya and the Royal Guards then plans Zenitsu’s upcoming training, they scratch the first draft that they made. And as they put into consideration everyone who volunteered to teach and train Zenitsu, they finalize with having two types of training, the major and the minor.

The major will be taught by six groups trainers:

Uryu will teach Quincy history and combat

Byakuya, Shunsui, Isshin, and Kenpachi will teach Zanjutsu: Sword fighting techniques for the Zanpakutō.

Kensei, Sui-Fēng and Yoruichi will teach Hakuda: An unarmed fighting technique that makes use of one's own body in a fight.

Shinsui and Byakuya will teach [Hohō](https://bleach.fandom.com/wiki/Hoh%C5%8D): The name for all high-speed fighting movements based on the art of Shunpo.

Hachigen, Nanano and Uruhara will teach Kidō: Advanced spells that require strong spiritual power: Hadō and Bakudō.

The Royal Guards will train Zenitsu the same way they train Ichigo.

The minor will be taught by mostly everyone who was not included in the list.

Ichigo and Rukia will not be part of the trainers but they will still help Zenitsu.

And when Ichigo met his son in back their room, he handed the training schedule to Zenitsu and his son screamed “To-san! This are all Taicho! And so many!”

“I know.” Ichigo states as he points out a tower of papers on the other side of the room “Apparently everyone in Gotei 13 and even from outside volunteered to train you, so we agreed and put them in the minor.”

“You’ve accepted everyone?”

Ichigo nods at his son

Zenitsu loudly gulped then deflated “To-saaaaaan, when I told you I want to train I didn’t say it like this.” Zenitsu then sniffles “But thank you to-san, I’ll try to survuve.”

“You’ll survive, you mother and I will be right beside you when you train.” Ichigo says as he ruffles his son’s hair “Your training starts tomorrow.”

Zenitsu’s face brightens up and smiles. “Okay.”

——

The first day of training started with a bizarre conversation with his grandfather Isshin, it started very early in the morning, so early that even his to-san is still sleeping. They where both startled when Isshin burst in their room and throw Ichigo out.

“Good Morning Ichigo! Good morning Zenitsu!” His grandfather singsong while kicking his father outside the room.“It’s my bonding time with my Zenzen.”

Then his grandfather looks at him, smiled goofy and hugged him “Zenitsu! You’ve got your grandmother’s eyes!” Then he cried animatedly and looked toward the sky “Misaki! He got your eyes.”

Ichigo enters the room and picks a fight with Isshin while Rukia tries to stop the two, Renji is laughing at the background.

Uruhara enters the room and sits besides Zenitsu “It’s your first day of formal and proper training. Are you ready?”

Zenitsu looked at Uruhara then at his hands “I’m not.” Then he looked at his family then back to at his hands “But as Rojin-san said, then enemy will come no matter what I do, I can run, I can hide but it will arrive all the same.” Zenitsu then looked and faced Uruhara seriously “I want to protect all of you as much as you protect me.”

Uruhara was taken aback by Zenitsu’s seriousness, it seems like the boy has matured this past few months, he smiled sadly as he remembers the day Zenitsu was born, where all of them promised that they will protect the boy like Ichigo protects them all. But it seems like fate has other plans, he then smiled properly at Zenitsu

“Listen to me carefully Zenitsu, We will teach you everything that we know. I will train you. We will all train you. But it will not going to be the same like how you where trained before. Because even if you cry and whine we will not stop. Even if you are bruised and bloodied we will still continue. We will train like the the end is going to happen tomorrow.” Urahara states looking at the innocent face of Zenitsu “Are you sure you want that?”

The honey colored irises of Zenitsu turns into golden hues in a flash and Uruhara felt the overwhelming reiatsu of the boy. 

“I do.” Zenitsu replied, then he smiles “Please don’t give up on me. Even when I’m whining.”

And as easy as that the enormous reiatsu of Zenitsu was gone. Uruhara was right, fate has other plans, it looks like Zenitsu is more special than they think. “Then get ready, empty your cup so that it may be filled again. We will begin after you’ve eaten.” Then Uruhara exits the room with his usual had tilt.

“To-san?” Zenitsu calls his father who stopped fighting to listen to the conversation

“Yes?”

“What cup should I empty?” Zenitsu asks looking completely lost

“I don’t know too.” Ichigo answers looking lost too.

“Dont look at me, I’m not good at idioms” Renji added

“Maybe thinking is part of the training!” Rukia exclaims.

Isshin added “I think it means you need to pee.”.

Uruhara comes back at the room stomping as he throws his fan at both Isshin and Ichigo “Stupid Kurosaki!”

——

Zenitsu now understands what it means to empty the cup. The last time he was trained was before encountering the 6th upper demon and the training was all in hush and was rush, because he feared to be seen by others.

He remembers the answer his grandfather has given him to his question as to why they need tolearn the basics. Isshin was smiling when he answers “You learn things the way you build a house, you build the foundations first.”

This time they taught and trained him step by step. Shinsui-sotaichō says that they’ve used the curriculum of Shińō Academy in the first three weeks, they passed thru every course that was taught in first year like Theories, history, structure of Gotei 13, different dimensions, even some subjects that are taught in to-san’s world like literature and math, even Kira-san’s Haiku.

And in the afternoon he was taught by Uryu-san. He’s a very serious man but he always give Zenitsu some souvenirs like some stuff toys, games, books and movies. He enjoyed his lessons with Uryu-san regarding his Quincy abilities, they’ve also finished the lesson after three weeks. He can already form a Quincy bow and shoot multiple reiatsu arrows.

His grandfather so happy when he showed him his formed bow. “I remember your grandmother’s bow.”

Uryu-san’s latest gift to him was a custom made Quincy Cross bracelte in a shape of snow flake. He now always wear it and promises Urdu-san to treasure it.

Despite the others having a pass in the royal palace they still respected it as a sacred ground that’s why onlyIchigo remains with Zenitsu, Rukia visits but since she has a division to manage she can’t stay.

Three weeks have passed and he only have four weeks left before he wakes up in the other world. And Uruhara-san tells him that they will now tackle the four basic shinigami techniques, the Zankensoki.

Those last weeks was hard but his trainers are very helpful, he tries not to whine and cry when his body ache ending him silently shedding some tears, but he still stands up and says ‘Again.’

“Zenitsu, we’ve already covered the basics, when you go back we are going level two with everything.” Uruhara says lying on the floor after the practical that they’ve done. Zenitsu can now use basic kido.

“How many levels are there?” Zenitsu asks also lying on the floor, head on Byakuya’s lap who’s also resting after a tiring sparring. He’s the one who answered “Six.”

Zenitsu is getting good at Zanjutsu, Hoho, and Kido. Zanjutsu since he almost mastered his Zanpakuto and it’s abilties, Hoho since thunder breathing uses a lot of speed and, Kido since he’ve already trained with his mother and in the spiritual realm with Sinbad. But is lacking at Hakuda since Zenitsu dislikes physical fights. But Yuroichi enjoys teaching the boy since he’s listening and is trying his best.

And in a blink of an eye four weeks have passed and as he’s getting ready to go back to the other world when a question pops in his head. “To-san? When I go back there, how will the time flows here?”

“The time will right its flow, it’s going back to normal, an hour here is an hour there. And when you go back to sleep and enter here the Kido will activate again and it will slow the time there. Why?”

“Nothing, just making sure.”

Ichigo understanding Zenitsu’s fear of being away playfully hugs his son. “You might want to cut your hair once you’ve woken up.”

“Why?” Zenitsu asks, Ichigo then gives Zenitsu a mirror “What?! Why is my hair this long?!” Zenitsu asks in panic, he knows he’ve been busy but he didn’t know it got this long.

Ichigo laughs “The food that Kirio-san gives you heals our body and spirits, but most of the time it also makes our hair longer, and we’ve been here for seven weeks eating her food.”

“Wait so my hair there is as long in here.”

“Yes.” Ichigo smirks “Oh look at that it’s time!” He then puts Zenitsu in a canon and despite his son’s screams shots is. “See you on the other side!”

And as he was lunched his soul comes back to his body. Zenitsu sits up and feels his hair, it was in his chest length already, and since there’s no scissors in the room he has to sneak out and go to Shinobu-san.

He opens the door slowly and peak if anyone was there and when he sees and hear no-one he hurriedly but quietly walks toward the direction of Shinobu’s temporary office since they are all now staying in Kagaya’s compound or rather mountain.

He enters the office to look for the scissors, he’s so busy thinking how to cut his hair that he doesn’t see nor hear another person entering the room.

“Zenitsu?”

Zenitsu still busy thinking, looks at the man in the door and seeing that it’s his friend just casually answers “Yes Tanjirou?”

“Why is your hair that long?”

And as Tanjirou asks him that’s when Zenitsu remembers everything.

“And why do you smell different?” Tanjrou continues walking near him, and when he’s close he got a handful of Zenitsu’s hair and sniff it. Zenitsu tries to yank his hair away but Tanjirou’s other hand snakes on his waist and pulls him much closer. Now Zenitsu can feel the hafunda earrings tickling his nose.

‘When did Tanjurou gained a height on him’ Zenitsu asks himself.

“Tanjirouuu~ let go.” Zenitsu tries to push his friend but Tanjirou held on.

“You smell like ripe peach, peach blossoms and carnations with a hint of rain and thunderstorm.” Tanjirou says tightening his hug on Zenitsu

Zenitsu got confused as to what’s happening and Tanjirou’s answer “Why? What do I smell like before?”

“Just peach and rain.” Tanjirou asks his other hand letting go of Zenitsu’s hair and hugging Zenitsu properly “I miss you. Nezuko and Inosuke misses you.”

“I’m right here what are you talking about?” Zenitsu asks.

Tanjirou didn’t answer but continues to tightened his hug on Zenitsu, he puts his head on Zenitsu’s neck and breathe in it.

“Tanjirou, stop it.” Zenitsu tries to push Tanjirou but the boy stays like a rock “And stop what you’re doing on my neck! You’re tickling me!”

Zenitsu was about to use some technique he’ve learn when another person enters the room.

“Oh my! What’s happening here?” It was Shinobu who’s smiling at them

Tanjirou lifts his head from Zenitsu’s neck and didn’t even bother to end the hug “Good morning Shinobu-san.”

“Please do activities like this in your private room.”

“THIS IS NOT WH-” Zenitsu tries to explain but was stopped when Tanjirou tightens the hug more and puts Zenitsu’s face on the crook of his neck, cutting Zenitsu’s scream.

“We are just going there.” Tanjirou answers, he then lifts and drags Zenitsu out of Shinobu’s office. Shinobu didn’t even bother to hide her sadistic laugh.

Tanjirou just continues walking and asks “Your room or mine?”

“Tanjirou! Stop this!!!” Zenitsu screams when another voice joins them.

“GOMPACHIRO! UNHAND MY SISTER!” Insouke shouted while waving his sword.

Tanjirou adjusted him so now he’s carrying Zenitsu like a bride and runs.

“INOSUKE! HELP ME!”

They are now running is circles when Zenitsu heard Ichigo’s voice. “What’s happening here?

——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Till the end of Zenitsu's Royal Training
> 
> I’ve based Zenitsu’s appearance with a long-ish hair with this: https://www.pinterest.ph/WalaLangAO3/some-no-mai-tsukishiro-verse/ (I’ve created a board for future reference.)
> 
> Ichigo means strawberry in Japanese  
> Rojin-san is Old man Zangetsu  
> Shiro-san in Zangetsu 
> 
> Zenitsu calls Isshin Jiji since he already calls Jigoro ji-chan
> 
> Zanjutsu: Sword fighting techniques for the Zanpakutō. The most basic fighting technique.[6]  
> Hakuda: An unarmed fighting technique that makes use of one's own body in a fight.[6]  
> Hohō: The name for all high-speed fighting movements based on the art of Shunpo.[6]  
> Kidō: Advanced spells that require strong spiritual power: Hadō and Bakudō.[6]
> 
> https://bleach.fandom.com/wiki/Soul_King_Palace  
> https://bleach.fandom.com/wiki/Shin%27ō_Academy  
> https://bleach.fandom.com/wiki/Shinigami  
> https://www.reddit.com/r/bleach/comments/6356ee/shino_academy_curriculum/  
> https://bleachfanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Shinō_Academy_(Seireitou)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Please feel free to tell me of my mistakes, I really do want to improve.


	9. Changing History, Unchanging Hearts pt. 4/4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not good at writing. English is not my native language so I’m apologizing in advance for the wrong grammar and spellings that you may see.
> 
> I’m also apologizing if this fan-fiction will not stick to canon, and most of the character might be OoC. 
> 
> This fic will be a crossover with Bleach, but you don’t need to familiarize yourself with the said anime.
> 
> Heavily Inspired by: The Zanpaktu of Rukia and it’s similarity to the sword of Zenitsu and the combined similarity of Ichigo’s and Rukia’s look to Zenitsu’s, and the beautiful fic A Good Hearing (But A Better Sight) by Astre_Red.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to tell me of my mistakes, I really do want to improve.

——

“Aniki? What are you doing there? Tanjirou-kun is looking for you” Kiriya asked Zenitsu who’s hiding behind the bookshelves of the Ubuyashiki family library. Kiriya is with another boy, Genya, the brother of Senami, he was part of Tanjirou’s group that defeated an uppermoon when they where attacked at the swordsmith’s village.

To-san has given him a report about the conflict the two brothers have.

“Shhh!” Zenitsu shushed and gestures them to come to him inside the building “I’m hiding.”

“Everyone’s looking for you Zenitsu-san” Genya said, polite despite the rudeness he’s trying to project.

“Ahh, thus everyone include Tanjirou and Inosuke?” He asked scratching the back of his neck.

“Yes” both Kiriya and Genya answered, faced morphed into an unreadable expression.

“Then no, you didn’t see me here. I’m not here.” Zenitsu wailed at both “Understood?!”

Genya looked like he was about to argue but was stopped by Kiriya who asked “Can we stay here then?”

“Uh” Zenitsu was halted by Kiriya’s question and answers “Okay.”

Kiriya beamed at the answer and plop near where Zenitsu was seating before they came.

“What are you doing here Zenitsu-san?” Genya asked looking at he books on the floor near where Zenitsu was.

“I’m trying to look for some guidance about what I’m going to teach you on the Hashira training, I mean everyone has a proposal already, and I don’t know what to contribute anymore.” He rambled to the two “So I’m trying to research more about the past slayers”

“Aniki we’ll help you!” Kiriya proclaimed smiling

“I don’t know how much help I can give you, but since we’re already here I guess I’ll help too.” Genya says voice trying to sound bored. But Zenitsu can hear Genya’s heart and it’s extremely happy, the report was right. Genya liked helping others and has a kind heart like Tanjirou.

Kenpachi who’s sitting on the floor stands up and says “Well, looks like you’ve got company kid. I’ll leave you then, I’ll just be outside.”

Kiriya who had an ear piece and can hear Kenpachi almost replied but was elbowed by Zenitsu and the kid realize the Genya doesn’t know. 

“Okay, so here are everything that explains breathing styles, some are long forgotten.” Zenitsu pointed out at the books on the left “And here are the slayers that invented them.” He then pointed at the right. “And here are some documents about non-slayers who’ve killed demons with other techniques.” He then pointed on the center. Then he pointed at the far left where other books and scrolls are “And that is what we need to segregate.”

Zenitsu then looked at Kiriya “Are you sure you want to help Kiriya-kun?” he asks the boy. “It’s a lot of reading.”

Kiriya nods “Yes aniki! Don’t worry about me. I’ve been studying a lot about demons and the demons slayers corp since I can read.”

Zenitsu always forgot their situation, that they where all robbed of their childhood. He side-hugged the young boy who looked up at him “Thank you Kiriya-kun.” He vows to end this as soon as he can. Kiriya hugged him in return and gives him an easy smile.

Genya coughed to get their attention “What exactly are we trying to find Zenitsu-kun?”

“I’m trying to find another way to kill demons.” Zenitsu can see the confusion of both Genya and Kiriya so he tried to elaborate “All of the other pillars and ex pillar’s trainings are focused on the physical and mental aspects of the body. But most of the exercise is focused on the breathings style, which is good, but since they’ve already covered everything I’m trying to find another way.”

After a few minutes of thinking Genya nods “That’s interesting. Okay, I’ll help.”

“Thank you, Genya-san.”

“Zenitsu-san?” Genya asks,

“Yeah?”

“Can I talk to you for a minute?” Genya pointed at a hidden corner of the room.

“What for?” Zenitsu asks

Kiriya getting the hint loudly exclaimed “I want to hear it too.”

“Okay.” Genya holds both his hand midway “Just, don’t laugh at me or think of me as an insane person.” Genya then loudly sighs “It’s just that I know we haven’t spend that much time with each other but when we do, I can feel and sometimes see people surrounding you Zenitsu-san. Sometimes they are just a silhouette and sometimes they are clear. I know they are not demons and they are not attacking people. I think you’re surrounded by ghost Zenitsu-san.”

“Ghosts?” Zenitsu asks, eyes widening, Zenitsu felt Kiriya tugging his haori.

“Yes, I mean I don’t see them always but when I do there’s always a man with almost the same color of hair as you do, I think he’s either your brother or father. And a while ago there’s a large man here who left when we came.”

Zenitsu and Kiriya both looked flabbergasted at Genya

“Look! I know I sound ridd-” But Genya wasn’t able to finish his words as the two jumped at him

“You can see them!” Zenitsu screamed holding Genya’s hands and Kiriya is jumping up and down

“I can- wait you can see them too?” Genya asked hurriedly at Zenitsu.

Zenitsu just beamed at him “You my friend is special, you have the ability to sense Reiryoku in a world where it’s not supposed to exists.”

“Reiryoku? Sense? What are you talking about?”

“You’re a fullbringer Genya-san.” Zenitsu answers laughing

“A what?” Genya asks looking at Zenitsu who’s still smiling and Kiriya who’s still jumping “Are you both okay?”

“Do you trust me?” Zenitsu asks

“I-“ Genya stutters “Oyakata-sama trusts you.”

“I mean you. Genya. Do you trust me?” Zenitsu asks again

Genya loudly swallows and answers “I do. I mean I remember you the day we fought the upper moon in the swordsmith vilage. I was giving up when you suddenly appears and told me to stand up. Then I have this feeling of peace whenever you’re near. So for whatever reason yes I do trust you.”

Zenitsu then nods at Kiriya who goes to peak at the door and locks it. That hour in the Ubuyashiki library, Genya was told the story about Zenitsu. Ichigo materialize infront of them for Genya to believe.

Evening came and the three is still at the library, they didn’t stop talking and laughing at the stories Zenitsu is telling them, they only stops when Kaigaku fetch them for dinner

“Renji-san tells me that three of you are here.” He then looks at Genya “Welcome to the family.” He then pats Genya’s back “don’t worry we don’t bite, we just love hugs.” Kaigaku then looks at Kiriya and asks “Ain’t that right kid?”

“Yeah! We love hugs! Welcome to the family Genya-Aniki!”

“Aniki?” Genya asks but was not heard as Kaigaku piggybacks Kiriya and started running. The laughter of the two can be heard around the compound.

Genya then felt Zenitsu’s hands on his back. “Since your birthday is on January and mine is on September that means you’re Genya-aniki to me too.” Zenitsu laughs and Genya smiles.

“Okay” Genya whispers as he looks at Zenitsu with so much hope as he promised him some training as a fullbringer. “Thank you.”

Zenitsu smiles knowingly “I understand how you feel, I mean I know Thunder breathing but I have to incorporate it with being a Shinigami to be able to defeat a demon.”

“So that’s the reason why you’re looking for other ways to defeat a demon.”

“Yes” Zenitsu answered as he looked back at Genya “That’s why starting from now on let’s train together!”

Genya smiles as he nods.

“But I need to go back to the royal palace to train again, I think this time it will be more than seven weeks.” Zenitsu deflated 

“At least it will be just an overnight for me” Genya answers teasingly.

“Wah!” Zenitsu wailed “You’re cruel Genya-aniki.”

Genya just laughs at Zenitsu’s antics, understanding Tanjirou’s reasoning for his innocent-obsessiveness towards Zenitsu but he doesn’t know if Zenitsu’s obliviousness is a curse or a blessing.

They both run as Kaigaku screams at them to hurry up before the food is all gone.

—— 

That night he slept and returned to the royal palace for his training, he slept early this time to be able to have more time to train, he slept at exactly six o’clock in the evening then he asks Ji-chan to not disturb him till six in the morning to be able to have 12 hours of sleep which equals to12 weeks of training.

His training consist of drills and practicals now that they’ve already covered theories and histories. He passed the test on theories with ‘flying colors’ a term his father used when Shunsui-san told them his grade.

Another lesson that was added on his load was about battle strategy which was taught every evening by every captain in Gotei 13. His favorite teacher by far, aside from Shunsiui-san, is the 7th division captain Iba-san which he’ve seen visit him on the other world atleast once. He also liked that he’s always with a wolf in which he later known as the previous captain of the 7th division Sajin Komamura.

The funny thing about his training is that two weeks after his second arrival on the royal palace the teachers/ trainers who’s supposed to teach a certain subject became rumbled, the royal guards are now demanding to have time in the schedule as the five of them are mostly masters in the four combats of Shinigami.

Kenpachi-san and Byakuya-oji-san got into a fight about who’s going to teach what,

“Say that again to my face you hime.” Kenpachi growls towards Byakuya when they are covering the Zanjutsu training.

Byakuya didn’t answer instead he release his Shikai then “Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.” And the whole palace was filled with deadly and sharp sakura petals.

The fight only ended when Uruhara and Hachigen told Zenitsu to use a barrier kido they have Benn practicing earlier. Byakuya and Kenpachi was forced to be inside the barrier for an hour because Zenitsu didn’t know how to vanish it. Uruhara was laughing at the background as Zenitsu panics.

And now the minors who’s supposed to be teaching Zenitsu things outside of curriculum is demanding more time with him too.

Even Toshiro-taichō wants to train him in practical rather than only teaching strategy.

“Why can’t I teach him Zanjutsu? I’m a master level in that!” Toshiro demanded

“Eh? Taicho they say that the schedule is already full.” Rangiku answers while hugging Zenitsu

“Matsumoto put him down!” Toshiro screams at Rangiku, he then looked at Zenitsu. “Zenitsu.”

Zenitsu tries to free himself from Rangiku’s arms “Hai, Toshiro-taichō?”

“You said that one of your Shikai is a temperature type? Same as mine?”

“H-Hai. Velafor is an ice djinn.”

“Then come with me at the dojo and let’s train there, there are so many captains that are already teaching you about battle strategy. You need to train more for your Zanpakuto” Toshiro says while reaching out his hand for Zenitsu to hold it.

Zenitsu got confused but hold Toshiro’s hands as they walk towards the dojo, Rangiku is glowing with happiness as she follows the two, camera at hand. Rangiku also got confused as she gets so many pictures of both Zenitsu and Toshiro but her captain ain’t saying anything, when he usually destroyed a camera once he spotted one. 

The scene was silently watched by Shunsui and Ukitake at the background

“He found someone younger and now he’s treating Zenitsu like a younger brother.”

“We usually spoils him because he’s the youngest but looks like he found someone to spoil too.”

Then the two snickers still watching the two and only stops when both Zenitsu and Toshiro was able to make an ice blizzard due to their zanpakuto.

That night when both Toshiro and Rangiku came back, the captain has stole the film from Rangiku’s camera and develops it himself. He smiles at the picture that he framed and puts in his desk. It’s the one where Zenitsu was smiling at him as he show how to control temperature using Hyōrinmaru.

Zenitsu is now improving in Hakuda which he disliked at first because he has no talent in hand-to-hand combat, but thanks to Yoruichi-san who incorporated both Shunpo and Hakuda in her teaching he’s now passed the first level.

Zanjutsu will always be his favorite as he’s already accustomed with sword fight due to Ji-chan’s training.

Four weeks have passed after his arrival and he’s already on the third level of kido, hoho, and zanjutso and second level on hakuda which concerns him because everything is going so fast.

“To-san?” Zenitsu asks and when Ichigo looked at his he continues his question “Are you sure they’re not just going easy on me?”

Ichigo laughs “Have you seen Ikkaku-san and Yumichika-san today? You’ve defeated them fair and square.” Ichigo then happily sighed remembering the practical fight that happened earlier “Ikkaku-san is already using his bankai and yet you’ve managed to defeat them. Though you still need to improve your hand to hand, you can’t always rely on using your zanpakuto and kido all the time.”

But Zenitsu still looks troubled so Ichigo continues “The academy was supposed to teach you for six years.” Ichigo says wanting to get the attention go his son, then continues “Toshiro and Gin was able to complete the curriculum and graduated in the Shińō Academy in one year. Kaien in two and Renji, Kira and Momo after three. and Kenpachi and I didn’t even went in there.” Ichigo then flick Zenitsu’s nose “Stop doubting yourself Zenitsu and truth be told, everyone is giving their hundred percent in every practical fight. You're improving fast because of everyone’s effort and your will to protect us.”

That night Zenitsu was able to rest peacefully.

He’s improving now on hakuda since he figure out his own fight style which lean on speed rather than strength, which he formulated from using thunder breathing and reformed with the help of Yurouchi-san and Soifon-san, he may also get some inspiration from his favorite movie kung-fu panda.

Eight weeks have passed, and Zenitsu’s kido, hoho, zanjutso and hakuda are on the fourth level. He passed the third level of hakuda when he was able defeat Kensei-taichō by using his style which he now calls as ‘Po’s pinky’, again inspired by Kung-fu panda.

He was surprised when the strict captain of the second division hugs him after. “You did it!”, he also sees Yuroichi giving him a thumbs up, then joins the hug which Soifon melts into.

They where eating dinner after finishing his lesson about battle strategy with the ex-captain of the thirteenth division Ukitake Jūshírō when a familiar sparrow appears and went straight to Zenitsu’s hair.

Zenitsu as usual gives some of his food to Chuntaro and It takes a few seconds for him to see some anomaly “CHUNTARO?!”

Ichigo panics trying to calm his son as Zenitsu wails “Chuntaro! Are you dead? Is that why you’re here?”

Ukitake laughs at the scene “No worries Zenitsu-kun.”

“But he’s here! How can he be here?” Zenitsu asks, holding his sparrow in both hands, sparrow which seems to be used to his owners antics just stay there.

“Ukogi was part of the late Yamamoto-dono’s sparrow pets. They are usually seen in the First division barracks. I think he went to the other world to guide you as well. You are so much loved here.” Ukitake explain as he urges the bird to go to his fingers, he saw Zenitsu blushing and Ichigo smiling while looking at his son. He then added “I think Ukogi fetched someone.”

“Hm? Who?” Zenitsu then asks as he turned around towards the direction Chuntaro came, he then saw a man with familiar sky blue hair holding a little girl with green hair “Nel-chan? Grimm-san?”

And when the two was near Nel greeted Zenitsu “Zhen-Zhen!” She then leapt and Zenitsu was able to catch her “I missed you Zhen-zhen!”

Zenitsu was hugging Nel but he was looking at the man, the man who used to help him run away from the debt collectors, the man who’s also frequent in guarding him.

Grimmjow was exchanging friendly banter to Ichigo when he notices Zenitsu’s teary eyed as he tries to glare “The fuck is your problem squirt?”

“Oi! That’s my son you moron!” Ichigo shouted

Zenitsu lowered Nel to the ground and promises to play later, he then pounced towards Grimmjow. The two ended on the ground. Zenitsu was crying openly punching Grimmjow’s chest as he wailed “Where where you?! You left after the Final Selection and you didn’t visit me anymore!”

Grimmjow stands up the try to explain to Zenitsu that he was part of the group trying to find a loophole towards the veil. And that he’s sorry that he wasn’t able to come back soon.

“Zenitsu-kun can surely melt anyone’s heart neh?” Ukitake says to Ichigo as the two witness a heartfelt reunion.

“Yeah” Ichigo answers with a smile, he then sighs “Grimmjow was always by Zenitsu’s side as he was growing up. More time than me.”

“I’m sure Zenitsu understood, you where trying to find a way to get him home.” Ukitake tries to console Ichigo

“I know.” The sad answer of Ichigo

After a few minutes Zenitsu calms down and all of them continues eating as Zenitsu tries to fill Nel and Grimmjow everything that has happened while they where away.

Ichigo can clearly see that Zenitsu is trying to avoid anything about the prophecy. Zenitsu’s eyes are filled with sparkles every-time Grimmjow laughs at his stories.

Then a gruff voice startles Ichigo “Why is it every time I’m with you I witness your son favoring others?”

Ukitake silently laughs

“Shut up Kenpachi!” Ichigo irritatingly says, “What are you even doing here?”

“To witness your son choose another father besides you.” Kenpachi teases.

Ichigo didn’t answer, instead he snatched his son from Grimmjow and dashes away from the group.

“Oi! I’m still talking to your son you stupid orange pinball!” Grimmjow curses as he follows Ichigo. “Give me back Zenitsu!”

“What happened to Ishigo?” Nel asks.

Ukitake is now laughing loudly.

After eleven weeks Zenitsu already passed the fifth level of kido, hoho, and Zanjutsu. He’s still having difficulties on Hakuda since he is now being trained by almost everyone meaning he needed to defeat all of them before passing the level.

Kanae was able to visit him one time when it was the fourth division captain’s turn to teach him, Isane-taichō has given them time to be able to talk. Kanae thanks him for making it possible to reach out to her sister, making him think that maybe it was meant for him to get lost to be able to help others in the other world. 

On his last week in the royal palace, Ichigo asks if they can have a bonding time in which everyone agrees. They managed to acquire movies from the human world which they watch together with the royal guards, his favorite is still the Kung-fu panda universe. After re-watching it together with his mother and father Zenitsu was able to get some ideas for the Hashira Training.

He asks his father rewind the part of the chi exercise and the inner peace and there he got a draft of what he wants to teach on his level. But first he wants to see if it’s applicable and can be done in the real world and everyone answers yes.

So he tries to see if he himself can do it by trying to transfer the water dew back to the ground without breaking the dew. At first he can’t, but he was reminded by his to-san about the true meaning of inner peace.

And after a few tries he was able to it properly. Next is the chi and if he can use it against battle just like what Oogway has done in which Yuoirchi-san has said yes, so on the next three days they perfected it. 

After having a brainstorm together with his family and friends he was able to have a concrete plan for his Hashira training. He named his Hashira training level as ‘Oogway’s way’ though his father wanted it to name as ‘force’ from the movie called Star Wars that Zenitsu can’t understand.

To-san has given him some advice regarding the training “Not all of them can find inner peace as some of the wounds are still fresh for some and some has lost almost everything.”

“But Tanjiro have some inner peace.”

“Not everyone is like Tanjiro.” Ichigo smiles sadly “Not everyone can forgive. But what you can do is remind them of who they are and what they are fighting for. Because sometimes when you lost yourself you’ve become what you’re hunting”

Zenitsu nods at his father’s words.

Ichigo added “I remember this from a quote in one of my literature book ‘Be careful hunting monsters, lest you become one yourself, for when you stare into the abyss, the abyss also stares into you’.”

That night his Ichigo’s words haunted Zenitsu as he remembers the faces of everyone in the corps. Of the other Pillars who’s not even that much older than him who’s already carrying the weight of the world. Of their eyes that either no longer hold any joy or carrying pure of hatred towards the world. He remembers Shinobu’sprevious fake smile, Giyuu’s eyes full of emptiness, Senami’s heartbeat of full of loath and smiles of cruelty, Rengoku’s acceptance of death.

‘Maybe I can’t teach the others about inner peace.’ Zenitsu thinks while looking at the cities beneath the royal palace, he was about to cry when he remembers his reason why he wants to train.

He remembers Ji-chan never giving up on him, Kaigaku apologizing to him and apologizing to Gyomei regarding what happened in the temple, The Ubuyashiki’s family goodwill despite the curse that was put in their family, Kiriya’s laughs, Shinobu’s real smile, Genya’s determination to be helpful, Inoskue’s will power to protect them, Nezuko’s innocence and strength of fighting against the demon blood running in her veins and, Tanjirou’s kindness despite everything that has happened to his family.

He remembers the faces of his family when he can’t still hear them. He remember the joy of the first time he heard his family’s voice, of the first time he felt his father’s hug. He remembers his promise of protecting everyone.

Zenitsu wiped the tears that are threatening to fall “I will not give up.”

——

Ichigo told Zenitsu that they will not go with him to the other world as they are testing the new Gigai that has longer usage, but there will still be ‘roamers’ around.

“And I know that you can handle any threat now.” Ichigo told Zenitsu with a smile.

Zenitsu was launched again in the canon to be able to return to his sleeping body in the other world. He wakes up with Genya sitting on his side.

“Good morning Zenitsu-kun.” Genya whispered.

“G-Good Morning Genya-san. Uhmm, what are you doing here?”

Genya points at something on his other side, and when he looked at the direction he sees Kiriya sleeping on the sides of his futon.

“He sneaks here late at night, he said he wants to welcome you when you wake up.” Genya says still whispering “I went here this morning to hand you this.” Genya gives him a hair cutter and a mirror “I heard about the incident with Tanjirou.”

Zenitsu smiles at Genya “Thank you.” And proceeded to cut his hair on shoulder-length.Genya helped him trim the back and when it was done Zenitsu gives Genya an ear piece. “Uruhara-san says that you need this too, he will also train you regarding your fullbringer capabilities and how will it help us.”

Genya smiles “Thank you Zenitsu-kun.”

Zenitsu wakes up Kiriya who immediately pouts when he saw Zenitsu’s hair already cut off. “I want to see how long it will get, I also want to help you cut it.”

“Tomorrow” Zenitsu promises.

Their breakfast was brought into Zenitsu’s room by Shinobu who immediately asks question about his plans on the Hashira training, his own training at the royal palace and her sister.

They part ways with promise that they will talk to each again before Zenitsu sleeps and goes to the royal palace again.

Zenitsu then went to find his friends.

He first went to the meadow to get some wild flowers to give for Nezuko, as he was picking some daisies when he heard a very familiar heartbeat going near him. He turns around and finds Tanjirou looking at him.

“Tanjirou!” He ran towards the tree where Tanjirou is leaning and hugged his friend. It’s been 3 months since Zenitsu have last seen his friend, even though it’s only a night for Tanjirou. As he hugged Tanjirou, Zenitsu can hear a different beat in his friends heart, he wonder what is it.

Zenitsu also wonders when did Tanjirou increased height when they where almost the same height this last few months.

Tanjirou hugged him back, encircling both his arms on Zenitsu’s waist “You smell different again this time.”

“Hm?” Zenitsu asks “Different? How so?”

Tanjirou shrugs “I don’t know, last time you smell like ripe peach, peach blossom, carnation and with a hint of lightning and rain.” Then Tanjirou puts his face on Zenitsu’s neck and inhaled “Now the lightning is more prominent than the rest.” He inhaled again, resting his head on Zenitsu’s shoulder

“What does lightning smells like?” Zenitsu asks face as red as tomato

“It’s hard to explain.” Tanjirou states, face still on Zenitsu’s neck, nose right where the pulse is “It’s like sharp but at the same time mellow, fresh aroma of air itself. It smells like life, like the earth was never tinted by demons.”

“O-oh!” Zenitsu squeak, Tanjirou’s breath tickling his neck.

Tanjirou then continues “But the smell of ripe peach is still my favorite. It’s like I can taste it.”

Zenitsu can hear the different beat again, the kindness and joy is still in there, but there’s something more he’ve never heard before.

Then he felt Tanjirou’s teeth graze his neck, then wetness, then a sharp sting. Tanjirou bit him.

“IIIIEEEEHHHH!” Zenitsu wailed as he grab’s Tanjirou’s hands from his back, kick his leg and maneuvered Tanjirou up in the air and dumped him on his back on the ground. It’s natural instinct to Zenitsu ever since he started training with Yuroichi.

“Eh! I’m so sorry Tanjirou! I-I I didn’t think!” Zenitsu stutters kneeling besides Tanjirou, the said boy have a surprised face at first that turns into awe.

“Woah Zenitsu! You’ve gotten stronger!” Tanjirou exclaims, sitting up as he puts his hands on Zenitsu’s shoulder. “Well, of course you are stronger cause you’re a pillar.” Tanjirou continues to ramble.

Zenitsu notices that Tanjirou’s heart beat returned to normal, but his neck still hurts. “You bit me you stupid forehead!”

Tanjirou just laughs as he scratch the back of his head “Sorry, it’s just that you smell so mouthwatering. I have to have a bite”

“You’re lying, I can hear your heartbeat.” Zenitsu scoffs

“What! No! I’m telling you the truth you smell so good.” Then Tanjirou looked down, a blush forming in his cheeks

“Then why does your heartbeat sounds like you’re lying.”

Tanjirou straight-faced says“I’m not sorry about biting you.”

“WHAT?!”

Tanjirou then chuckles shyly “I’m only sorry I hurt you.” Then Tanjirou puts his hands under his chin, thinking.

“Oi! What are you planning over there!?” Zenitsu wailed as he scoots away from Tanjirou as he hears the different heartbeat again.

“Aha!” Tanjirou victoriously proclaims “Instead of biting you, maybe I can just suck you.”

Zenitsu quickly stands up and rans away while he screams “You stupid forehead!!!” then quickly Shunpo’d when he’s out of sight. He clutch his chest as his heart beats uncontrollably “What was that?” He whispers to himself.

“He’s so fast!” Tanjirou exclaims, awe at how fast Zenitsu is. He then lays down the grass he’s already sitting on and looked at the sky as he suddenly remembers one of his fathers stories.“To-san? Is this how you felt when you saw Ka-san?”, he asks while clutching his chest. He smiles as he imagine how Zenitsu will look like with his family if they where still alive. “I think I’m in love.”

Zenitsu on the other hand, ran towards the office of Shinobu. The Insect Hashira accepted him inside her office with kind and mischievous smile “Oh my! What happened to you Zenitsu-kun? Do you have a fever?”

“No! I-I just! Waaaaah!” Zenitsu screams hysterically

Shinobu giggles “Is that so? So what brings you here?”

“Um, I was- I. I was running away from Tanjirou.” Zenitsu replied and hid his face in his hands.

Shinobu’s giggles doubles “Well, you can hide here.”

Zenitsu nodded and sits in the chair Shinobu pointed at him.

A few minutes have passed and Shinobu asks Zenitsu “Since you’re here want to discuss your level in the Hashira Training?”

“If you’re not busy Shinobu-san.”

Shinobu smiles “I’m not.”

“Okay.” Zenitsu then asks Chuntaro to get Jigoro and Kaigaku to finalize his ‘level’.

They have a discussion regarding the ‘inner peace’ and how it can help in the fight, everyone has doubts regarding the ‘inner peace’, even Zenitsu but it was Shinobu’s statement that made the group push for it.

“I think I know what benefit ‘Oogway’s way’ will give us, it will give us a will to live and to survive, it will give us peace, and most importantly it will remind us of who we are.” Shinobu states when the group was having a debate.

It was then decided that they will guise the ‘inner peace’ with the introduction of Kung-fu.

“I already ask Soi Fong-san to guide me while teaching you.” Zenitsu supplied his group who quickly nodded and move on to the next issue which is when and how much time this level will take. And after they finalize it they presented the program Zenitsu created to Kagaya, and after an hour they all agreed to put it last next to Gyomei’s level and that the final test to be able to pass his level is to either make a flower bloom or transfer a dew without breaking it.

Both have been demonstrated by Zenitsu in the meeting to show that it can be done.

After the presentation Shinobu asked Zenitsu to go back to her office.

“Shinobu-san?” Zenitsu asks right after they got in her office.

Shibu gestures Zenitsu to sit besides her “I want thank you for everything-” but she was stopped by Zenitsu

“Please! There’s no need! I mean, I didn’t do anything really. And Kanae-san is really kind too so.” Zenitsu rambles, embarrassed with the attention.

Shinobu sensing Zenitsu’s embarrassment smiles “Okay, well the second reason why I asked you here is because I want to ask you to train me.”

“Eh!”

“I heard from Genya that you will assist his training too, I might not be able to spiritual power but I want to train too.”

“Eh! But but I only started my training too!” Zenitsu tries to counter and added “And Ka-san says that you have the girls have a plan?”

“We do, they’ll help me but I will only be a spectator and I don’t want that, I want to be able to swing my sword too.” Zenitsu was about to decline seeing that he’s also student but seeing Shinobu’s determined face he sighed “O-okay Shinobu-san, we’ll both learn together.”

“Thank you Zenitsu-kun.” Shinobu then smiles genuinely the fake smiles that she still uses around the others is erased at this very moment.

Making Zenitsu smiles also “I can ask Uruhara-san for a program so that you can train with Genya-san.”

Shinobu nodded her thanks

Zenitsu then heard pounding of feet from a distance and three familiar heartbeats. “Why are they running?”

“As much as I’m thankful for every help that you’ve given me, that doesn’t mean you have a free pass on making my office your play ground.” Shinobu’s creepy smile is back at her face.

“I don’t know if you remember because of the amount of time that you’ve spent in the Soul Society but you’ve made suck a ruckus here at my office the other day, as punishment I want you to wear this tomorrow morning, when you get back here after your training at the royal palace tonight.”

Zenitsu loudly gulped as he try to look at the paper bag Shinobu gave him “What’s in here?” but his hands was swatted.

“Don’t look.”

“Okay.”

“Now, go out and do whatever you do with your friends outside my office.”

“Y-yes, Shinobu-san.” Zenitsu then quickly bow but was stopped by Shinobu

“Zenitsu-kun, don’t forget that you’re a pillar now. And that is because of your skills not luck.” Then Shinobu pushes Zenitsu outside her office.

On the way back in his room he was quickly cornered by Tanjirou, Inosuke and Nezuko.

“You’re eating with us this time Ponikitsu!” Inosuke shouted as he drags Zenitsu towards the eating hall.

The eating hall was in an utter chaos, there where shouts and foods flying but most nerve wracking is that he can feel Tanjirou’s gaze towards him and he doesn’t understand so he continues to shove food in his mouth, and it ended with Zenitsu eating till his full. Despite the weird looked Tanjirou has he enjoyed his dinner, he missed his friends dearly.

After dinner Nezuko went to the love Hashira leaving Zenitsu with Inosuke and Tanjirou. The boys have talked about the upcoming Hashira Training.

“So the pillars will undergo it first before us?” Inosuke asks, rice ball in his hands despite just eating dinner.

“It’s just a trial, like a test run, we will not spend the whole required duration in the training.” Zenitsu explains “We only have a week to pass all the levels, 3 days from the ex-pillars and the next four is from the previous. We even need to do our own level.”

“So you need to pass even your own level.” Tanjirou states, his heart beat is back to normal. Tanjirou asks “Can we watch?”

“I don’t know, maybe?” Zenitsu answers as he hand Tanjirou a dango he snatched from Inosuke.

“What is your training gonna be imoto?” Insouke asks as he stuff another rice ball in his mouth.

“WHO YOU CALLING IMOTO?!” Zenitsu shouts, offended being called little sister by the masked man.

“You are! You’re my little sister!” Inosuke answers offended that Zenitsu have to ask.

“I’m a man! And I’m older than you!”

But Inosuke ignored him “You’re my sister! And answer my question, what’s your training gonna be?”

Zenitsu was about to ignore Inosuke’s question but see’s Tanjirou waiting for him to answer “Well, it’s more on hand to hand combat.”

“Hand to hand?” Both asked

“Uhmm.” Zenitsu blushed “it’s a secret, but it focuses on our ability use our own body to its fullest capabilities.”

Tanjirou and Inosuke’s eyes sparkles “Tell us more!”

Zenitsu tries to be discreet regarding the training, but he did says it’s about Kung Fu. The three parted ways late at night, all are excited for the upcoming events.

Zenitsu went to his room and puts the paper bag near him, he then slept goes back to the Royal palace for another six weeks to finish his training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: The Royal training, Hashira Training and something
> 
> I’ve based Zenitsu’s appearance with his ‘now’ normal hair with this: https://www.pinterest.ph/WalaLangAO3/some-no-mai-tsukishiro-verse/ & https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/639792690810443920/ 
> 
> And I’ve based Zenitsu’s long hair with this: https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/639792690810525205/ (this is his hair every time he wakes up after training in the royal palace.
> 
> Zenitsu’s clothes during training: (https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/639792690810512970/)
> 
> As per google Kimetsu takes place on Taisho Era dated between 1912 till 1915 / TV was invented on 1927 / Camera was invented on 1816
> 
> Ji-chan - Jigoro  
> Ka-san - Rukia  
> To-san - Ichigo
> 
> Other world - Kimetsu no Yaiba universe  
> Human World - world of Ichigo  
> Soul Society/ Seireitei
> 
> Ukogi was the real name of Chuntaro, ‘chuntaro’ was given by Zenitsu as the sparrow’s nickname (https://kimetsu-no-yaiba.fandom.com/wiki/Kasugai_Crows)
> 
> The sparrows in the first division can be seen in Bleach anime (https://youtu.be/o18fx2R8gts)
> 
> And because Zenitsu was considered by everyone as their nephew he will call them by names with a ‘san’ after except from Renji and Byakuya who’s the real and legal uncles of Zenitsu.
> 
> I didn’t kill Ukitake like in the canon, instead he just lost some of his Reiryoku, retired as the captain of the thirteenth division and is helping Shinsui in the first division and ran the whole Gotie 13. 
> 
> Captain Komamura’s fate in the manga is not that clear so in this fic he’s still alive but is forever in his wolf form and is helping Iba ran the seventh division.
> 
> The soul king’s palace consists of 5 castles and city that is being occupied by the five royal guards, and the royal palace itself where Zenitsu is doing his training. 
> 
> Zenitsu being the heir was able to have a room in the royal palace with furnitures from the human world, that’s why they where able to watch movies. Uruhara loves spoiling Zenitsu by bringing Movies and stuff toys he created. 
> 
> I just love kung Fu Panda

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to tell me of my mistakes, I really do want to improve.


End file.
